The Angel of My Heart
by Karen LaManna
Summary: Penelope is forced to hide a dangerous and dark secret from her family of Superheroes. Will she lose her life or will Derek's love for her be enough to bring back his Baby Girl from the brink of death. Mature subject matter, Sexual Situations and Sensitive issues.
1. Chapter 1

" **The Heart of My Angel"**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own CBS and the cast and characters of this wonderful show. If I did I certainly would not have let Shemar Moore leave and I definitely would have made Morcia a true reality.**

 **A/N: I started this journey back in January with the prodding and support from my very good friend Polhop. Thank you my friend for your encouragement and can you believe it, it's finally a reality.**

 **You all know me as a reviewer, now it's my turn to be reviewed. I hope you all enjoy my labor of love. I appreciate all the writers even more now. God Bless you all.**

 **I also want to thank my wonderful friend and beta ddgorgeous. Without her I couldn't have finished this. Thank you for all your love, guidance and inspiration. I would also like to thank FreelySheRoams, SoCaGirl and Jenny Crum for their help, support and patience.**

 **Now, on with the show! Please let me know what you think.**

 **(Derek's POV)**

Derek Morgan was sitting in his office tapping his pen against his desk while feeling frustrated. All the while, trying to complete his backlog of paperwork. It had been a long, hard, and tiring few weeks of several bad cases. This was the first time in three weeks that the team had been home for more than forty-eight hours. With Christmas just two days away, he knew he needed to complete his paperwork as quick as possible. All in order, to be able to fly out to Chicago tomorrow afternoon. He was making his annual Christmas trek out to see his mom and his sisters.

He threw his pen down on the desk in a fit of total exasperation, finding it near impossible to concentrate on anything work related. All that was on his mind right now was his Baby Girl. He was extremely worried about her. He sensed that there was something definitely going on with his Goddess. He was having a difficult time putting things together. It was frustrating him. After all, he was a profiler, her best friend and not to mention completely in love with her.

He had obviously noticed a tremendous difference in his Baby Girl's behavior the last couple of months or so. The team noticed changes in her, as well. They all had come to him at different times to ask him about it. He promised them all that he would try and get to the bottom of it as she had been shutting him out, as well. Which he couldn't understand or comprehend why. They had always been able to tell each other everything.

As he sat back in his chair reflecting over the last few months, he realized that she hadn't attended any family functions or gone out with the team in a very long time. He noticed she had lost a lot of weight and that she had none of her usual sparkle. Also, she had not exhibited her usual wit and laughter, even her normal flashy wardrobe had been dulled down considerably. She had been pulling away and their normal flirty banter and use of her pet names for him had taken a complete nosedive. That coupled with the fact that she was still with that geeky, slovenly, wishy-washy and irritating Kevin Lynch, just had him up in arms. He couldn't understand how Lynch didn't seem to have a clue that something was wrong with Penelope.

Derek even went as far as to ask Lynch about her and the schmuck had the nerve to tell him she was fine and on a diet. Which totally infuriated him to the point he wanted to punch Lynch in the face, because as far as he was concerned his Baby Girl was perfect just as she was.

He loved all her curves and thought she had the perfect body. She deserved so much better than being with the likes of Lynch.

Derek only wanted what was best for Penelope and that was himself, not that idiot Lynch.

He sighed as he wished he could get up the courage to tell his Goddess how he truly felt. He just didn't want to hurt her, confuse her or take a chance on losing his best friend, because she doesn't feel the same way about him. He knew he had been in love with his best friend for years now.

He smiled remembering that fateful and life changing day for him. He couldn't forget while working on a case and needed help from the new tech girl and called her Gomez by mistake. That was the day she became his Baby Girl and captured his heart forever.

He looked out the window of his office as he sat there contemplating his three Christmas wishes.

First, he wished that she would talk to him and share what was happening, so he could wrap her up in his arms and take care of her and tell her he would always be there for her. Secondly, he wished he could find the courage to confess his true feelings to his Baby Girl. Lastly, he wished she would come to Chicago with him now and always.

Derek decided that he would try again to talk to her one more time before he headed to Chicago. If that didn't work, then he would try and get some advice from his Momma while he was on holiday. He decided he will help Penelope no matter what it took.

 **(Penelope's POV)**

On Christmas Eve, as Penelope sat on her couch at home crying, drinking wine and trying to eat ice cream she was miserable. She didn't know how to handle everything that had been happening to her. She kept asking herself why this happened to her and didn't know how to get out of it.

It is even worse now that she knows her Hot Stuff left for Chicago. At least with him there she could dream that he would swoop in and rescue her.

All she could do was to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself while waiting on the monster that controlled her life to come home and start his nightly tirade and hope that she could endure all his abuse.

While she sat there, she thought back to when Derek had told her that he loved her after she was shot by Battle. Afterwards, when he didn't take any steps to further their relationship, she had come to the realization that he only meant it as a "friendship" type of love. She had convinced herself that she would never be his type of woman. She was too curvy, wasn't beautiful enough and she was a geeky nerd. He would never love her the way she loved him.

At that point, Kevin had come along and was nice to her and they started dating. She never stopped loving Derek. He would always be the only one to ever completely own her heart.

She decided to settle for second best and tried to find some kind of love with Kevin. For the first year of their relationship things went well. She was happy to be in a relationship with a loving, sweet and attentive boyfriend. They had a lot of good times and became closer. Shortly, after their first anniversary things started to change.

Kevin had become more possessive of her and her time. However, they stopped going on dates. All he wanted to do was stay home, have her cook dinner, watch TV and play his video games. She had brought this up to him many times. She had expressed to him that she wanted to go out more often, but he always had an excuse to keep her inside.

She would try to make plans with her best friend or the team and he would constantly try and prevent her from being with them, except at work.

He always had a huge problem with her relationship with Derek. He was always jealous of the friendship and that became a constant fight with Kevin. He hated their flirty banter and their pet names for each other and how Derek was always hugging her and kissing her forehead and cheeks. He also hated their movie nights and hanging out all the time when the team was in town. He didn't even like it when Penelope wanted to have her girls' days with JJ and Emily. She couldn't stand the constant fighting or the fact he was closing her off from the rest of her life and family.

One day it all came to a head about four months ago. She had enough and told him that. They had a huge fight because he demanded that she not attend the family BBQ with the rest of the team at Rossi's mansion. They had fought about it for three days. She was determined to go and he was not having any of it. On the day of the BBQ everything in her life would change and not for the good!

She had gotten herself all dressed and gathered her things to leave. As she turned around to leave Kevin approached her with such a dark fury in his eyes and demanded to know where she going.

When she flatly told him the BBQ, he completely blindsided her and slapped her right across the face. She was caught off guard, dumbfounded and was completely shocked. Even before she could react to the attack, he quickly punched her in the stomach. He hit Penelope with such force that it completely knocked the wind out of her and she fell to the floor hard.

Kevin continued his assault by kicking her several times in the ribs and stomach. She was in tears while writhing around on the floor in excruciating pain. All the while, Kevin was standing above her laughing maniacally with the same dark fury in his eyes and a demented look on his face.

She just laid there on the floor in shock for what seemed like hours sobbing, trying to catch her breath and trying to digest everything that had just happened. She was in so much pain and was afraid to move.

After a while she managed to crawl off the floor. She did manage to get herself in a chair and just sat there staring at him incredulously.

When she started to speak Kevin immediately cut her off. With such bitterness and so much viciousness and venom in his voice, he told her to "shut her mouth" and that she would be following his instructions from now on. Kevin then told her that she was going to call JJ and tell her that she wasn't going to make the BBQ, because she wasn't feeling well and that she would see her at work.

"Why?" Penelope asked. He jumped up from the couch and stalked toward her and slapped her face again and shoved her cell phone at her. He then screamed, "You will follow my directions to the letter!"

She nodded and unwillingly complied. Once she hung up the phone, he sat down in front of her on the coffee table. At which time, he glared at her and snarled to her with so much hate and contempt, and said. "If you tell anyone about what happened here I will have no trouble killing your Hot Stuff and the rest of your so-called family!" He also bit out to her with gritted teeth. "That from now on we will still be together and you will not be allowed to attend anymore team functions unless I give my permission, do you hear me and understand me?"

All she could do was nod yes in compliance.

He also told her that he would be living with her and would be monitoring all her emails, text messages and phone calls. She knew he had the capability and the know-how to do all those things.

There was nothing left of the kind, sweet, goofy, and loving Kevin that she once knew. She had no choice, but to submit to his demands. She wouldn't take the chance of him hurting her best friend, the love of her life or her family.

The last four months had been hellish and horrendous. She had been living through constant shame and pain as she has had to endure numerous beatings from Kevin.

He would always make sure she had no visible marks in sight. Her back, stomach, chest, inner thighs and shoulders all had different stages of bruising on them. She always made sure she wore sweaters, scarves and longer skirts and dresses to cover up everything. He also would constantly taunt her by telling her that she was "a fat cow, ugly, stupid and good for nothing." He also would remind her that she was his sex slave and his maid. He also told her that no one else would want her, especially Derek. It was all so hurtful.

As time dragged by she had endured so much physical and emotional pain and torture, that all she could do was long for happiness and her old life back. She just wanted to wake up from her never ending nightmare her life had become.

Now, it was Christmas Day and she was forced to spend it alone. She turned down the pleas of her family to spend the day with them at Rossi's mansion. How she longed to be there with them eating, opening presents, singing carols and being happy. Instead, she was sitting in her living room alone and crying, while her tormentor and captor was in the bathroom getting ready to go out. Kevin had announced to her yesterday that he was going to his parent's house for the day, alone. Just as he left the apartment he took her phone and computer and locked her in the bathroom. He told her he would feed her when he got back. Devilishly, he smiled as he left and then slammed the door and enjoyed his day.

There she sat on the bathroom floor alone as she cried and wished that her Noir Hero would rescue her. She missed him and wished her nightmare would end, and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys, thank you all for your wonderful reviews they were all great and meant a lot. I hope you continue to enjoy, read and review my story. Anywho, I meant to post yesterday, but I am really sick with fever and bronchitis and have been sleeping a lot. My apologies and on with the show. I will have the next update really soon. Thanks again to my wonderful friends.**

 **Home of Fran Morgan-Chicago Dec. 26** **th** **.**

Derek was sitting in his mother's kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. He had just finished voicing his fears and frustrations to Fran regarding everything that had been happening with his Baby Girl.

"Momma I just don't know what to do to help Pen. "He said as he ran his hand over his head and then rubbed the back of his neck.

Fran sat down next to her son after she had refilled their coffee cups. She placed her hand on top of his, squeezed it and asked, "Have you tried talking to her about everything?"

"I have Momma, she continually has shut everybody out and has told everyone she is fine. I know she isn't fine though and I am scared for her. What am I going to do?" he sighed.

Fran continued to squeeze his hand and said, "You just have to be patient with her. Keep trying to reach out to her and continue to let her know that she is not alone. She needs to know that you're still there for her. That is all you can do for her until she is ready to open up to you."

Derek stood up from his chair and started to pace the room. He was at a loss and it had him up in arms. He loved her so much and just couldn't stand feeling so helpless or powerless when it came to his Goddess.

Fran jumped up, and hurried over to him and lovingly wrapped her arms around to embrace him into one of her motherly hugs. She was definitely worried about her baby boy and his baby girl. She tried to offer him her love and comfort.

She pulled back from him suddenly and asked, "Have you told her exactly how you feel about her?"

He stared wide-eyed at her and innocently said. "What do you mean, Momma?"

She shook her head and smiled, "You know exactly what I mean, Mister! Don't play dumb with your mother. Have you told her that you love her yet?"

He slightly stepped away from her and threw his hands in the air and impatiently replied, "She is my best friend of course she knows I love her!"

"Derrrekkk...When are you going to get your head out of your ass and admit to yourself and your Baby Girl that you are in love with her!"

She then slapped the back of his head and laughed.

"Owww, Momma!" He looked at her with a sheepish grin and shook his head.

"You need to be honest with that girl and tell her how you truly feel and maybe then she will open up to you."

He walked back over to the table and sat back down. He took a few more sips of his coffee while he contemplated. He was scared to admit his true feelings to her and possibly drive her away from him even farther. He just couldn't stand the thought of losing her completely and ruin what they had now.

He looked up at his mom and said, "I can't Momma, what if I do and she gets angry. I may lose her altogether and that can't happen. I love her too much to take that chance. I cannot not have her in my life at all."

Then he growled out, "Besides she is still with that idiot Lynch!"

"Well, maybe if you lay it all out there for her and stop being so scared, she will dump Lynch! I know she loves you, too! I have seen it and heard it when I have been there visiting you. Maybe, all she is waiting for is for you to step up and be honest with her. You won't know until you try. I think she is your soulmate and you are both destined to be together." Fran said with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"I just don't want to hurt her Momma, I'm not good enough for her! I am a just a broken and damaged man. She deserves so much better than me." He said feeling defeated.

Fran roared, "Derek Morgan, how dare you say that!"

She went on to say, "You are a wonderful, caring and courageous man. You have fought through so much hurt and your demons and you still came out on top. I am not just saying that because you are my son, ask anyone including Penelope and they would all agree with me."

"Maybe, Momma," he said as looked down at his fidgeting hands.

"No maybe's Baby Boy, it's the truth!" she emphatically stated.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks Momma, maybe I will find the courage to tell her. You always know best, don't you?"

"And don't you forget it, Mister!" Fran replied with a giggle.

They both sat there in a comfortable silence while they finished their coffee.

After a bit, he jumped up and excitedly announced, "Thanks Momma, you always know what to say and I love you! I am going upstairs to pack and leave early tomorrow morning and go talk to my Baby Girl. I've got to help her before it's too late!"

Fran stood up and embraced her son again with a huge grin on her face. Hoping that she would finally get those long awaited grandbabies from her son.

She watched as Derek strode out of the room, both of them smiled again and nodded their heads as he headed up the stairs.

 **Quantico, Va.-Dec. 27** **th**

Derek arrived home early in the morning, unpacked his things and grabbed his cell phone off his belt. He decided to send a group text to the team. He informed them he came home early from Chicago and invited them over to his house for a family lunch. They replied back they would all be there at 1:00 pm. However, Dave suggested that they all come to his mansion instead. The only one he didn't text was his Goddess, being that she would be the main topic of conversation and how to help her.

Dave ran to the store and picked up all the makings for his famous lasagna. He returned home and started preparing and cooking lunch right away. He also made sure to place both red and white wines in the refrigerator to chill. The lasagna was in the oven and then he set the table. He had just finished up when his doorbell rang.

He walked over and opened his door and was immediately greeted by the whole team, sans Penelope. He stepped aside and ushered them in. As they were talking with each other and exchanging Christmas stories and gifts with Derek, the timer signaled indicating that lunch was ready. They all headed into the dining room and sat down. While Dave was serving lunch, JJ poured the wine for everyone.

Once lunch began and everyone was settled, Derek asked, "Has anyone seen or heard from Baby Girl?"

They all responded the same. They shook their heads and answered, "No, not since the day before Christmas."

Derek sighed, shook his head and said, "I have tried to call her for days, but all I ever get is her voicemail. I am really worried about her she never answers my calls or returns my texts. It just isn't like her at all."

JJ frowned, bit down on her bottom lip and replied, "We are all worried about Garcie, too!"

"What do you think is going on with her?" Emily muttered, not speaking to anyone in particular.

Derek rubbed his hand over his head and quietly and dejectedly said, "I wish I knew."

They all sat and continued to eat and worried about Penelope. They were all saddened and wanted to help her.

Dave looked up from his food and asked, "Has anyone tried speaking with Lynch? He should know what is going on with our Kitten."

Derek grumbled, "I spoke with that idiot, and all he said was, she was perfectly fine and was on a diet."

"Bullshit, the nerve of him to say that! That takes balls!" JJ huffed.

"I wanted to knock that stupid grin off his face when he told me that." Derek growled out through gritted teeth.

They all just sat there and shook their heads in disgust and utter disbelief.

Spencer spoke and said. "We can't let this thing whatever it is, to go on much longer!"

Hotch shook his head, stared at everybody and firmly said, "I totally agree! She is hurting and I can't stand it anymore!"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and tried to figure out what to do next.

"There has to be something we can do to fix this whole situation. She is family!" Emily burst out while she picked at her nails.

"Garcie hasn't been herself for months and refuses to be around us anymore for anything except work." JJ mumbled, with a sniffle as she tried to hold back the tears.

Derek leaned over to JJ and squeezed her shoulder and quietly said, "Don't cry we will help Baby Girl and that's a promise."

She looked over at him and gave him a sad, weak smile while she laid her hand on his.

Dave sat there sadly recalling the last few months. Penelope had changed and withdrew from all of them so much. He tried to figure out a way to bring up his suspicions to everyone. He was afraid to voice them, fearing if he said them out loud, then they would all have to face the truth and he didn't want it to be so.

He finally decided to verbalize his fears. With a heavy sigh, he threw his fork down onto his plate and startled everyone. He jumped up suddenly and roared out, "I can't stand this, someone has to speak up and state what might be the obvious! Even if it kills us to admit it!"

After his outburst, he looked around at everyone with such fierceness and determination. They all stared wide-eyed at him in complete shock.

"What the hell, Rossi?" Derek grounded out as he slammed his fist down onto the table causing everything to shake and rattle.

He then too, jumped from his seat and headed towards Dave.

Rossi glared at him, took a deep breath and yelled. "I think we are all afraid to admit it, but all the classic signs are staring at us right in the face!"

"You really think that Garcie is going through that? It can't be, it just can't be true!" JJ cried out.

Derek stood there incredulously, while he kept rubbing his hand over his face and yelled, "You really think that, that son-of-a-bitch is actually doing that to her?"

"I hate the idea, but I think that Kitten is being abused by that sick asshat!" Dave screamed and kicked his chair with his foot and knocked it over on its side.

Spencer bolted up, angrily and retorted, "Could we have been that stupid and blind?"

All Emily could muster weakly at the moment was, "Poor PG, ohhh my God!"

"Some profilers we are, how could we have not seen what was right in front of us." Hotch deeply sighed while he shook his head in shame and disgust.

As the stark and heartbreaking revelation hit everybody all at once, JJ began to sob, while Emily tried to stay strong for everyone. Dave and Hotch paced the floor furiously. Spencer allowed the tears to fall as he put his arms around JJ and Emily as he tried to give and draw strength from the girls.

Derek stomped over to the opposing wall and punched it with all his might. The wood splintered under the force and a family picture of the whole team from better times fell and crashed to floor breaking the glass and frame as it landed.

Derek finally turned around with tears in his eyes and roared out.

"I am gonna kill that bastard, how dare he hurt one hair on her head! She is the best friend I have ever had and will have! She has the biggest and most loving heart of anyone I have ever seen! I am going to kill that little weasel and I won't regret it! "

Hotch rushed towards Derek and stood right in front of him. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shouted, "Calm down Morgan, just try to calm down!"

Derek glared and gritted out, "Don't tell me what to be! I am going to smash his face in and break every bone in his body!"

Hotch glared right back at him and growled. "I know that's what we all want to do, but you need to listen to me and try to calm down. Penelope needs our help first, we need to separate her from Lynch, get her safe and then confirm our suspicions. Then we can take care of that bastard for good!"

Spencer and Dave both walked over and in unison said. "Hotch is right, Morgan."

Derek looked down disheartened, shook his head and took a few deep breaths, while he tried to reign in his temper. JJ then walked over to Derek and pulled him into a powerful and emotional hug. Derek began to shake and silently cried, while JJ released out huge and heart wrenching sobs.

Several minutes later, after everybody had managed to pull themselves to a reasonable state of mind, they headed back to the table and sat down. They just sat there in a mindless fog trying to digest all that had been discussed. They needed to put their emotions in check somewhat. They needed to band together like the team and family they were. They had to formulate a plan to help save Penelope from the monster that was destroying the heart of their team.

Dave spoke up first. "The most important priority we have to tackle is to talk to Kitten, get her to admit the truth and protect her. We have to act quickly before he kills her!"

Emily pointedly said, "That is not going to be easy, PG hasn't said one word to any of us, so far. She is not going to suddenly admit it now."

Derek sadly responded, "Unfortunately, you are right, Em. We will be lucky if she stays in the room long enough to even bring it up."

Spencer wondered out loud as he cleared his throat. "I know that it is very difficult to get an abuse victim to speak up, but there is something else that is bothering me."

"What is that Pretty Boy?"

Spencer replied. "Knowing who we are and what we do, why would Kevin not be worried about us figuring it out? Also, knowing how close Morgan and Garcia are, why would he allow her to keep working around him or us? He is pretty confident that she wouldn't say anything or tip us off."

"That is pretty ballsy for him to assume all that, now that I think about it." Dave thoughtfully ruminated.

"Do you think Lynch is holding something over Garcia's head?" Hotch asked.

Emily suddenly went wide-eyed and reached over and grabbed JJ's arm. "I bet I know! He must be threatening her with something that she holds more precious to her then just her own safety!"

As the evident realization came into focus for the frightened and shell-shocked group of beloved friends, they all stared each other.

JJ gasped in horror and brought her hand up over her mouth. "Ohhh my God, he must be threatening all of our safety over her head! Poor thing, she is trying to protect us! All the while, pretty much being held like a hostage or prisoner by that bastard!"

"Damn JJ, that has to be it! I swear I will kill him!" Derek groaned out with a shaky voice as he raised his arms in the air.

Dave then lamented as one lone tear escaped down his cheek. "The hell with that, our girl must be living and dealing with it every day and it is slowly killing her."

Hotch and Dave simultaneously rushed out, "We need a plan and quick!"

"What are we going to do? How should we approach this?" Emily asked with a tone of defeat in her voice.

Hotch replied as he placed his hand on her shoulder. We'll have to separate her from Lynch and approach her at work, being that they are living together. We also have to try and convince her to seek medical attention ASAP, as well."

They all nodded their heads in agreement. They remained quiet for a bit as they pondered and planned out their next move. The rest of their meal was long forgotten and all that was left was the love and concern for Penelope.

Little did they know and realize that things would get far worse before they got better. Happiness in their little family, still would be a long way off.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Later that Evening**

Derek arrived home after the lunch with the team, he felt totally spent and angrier than he had ever felt. He headed into his kitchen, grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and slammed the door shut. He trudged to his living room and forcibly plopped himself down onto the couch. He sat there as leaned his head back against the cushions. He couldn't get his Baby Girl out of his head. His head wouldn't stop all the appalling and grisly scenarios and visions running through his mind of what that animal had subjected his best friend to. He tried to come to grips with all of what she most likely experienced at the hands of Lynch.

He was also angry with himself for missing all the obvious signs. He of all people, should of have known from his own past experiences, how devastating and debilitating abuse could be. His Goddess, his God-given solace had been silently suffering right under his nose and on his watch. The longer he dwelled on it, the more infuriated he was with himself.

He was supposed to be her best friend and he could kick himself for not realizing all this sooner. He would never be able to forgive himself for his own stupidity. He was supposed to love her, protect her and he completely failed her.

He continued to lament, if he had admitted or figured this out sooner his Baby Girl would be safe and sound right now in his loving arms. She would be away from that soon-to-be dead bastard. Yes, he still wanted to kill Lynch, but he had accepted the team was right and would wait until they could ensure her absolute safety.

Rest assured when they rescued her, **game on** and Lynch would rue the day he ever laid a hand on her.

He silently vowed to himself he would make everything up to her, even if it took the rest of his life. He would protect her at all costs and finally confess his true feelings to her.

 **Meanwhile at Penelope's Apartment**

Penelope sat on her couch with the television on, but she was too distracted and not paying any attention to it. She tiredly sat there and sipped on her tea with her eyes closed. She tried to formulate a plan to end her never-ending pain and abuse. She never felt so ashamed. She hated her life and herself for allowing this to happen. However, most of all, she hated her captor Kevin Lynch.

She had been stuck in the house since Christmas Eve and could not wait to escape back to work and her family. She knew everyone would return back to work tomorrow, herself included. Unfortunately, the only one that would be missing was her handsome Hot Stuff. He would always return the day after New Year's, because he had always spent the extra time with his mom and sisters. She really missed him and his gorgeous, sexy and famous Derek Morgan smile. If she couldn't talk to him, at least she could watch him from afar.

Kevin had taken so much from her! Her family, her will to live and her peace of mind. She couldn't feel safe anymore and she had lost all hope that she would be rescued from her own personal hell. She had nothing left but misery and loneliness.

She had started to drift asleep when she was suddenly startled awake. Her tormentor was back. He slammed the door and purposely strode across the room towards her. His moods were getting worse and he had completely stepped off the realms of sanity. She was afraid to look at him. She knew what was coming!

He stormed over and stopped. He leaned over her, grabbed her by her upper arms and roughly yanked her up to stand face-to-face with him. He glared at her and she had to quickly look down. Although, he captured her chin with one swift movement and he jerked her face upwards to have her look at him.

He glared at her with fury and that usual demented and wicked smile on his face. She started to shake uncontrollably.

He bellowed, "Where is my dinner? Why isn't it already on the table?"

"It's in the oven and ready, sir," Penelope submissively replied.

"Fine, go and get it and bring me a beer!" he demanded.

He released her, she nodded her head yes and hurriedly rushed off to the kitchen. While alone, she tried to calm herself down and willed herself not to cry. She opened the oven door and lifted his plate out and placed it on the waiting tray. She turned off the oven. She made it over to the refrigerator and grabbed him a beer and also placed that on the tray. She then quickly snatched up his silverware and some napkins and took off for the living room. Upon her arrival, she placed the tray on the coffee table.

She waited as he opened his beer, swiped the remote off the arm of the couch and flipped through the channels. He finally settled for "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" as he began eating.

When he no longer acknowledged her presence, she stepped away and headed to take a bath.

Without looking over, he snarled and asked, "Where are you going, Penny?"

She mumbled, "I am going to take a bath, sir."

"Well don't take too long! When you are done take my plate and make sure all the dishes are cleaned and put away." He demanded.

He then added matter-of-factly. "When I am ready we will have some playtime before bed."

"Yes, sir." She managed to squeak out, shuddered and walk out of the room.

She hastily undressed and stepped into the bathtub, sank down into the hot water and silently cried. She did not even want to think about being touched by him again. He always treated her so roughly and hurt her every time they had sex. She had the marks and bruises to prove it. It all sickened her and made her skin crawl. Lately, it had been getting worse.

She had experienced nausea and her breasts had been sore recently. She had some dizziness and had constant headaches. She had her suspicions, but could not bring herself to think about or admit to herself that she might be pregnant by that monster. She wanted children, but not this way and certainly not with him. She wanted to crawl up into a ball and forget about her life.

After her bath, she dressed in her favorite flannel "Hello Kitty" pajamas. She wrapped herself in her robe and slid into her pink bunny slippers. She headed out to the living room, picked up his tray from dinner and then made her way into the kitchen. She finished all the dishes, put them away, dried off her hands and turned off the kitchen lights. She quietly entered the living room and noticed his eyes were closed. She let out a deep breath and immediately tip-toed her way to the bedroom. She hoped and prayed that he would stay out for the night,

She slid out of her robe and slippers. She then climbed into bed and slipped between the sheets and covered herself up with her favorite and most comfortable quilt. Unbeknownst to Kevin it was gift from her Noir Hero and best friend. He had given it to her a couple of Christmas's ago. It made her feel closer to Derek and she could feel like he was next to her keeping her safe and warm. She cherished it.

Finally, after what felt like forever she managed to close her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, Kevin woke up on the couch, he frowned and headed to the bedroom. He stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed behind Penelope.

Without warning, he grabbed her arm and roughly pushed her onto her back. Penelope jerked awake and gasped. She begged silently that it would end quickly.

He began kissing her and forced his tongue into her mouth. She had to muster up all her strength not to vomit and valiantly struggled to push down the bile that was quickly making its way up into her throat.

He then unbuttoned her pajama top and slid it away from her breasts, leaving them exposed. He started to fondle them, tugged and suckled at them roughly causing her a great deal of pain. She began to wince and tried to pull away from his assault on them. He glanced up at her and noticed the look on her face. He wickedly smirked and brought a nipple into his mouth and bit down on it. She screamed out in agonizing pain and tried to move away again.

He glared up at her and snarled out. "Awww, poor Penny did that hurt? Gee, I'm sorry! Next time maybe you won't make any faces."

She wanted to cry, but would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She fought back the tears.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She rasped out, "I'm sorry, sir. I will do better next time." All the while praying there would not be a next time.

He shoved her hips up and snatched off her pajama bottoms along with her panties. He threw them on the floor with a flick of his wrist. He forced apart her thighs and climbed between her legs. He hovered over her body for several seconds, before he thrusted into her with such tremendous force that she wanted to cry out from the pain. She remained quiet.

Undaunted by the pain he knew he was causing, he continued to have his way with her. She just waited for the torture to end. Several long minutes later he climaxed and exploded into her. As he rolled off of her she quietly let out an exhale of relief.

After he kissed her roughly again on her lips, he smirked, grunted and asked, "Was that good for you, Plum Sauce? Did you enjoy that, as usual? You were great as always."

She turned her head away, gulped and meekly replied. "It was great and I enjoyed myself, sir. Thank you."

He proudly smiled at the correct response from his Penny. He loved that she was trained just the way he wanted her to be. He kissed her several more times and then ordered her to roll over to her side. He sidled up behind her and they spooned as he settled down for the night.

"I love you, Plum Sauce!" he muttered as he kissed her neck one more time.

"I love you, too Kevin!" she squeaked out as she shuddered and wanted to vomit. She closed her eyes and silently cried herself to sleep.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wanted to say thank you to everyone for their wonderful and encouraging reviews, thus far. You all have been supportive and great and it has help me to grow as a person. I just wanted to send out a special shout out to my special friend Jenny Crum. This past Tuesday was her birthday, I hope everyone sends out their belated birthday wishes to this amazing woman.**

 **BAU Headquarters-Dec. 28** **th**

Well, today was the day that Derek along with the members of their family were going to sit Penelope down and they hoped that she would open up to them and would trust them to help her.

Derek was sitting in his office with a cup of coffee, nervous and agitated as he tried to steel himself mentally to prepare for their fast approaching meeting with his Baby Girl. He didn't sleep at all last night. All he managed to do was toss and turn and pace around his house all night. The worry would not stop running through him for the woman who truly owned his heart.

He rolled his chair back, stood up, walked over to his one lone window and began to stare out not really looking at anything. He still could not fathom everything that had happened as he continued to blame himself for all of it. He could kick himself for not seeing any of the signs before. He just shook his head as he continued to curse himself.

A short time later, he walked back to his desk and picked up the green neon framed photograph Penelope had given him which he always kept there. He stared down at the picture of his best friend and himself that was taken on the beach from two summers ago. She looked so happy, beautiful and sexy in her purple tan-kini with her warm honey-colored curls freely flowing all around her face and shoulders. He smiled forlornly, as he remembered that day as one of the best memories they had shared. It was sunny, warm and full of laughter and playfulness. She was so happy that day and it was filled with many smiles. The picture was snapped as he had just lifted her up bridal style and he readied himself to throw her in the water. She had been kicking and flailing in his arms. He had to chuckle to himself when he recalled the look on her face when she resurfaced. She pouted, screamed out his name and took off after him. She had chased him through the surf while she laughed the whole time and yelled at him for getting her hair all wet.

As his mind was pulled away from that memory he sighed and the smile he had a moment ago began to fall. He reached up with his free hand and brushed away the one lone tear that had started to fall down his cheek. He reached down and gently placed the photograph back down to its coveted spot on his desk. He silently hoped and prayed that she would be able to forgive him.

 **Meanwhile:**

Penelope woke up and was thankful she was alone in her bed. She scanned her bedroom and then cautiously and softly called out for Kevin. There thankfully was no response. She leaned over to her nightstand and reached out for her glasses. When she settled them on to her face she found a folded piece of paper that had been tucked under them. She picked up the paper and read the familiar scrawl on it. She frowned and let out a sigh.

" _Plum Sauce,"_

 _Had to leave early and take care of some errands before work. Mind me and don't plan anything, I will see you when I come to get my lunch. Don't forget I expect meatloaf and mashed potatoes for dinner as well as your homemade brownies. I am out of beer, make sure you pick up some on your way home. See you at noon, exactly! Last night was great!_

 _Your, Teddy Bear, Kevin"_

She groaned as she started to sit up. She began to experience some dizziness, a tremendous headache and a sharp stabbing intermittent pain in her lower abdomen. She winced, after a struggle she managed to completely sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed and placed her feet on the floor. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself and waited for the pain to subside. As the pain started to dissipate, she exhaled with relief.

She was grateful that he had already left and that they would not have a repeat performance of last night. She hurt everywhere and knew that both her body and mind would not have not been able to handle any of it.

The pain was finally gone and she took the opportunity to slide into her slippers. She raised up slowly and wrapped her robe around her body and steadied herself. After the dizziness subsided enough, she trekked over to her closet. She picked out an outfit and laid it on the bed.

She headed to the bathroom and when she relieved herself she glanced down and saw some blood in the toilet. She breathed out a deep sigh of relief with the thought that she had her monthly visit and let out a few tears. She now had hope that she was not pregnant. Thinking about that, she half-heartedly smiled and had almost a feeling of giddiness.

As she stood in the shower the water coursed over her sore body and she thanked God that she had been wrong about her suspicions.

She finished her shower, turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself as she stepped out and walked across to the sink and mirror. As she brushed her teeth and looked in the mirror, what she saw wanted to make her wretch. She was covered with bruises everywhere she could see. She began to cry again as she made her way into the bedroom while she wiped away her tears. She got dressed, fixed her hair and make-up and made her way to the kitchen.

Since she decided she wasn't hungry. She put on her coat, scarf and gloves and then picked up her keys, cell and purse. She left her apartment she headed to her beloved Esther, started it and pulled away from the curb, glad she was headed to family and work.

 **BAU Headquarters-07:30 am**

The rest of the team had just started to make their way into the bullpen. Hotch, JJ and Rossi headed to their respective offices, while Emily and Reid walked straight over to their desks and shed off their coats. All of them were clearly on edge and anxious about their crucial mission of the day. None of them had really gotten much sleep the night before. They were all worried and stressed out about their friend and how she would react, when they approached her about their suspicions.

They were all extra early because they wanted to ensure they were there before Penelope arrived. Hotch waited ten minutes to give them a few minutes to get situated and then sent out a group text sans Penelope, so they all could meet in the round table room. They needed to go over a few details and to make sure that they were ready to handle the upcoming daunting task.

Hotch drew in a deep breath, collected his thoughts and headed to the round table room with a heavy heart.

When he entered the room, as he shut the door he noticed that everyone including Derek had already taken a seat and were noticeably quiet. They all looked like he felt. He could see the sadness and trepidation in their eyes and faces. He sat down heavily, looked around at all of them and murmured, "Let's get started."

As time marched by they all had expressed their fears and feelings of guilt again. Being the leader of the team, Hotch had tried to calm and quell their fears, the best he could. He tried to do the same for himself. Finally, they had confirmed their plan of action.

It was now 8:10am and it was decided that when Penelope arrived twenty minutes later they would all meet in the round table room at 9:00am. He dismissed them all and they quickly made their way back to their desks and offices. They did not want her to suspect anything before they had a chance to catch her off guard.

Unbeknownst to all, an angry Kevin had spied on them from his monitors in his office.

As Kevin sat at his desk in his small little dark office, he was cursing to himself. He saw the unlikely gathering of her "so-called" family and wondered what they were up to. Morgan was back from his trip and way too early. He was shocked and infuriated that Morgan was here. Kevin scratched his head and slammed his fist on the desk. He furrowed his brows, he knew something was up, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Kevin growled out to himself. "Why is he here? Morgan you have always been in my way, well no more!"

Kevin was practically spitting fire at his monitors. He knew that he had easily tapped into the video feed in that area of the BAU. However, because of all the extra security and internal systems in place throughout the federal building, he wouldn't be able to get an audio feed installed without being caught.

So, as he sat there aggravated, he drummed his fingers on his desk at a loss as to what their topic of conversation was or what they had planned on doing. Although, he had his suspicions.

 **A short time later-08:30am**

After she had stopped for her beloved morning dose of caffeine from her favorite café, Penelope had parked her car. She stepped out of Esther and made her way slowly into the building and headed to the elevators. She was oblivious to everything around her while deep in her thoughts.

The elevator had arrived and she stepped in and hit the button for the sixth floor. The whole ride up, she still had a pounding headache and the abdominal pain. The elevator dinged and the doors opened up startling her out of her reverie.

She stepped out and took a quick glance into the bullpen. She saw her family, lamented and sadly smiled. Ohhh, how she missed them so and was glad to see them.

She then resignedly sighed and began to walk away quickly, grateful no one had spotted her.

She made her way down the corridor and slowed as she reached Derek's office. She noted his blinds were still closed and silently thanked God that he was still away and safe. God how she missed him.

"I love you Handsome." She whimpered softly. Then hurriedly made her way to her lair.

Once there, she stepped in and locked the door behind her. She was relieved that she had made it on time and that no one had spotted her. She placed her purse and coffee cup down on her desk and slid out her coat and hung it up.

She walked to her desk and plopped herself down in her chair as she took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself. She leaned over and started her babies. While waiting for them to warm up she glanced at all her trinkets, toys and pictures. She sighed and wished they could help her find the joy again that they used to bring to her.

She picked up her favorite picture of her Hot Stuff and her. She let out a sob and she stared at it. It was taken two years ago at a party that was hosted by the Bureau, before Kevin had entered her life. She was in a long flowing, beautiful red dress that had complimented all her curves. Derek was dressed in a black tuxedo and looked dashing and all so sexy. They both had huge smiles on their faces. Derek held her close around her shoulders while her head rested on his chest and she had her arm wrapped around his waist while they hugged. They had a wonderful evening and were really happy.

She continued to stare at it as a few more tears ran down her cheek. She wished she could turn the clock back and still be in that moment. A moment that she would cherish and hold onto forever.

That time was gone now. All she now had was pain and misery.

She placed the picture back down on her desk and slowly put her head in her hands and shook her head.

She was glad that there were no new cases, this way she could remain cocooned in her office all day and wouldn't have to face anyone. She had to catch up on her paperwork and filing, anyway. She also would run some diagnostics on her babies.

Kevin watched as his Plum Sauce had arrived and made her way into the building. He stroked himself and devilishly licked his lips, while he had stared at her ass as it swayed back and forth.

When Penelope entered her office, he switched monitors to ogle at her as she started her day. He was still mulling over the image of the earlier meeting, he had witnessed. Suddenly, he clenched his fists and violently started throwing anything he could get his hands on when he saw her pick up the picture of her and Morgan. He silently and fiercely vowed to himself that they would pay.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Operation: Save Penelope-09:00 am**

Hotch looked at his watch, sighed and knew it was time. He pulled out his cell phone and sent out a group text to his team. "Please report to the round table room in ten minutes for an urgent matter." Everyone sent back their acknowledgments a moment later.

Penelope looked down at her cell and frowned upon reading the message, but sent back her affirmative reply anyway. She sat in front of her babies and shook her head. She wondered what Hotch could possibly want, there didn't appear to be any new cases pending. She frowned again, she really didn't want to face anybody today. She still wasn't feeling well. She still had a monumental headache that just wouldn't quit and still had been experiencing considerable cramping and abdominal pains. She really wanted to stay cloistered away in her lair. She took a deep breath, wiped the last few tears from her eyes, picked up her mirror and fixed her make-up. She stood up slowly, grabbed her pink fuzzy pen, her notepad and her laptop. She straightened out her skirt and blouse and walked to her door. She wanted to just get this over with quickly, so she could come back to hide away again. She opened the door, proceeded out into the hallway, shut her door and headed to the round table room.

While everyone was making their way to the meeting Hotch was steeling himself for what he knew would be one of the hardest things he had to ever tackle. He raised from his desk, picked up a file folder and took a few deep breaths and then proceeded to the conference room. Upon his arrival, he walked in, looked around and nodded to everyone as he closed the door behind him. As he sat down, he took note that everyone was there seated around the table sans Morgan, they all looked sullen and tense.

Once he felt sure that everyone was there, Morgan got up and nervously strode out of his office. While he walked slowly and purposefully to the meeting, he took in a few deep breaths and tried to get himself calm and collected before he walked in. He was edgy and apprehensive about the upcoming confrontation.

All the while, as he headed there he repeated to himself, "I love you, Baby Girl, please forgive me."

It was decided earlier, that he would be the last one to arrive. They had hoped to catch her off guard and she would be surprised to see him there. They all assumed she would think that he would still be in Chicago and she might initially open up a little easier.

Meanwhile, Kevin sat in his office and watched everything unfold on his monitors. He observed that the team was yet again in the round table room along with his Plum Sauce.

He frowned and speculated to himself, "What the hell are they up to now?" intently he stared at the scene and was becoming angrier and more frustrated by the minute.

With his famous stoic face Hotch looked up at Penelope and said to her, "Penelope we are here to talk to you about an extremely important and difficult matter." He went on to say, "Just know that we all love you and want to help you in any way we can."

She jerked her head up suddenly, her eyes went wide, her mouth dropped open with shock and she looked around the table and saw that everyone was looking right at her with total love and concern in their eyes.

She attempted to speak, but then shut her mouth. Her brows furrowed, she bit down on her bottom lip and then opened her mouth to speak, again. She was petrified and quietly stuttered out, "Um, er I don't understand what you are talking about, you have me at a total loss, sir."

All while she spoke, she started to sweat, wrung her hands together and had dropped her head. She couldn't face them. She had to keep them safe and feign the truth. She knew exactly what he meant.

JJ, noticed her panicked behavior and she gently placed her hand on Penelope's arm and spoke up. "Honey, we just want to help, please tell us what's going on with you! We have all noticed changes in you and you won't talk to us."

As soon as JJ's hand touched her arm, she jumped and pulled away. They all exchanged looks with each other, while her head remained down.

"I don't know what you mean JJ. There is nothing wrong, I am just fine." She lied and closed her eyes to try and fight back the tears that had threatened to fall.

"Garcie, you know what we mean. You can tell us anything. You're quiet, withdrawn and not looking well!" JJ quietly and lovingly replied as a few tears started to run down her cheeks.

Penelope looked up briefly and tried to plaster a fake half smile on her face, which failed miserably. "Everything is fine I just have been fighting off a stomach flu. Really, I am fine!" she lied again as she averted her eyes and immediately put her head down again in shame and fear.

She sat there fidgeting for several seconds cursing to herself. "Oh God, they know, they know! What am I going to do now? I can't possibly tell them the truth. I don't want anyone of them hurt or worse."

She was petrified and wanted to run and hide.

Spencer broke her out of her self-imposed fog, when he spoke up. "Garcia, you are not fine, please talk to us and let us help. We love you and can't stand seeing you like this. Please talk to us and let us in, please!"

She continued to stare down at her hands, while she began to tremble and quietly croaked out, "I can't, I just can't!"

"Yes you can Kitten, just trust us. We can help, I promise! You are like my daughter, I love you!" Dave pleaded.

"PG, we are all here, we won't let you down, but you have to tell us!" Emily begged with tears in her eyes.

Penelope finally looked up, while she shook with fear, eyes wide and tears running down her cheeks. She screeched out "I just can't and I won't!"

She suddenly jumped up, turned around and bolted towards the door. She stopped dead in her tracks as the door flew open and in walked her Hot Stuff, her Noir Hero and the love of her life. She gasped and stumbled back towards the table. She felt her chair and plopped down into it in total shock.

"Hi Baby Girl. Everything is going to be okay, I promise! He closed the door and started to slowly approach her.

Terrified and quivering she whimpered out, "Derrrekkkk? What are you doing here?"

Derek slowly walked over and crouched in front of her and tried to grin and softly said. "Last I looked, I work here. I came back for you, Sweetness!"

He started to reach out to her to caress her cheek, but she jumped back, let out a gasp and a sob. He quickly pulled his hand away as his heart shattered into a zillion pieces. He looked sadly around at his team, while he furrowed his brows stunned and appalled. She had never pulled away from him before. It was so much worse than he had imagined. He then looked back at his Goddess and he tried to fight off a tear and saw the petrified look in her eyes. All he wanted to do was to pull the sole owner of his heart in to his arms and hold her and protect her forever.

When Morgan walked in to the room, Kevin jumped up out of his seat and knocked it over. He then screamed out furiously, "NOOOO! Dammit Morgan, you have to die! I am going to kill you!" He then grabbed his gun and ran out of his office and headed to sixth floor.

Penelope looked around and tried to formulate a plan to get out of that room. She then cried out, "You're supposed to be in Chicago, still! Why are you here?"

"I came back early because I am worried about you Baby Girl! I love you and want to help you!"

Penelope shrieked out while sobbing, "Well, I'm sorry, but I don't need or want your help! Now, please go and leave me alone!"

She knew that came out too harshly, but it was necessary. She knew she had to push them all away so they couldn't be hurt, especially her Hot Stuff! She loved them all too much.

Derek continued to look at her and quietly said, "We aren't going anywhere! You have to talk to us, baby! Please let us in."

"No! Please, all of you leave me alone, I will be fine!" She croaked out as the tears continued to fall.

Hotch stood up from his seat and walked over and stopped in front of her. He leaned over towards her with such concern in his eyes and cautiously spoke out, "Penelope, we know what's been going on and we are not about to give up on you."

She abruptly leapt up and startled both Hotch and Derek which caused Hotch to hastily step back. Derek started to lose his balance, but caught himself and was able to stand up before he fell back.

She then hurried over to closest corner of the room. She backed up all the way against the wall. She began trembling uncontrollably, glared at Derek and screamed out, "Just stay away from me, you can't help! Nobody can help! He will kill you all, if I tell!"

She started to hyperventilate and grabbed her head. She was hit with a wave of dizziness and felt like her head was going to explode.

Derek started to approach her slowly, while everyone else stood up as their hearts broke while they watched and listened to their family member continue to break down right in front of them.

Derek slowly pushed on towards his girl. He held up his hands and in a low voice tried to calm Penelope down. "Shhh, it is okay baby. Just try and calm down and slow your breathing. No one is going to hurt us, we will be fine, I promise. What has that animal done to you? Kevin can't hurt you anymore, I won't let him."

At that, she looked up at him with wide eyes. He stopped where he was and held his arms out to her.

"How, how?" Penelope squeaked out and then without warning she doubled over in pain.

JJ and Emily in unison gasped. JJ cried out, "Oh my God, Garcie you are bleeding."

They all looked at her in horror with wide eyes and saw that she had blood running down both legs. Before anyone could react and rush to her, the door unexpectedly flew open.

There stood a furious and demented Kevin Lynch holding a gun. They all turned towards him and glared at him.

They immediately went for their guns. Derek grabbed his gun, while clenching his free hand into a fist. He clenched his jaw, gritted his teeth and growled out at the animal that had hurt his Baby Girl. He was completely filled with rage and hatred. All he wanted to do was kill the pathetic son-of-a-bitch.

Kevin roared out while menacingly brandishing his gun towards Derek. "What the hell is going on here? Keep away from my Plum Sauce. No one move or you will all die!"

Penelope managed to straighten up a bit, winced with pain and screeched out, "NOOOO, please don't hurt them Kevin. I didn't tell them anything sir, I swear!"

"It's too late for that, Penny! They will all die and then nothing will stand in our way. 'The Derek Morgan' will be dead and you will finally be all mine!"

She called to him again, sobbing. "NOOOO, I will do anything you want, just don't hurt my family, sir!"

Derek boomed out while slowly raising his gun. "Don't count on it Lynch, I will kill you! How dare you hurt the most loving and trusting person in all our lives! She has the biggest heart of anyone I have ever known! She is the most precious person in my life!"

He then glanced over lovingly to the love of his life and proclaimed with unshed tears in his eyes, "I love her with all of my heart and want to spend eternity with her!"

Penelope turned and looked at Derek quizzically still sobbing, she started to try and smile and when she tried to speak she was immediately cutoff by Kevin.

"Aww, Penny how sweet! I guess both of your eternities will start now! I promised you, you would have to watch your Noir Hero die first! Say, goodbye, Plum Sauce!"

Derek knew where this was headed. He immediately and instinctively side stepped in front of Penelope. He would protect her at all costs!

As Kevin turned toward Derek with a wicked smile and a deranged laugh he aimed his gun to shoot and she cried out, "NOOOOO!"

Lynch went to pull the trigger and was startled by Rossi and Emily as they both yelled out "Lynch drop your gun, NOWWW!"

As Kevin, turned to glare at them, he started to pull the trigger and suddenly the room went into chaos. As if in slow motion the whole room erupted in gunfire. Hotch, Derek, JJ and Reid had raised their guns while Rossi and Emily had him distracted. All of them aimed and shot Lynch at the same time. Lynch had a look of shock on his face and his mouth gaped open as he fell to the floor.

As everything happened, Penelope was screaming and sobbing. When the gunfire had stopped, she looked around at everyone and then watched as Kevin Lynch took his last breath. After he fell she noticed, the blood all over his shirt and face. He laid in a puddle of his blood, wide-eyed and his mouth wide open.

Hotch, ran over to Lynch, kicked his gun away, leaned down and checked for a pulse. He looked up and shook his head. He glanced up at Penelope and said, "He's dead! It's over Garcia he can't hurt you anymore."

As Derek, rushed over to his Baby Girl, she grabbed her head and doubled over in pain again. She felt dizzy and suddenly felt strange like she was floating and then everything went black.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! Just wanted to take a moment and thank you all for all of great support. You guys are all the best. A quick FYI, I am a Paramedic in real life so I tried to breakdown a lot of medical jargon, so it could easily be understood. I hope I succeeded. God bless you all!**

Derek reached her before she completely hit the floor. He caught her in his arms and slowly slid her down to the floor. He sat down next to her body and gently placed her head in his lap and started to rock her back and forth in his arms.

When she began to fall he had cried out, "Baby Girl, Baby Girl, what's wrong? Oh my God, call 911, someone help!"

She didn't respond at all as she was completely unconscious.

Reid rushed over and knelt down beside them. He leaned over to check for a pulse, while Derek sat there and stared at him with begging and hopeful eyes.

Reid looked Derek in the eyes and burst out, "She is alive, I have a pulse and she is breathing. Her pulse is very weak and her breathing is shallow!"

Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief and started praying.

Derek just sat there, he could not stop the tears and talked and pleaded with his Goddess.

"I love you, sweetness! Please stay with us and open those beautiful eyes of yours for me. Please baby, don't leave me! I love you so much, I can't lose you now or ever. I need you to wake up so I can prove to you I meant what I said. Please don't leave me!"

During his declaration, the team looked at each with the smallest of smiles on their faces. They all hoped that the two of them would get there long awaited and anticipated happy ending.

They waited for the medics and the team surrounded them and prayed she would be alright. JJ and Emily were hugging each other as they openly sobbed. Hotch put his hand on Derek's shoulder and squeezed it. Rossi and Reid stared at each other with fear and tears in their eyes.

Derek then raised up his head, looked at his family with tears falling down his cheeks and croaked out, "She just has to be alright! I have to be able to tell her my true feelings, I don't want her to doubt what I said. I love her so much and I have been such a fool! She can't die, she just can't! I can't go on without her. She is my life! "

He continued to rock her, pleaded with her and stared at her. He then screamed out, "Where are those damn medics?"

The team kept trying to console Derek and themselves. Trying to convince each other that she would be alright.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the medics arrived and rushed in. One knelt down in front of Derek and Penelope and asked, "What happened?"

Reid stepped over and informed the medic, "She has a very weak pulse and is breathing very shallow. She had grabbed her head with both her hands and doubled over in extreme pain and fell unconscious. She has been unresponsive since and she had blood running down both her legs."

The medic looked at Reid and nodded his head in acknowledgement and understanding. The medic then faced Derek and calmly said, "Sir, you need to lay her down flat and step back, so we can do our job."

Derek shook his head he didn't want to leave her. The medic spoke again, "Please sir, let us help her."

Hotch placed his hand back on Derek's shoulder and pleaded, "Derek, please let them do their job. You need to step back and allow them to help her."

Derek looked up at Hotch reluctantly, and gently laid her down, but not before he sighed and kissed her softly on her forehead. He stood up and stepped to the side. "Please help her, man! Please save her, she is my life."

JJ let go of Emily and walked over to Derek and pulled him into a huge hug. He hugged her back tightly as they continued to cry.

The medic nodded as he looked around at all the worried faces and said, "We will do our best, I promise!"

With that he went straight to work and began to assess her condition. He checked her vital signs, hooked her up to the heart monitor and ran an EKG, placed her on oxygen and started an IV line in her arm. His partner came over and helped lift her and placed her on the stretcher gingerly.

The first medic looked up sadly and honestly and quietly said, "She isn't doing too well, we really need to get her to the ER stat!"

Derek looked over to the medic brokenhearted, with pleading eyes and asked, "Can I please ride with her? I don't want her to be alone."

"Sure you can, just don't get in the way." The medic replied and nodded his head.

"Thank you, I won't."

Derek looked at Hotch when he said "We'll be right behind you, think positive. If she wakes up, tell her we all love her."

Derek nodded, looked at his family and rushed out to catch up to the stretcher that held his Baby Girl. They rode the elevator down and rushed her to the waiting ambulance. They loaded her into the ambulance, Derek jumped in following the medic.

Derek held Penelope's hand the entire time and kept talking to her and encouraged her and pleaded with her to open her eyes. He kept repeating that he loved her and not to leave him.

 **Potomac General Hospital -10:30am**

The ambulance roared up to the ER entrance and screeched to a halt. The medics jumped out the ambulance and were met by a team of doctors and nurses. They started to give their report while they lifted the stretcher out, with a still unconscious Penelope. A frantic Derek jumped out and followed behind his Baby Girl and the team of emergency personnel into the ER. Upon his arrival to the surgical trauma room, Derek was stopped immediately, the nurse told him he was not allowed in and was sent to the waiting room and was told he would be updated about her condition as soon as possible.

The team arrived about 30 minutes later. They hurried to the reception desk, where they were directed to the waiting room, as well. They all practically ran in and found an extremely distraught Morgan furiously pacing back and forth throughout the room. Upon hearing their arrival, he slowly turned around to face them with tears in his eyes. JJ immediately rushed over to him and drew him into hug and they both cried.

Hotch asked, "Any news?"

Derek pulled slightly away from JJ, took one hand and wiped his tears away. He then took a deep breath, shook his head and replied, "Nothing yet, they haven't come out. They wouldn't let me in there."

Spencer looked at him expectantly. "Was there any change enroute to the hospital? Did she wake up at all?"

Again he shook his head and replied, "No, nothing!" He then released JJ and began to pace again as he kept running his hand over the back of his neck. While he paced, he kept replaying the whole scene over and over in his mind. He was cursing himself out for not being there sooner for her.

Derek suddenly halted his pacing and looked over at Hotch and asked, "Why did this have to happen? We should have stopped him sooner!" There was a forlorn look of begging and pleading in his red-rimmed eyes as he cried out, "She has to be okay, she just has to! I can't lose her now, man!"

Emily approached him, placed her arm around his shoulders and sniffled out to him. "PG is gonna be fine. She is strong, don't you dare give up on her!"

He choked out, "I will never give up on my Goddess, never! I wish they would just come out and tell us something, this is killing me, Em!"

She swayed back and forth with him as she hugged him and quietly said, "I know, I know."

As minutes turned into hours, the very anxious and scared group of family waited for any news on their girl. They all looked shell-shocked. Reid sat in a corner with his head down contemplating. Emily and JJ sat on a couch next to each other, holding each other's hand for support while they silently cried. Hotch stood over by a window and stared out it aimlessly. Derek was still wildly pacing back and forth wringing his hands together.

Rossi entered the room carrying six cups of coffee. While passing them out he asked no one in particular, "Any news?" They all shook their heads no. Once he handed out the coffees, he sat down in a chair with his. He placed his coffee on the table next to him, reached into his pocket, took out his rosary beads and began to pray.

Finally, after an agonizing two hours a doctor entered into the room. Looking around the room he asked, "Penelope Garcia?"

They all jumped up and rushed over to stand in front of the grim looking doctor. Derek with hopeful and pleading eyes spoke up and said, "Yes, how is she?" Unsure he was ready for the answer that was to come, he braced himself.

The doctor replied, "Are you all family?"

They all spoke up and nodded emphatically in unison. "Yes!"

The doctor said, "Follow me please."

They all shot glances at each other as they all complied with his request. He led them all down the hall to an empty conference room. They entered the room and he told them all to sit down. The doctor also took a seat and opened up a file in front of him, as they all sat there anxiously waiting for him to speak.

He looked up and around at all the worried faces as he started to deliver the sad news. "My name is Dr. Benjamin Goldman and I am one of the main doctors treating Ms. Garcia. I have to tell you right off that she is in very critical condition. She has an extraordinary amount of injuries and issues that have to be dealt with. First off, I have to ask, were any of you aware of the amount of abuse Ms. Garcia was subjected to?"

Hotch spoke up first and answered, "We just recently realized the abuse, but had no idea as to the extent of possible injuries." The doctor shook his head while he listened to Hotch.

Rossi cleared his throat of the lump in it and shakily asked, "How bad was it and what did he do to her exactly?" He wasn't sure he was ready to hear all the gory details about his "daughter".

The doctor spoke up again, ready to explain the amount of devastation suffered and incurred by the hands of her attacker.

"Ms. Garcia appears to have suffered a great deal of injuries over the last several months. We found numerous bruises and fractures in different stages of healing over a good portion of her body. Including, her back, shoulders, chest, abdomen and inner thighs. She has a few recent unhealed rib fractures, as well."

They tried to catch their breaths as they sat there heartbroken and distressed as they intently listened to the doctor. Derek sat there clenching his fists and his jaw. He tried not to explode with anger. They all tried not to wretch as the news got bleaker and bleaker.

The doctor forged on with the dismal and utterly tragic list of her injuries. "As well as the bruises on the inner thighs of both legs, Ms. Garcia had quite a bit of tearing and bruising in her vaginal area."

Their heads dropped, as he could hear their audible gasps and the girls began to cry. Derek slammed his fist onto the table and began to shake. Spencer grabbed Derek's shoulder and squeezed it in a show of support and comfort.

The doctor continued on. "She also was given a pregnancy test and a rape kit was performed. The test came back positive. However, she miscarried due to the extent of trauma and beatings she had suffered."

The team was horrified and speechless hearing about all that the heart and soul of their family had to endure.

Dr. Goldman kept on. "We also performed a CAT scan of her head and found a bleed. She has what is called a subdural hematoma. It is caused by a trauma to the head and brain. It is a slow leakage of blood on the brain which is causing pressure to build up. It's been there for possibly a couple of weeks. Prior to sending her to surgery she never regained consciousness, which is not a good sign. Rest assured we are doing everything possible for Ms. Garcia. I am sorry to be so blunt."

When the doctor had finished speaking, JJ looked at the doctor and asked, "What are Garcie's chances?"

He looked at her and grimly said, "Honestly, right now not good only about 30/70. As soon as the surgery to place the shunt in her head is completed, I will give you more of an update."

At that he got up, picked up his file, nodded his head and left the room.

For what seemed like forever the devastated team just sat silent and numb. No one knew what to say or do. They just couldn't believe what they had heard. The extent of her injuries was horrifying and mind-boggling. They had no idea how to react, this was too much to take in. Their hearts went out to their girl.

As all that they had heard started to sink in, they started to look around at each other and stood up. Emily immediately went over to Derek and threw her arms around him and they both hugged and cried on each other. JJ hurried over to Spencer and they also hugged each other with tears in both of their eyes. Hotch and Rossi looked at each other and Hotch uncharacteristically reached over and squeezed Rossi's shoulder for both giving and receiving of support.

Finally, Derek pulled back from Emily and turned around. As he noticed all the sadness in his family's eyes. He growled out. "If that bastard wasn't already dead, I would strangle him and kill him again. How could he do all that to Baby Girl? How could we not see it? I love her, she just has to pull through. I will die without her light, goodness and special heart!"

He started to break down again, kicked a chair and ran out of the room.

Spencer started to run after Derek, but Hotch stopped him by saying, "Let him go, Spencer! He needs some time alone right now." Reid nodded in agreement.

JJ tried to wipe away her tears while she cried out, "Oh my God, poor Garcie! How horrible! I just wish we had figured this out sooner. I can't believe it! How could he do all that to the sweetest person in the world? She just has to make it she just has to." She completely broke down again and Rossi just held and rocked her to try and soothe her.

Emily looked at Reid and asked, "What are her chances, Reid? Is the doctor right?"

.

Reid put his head down, "Unfortunately, he is right."

Emily gasped, "Oh my God, she has to be alright!"

Hotch spoke up, "We just have to think positive, she is going to be fine and wake up. We will all be here for her, every step of the way."

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. While they waited for more news on Penelope, they tried to remain as calm as possible. JJ called Will to inform him of the tragedy that had occurred. He had told her he would get a babysitter and head there quickly. Hotch called Jessica and let her know what was happening and told her he had no idea when he would be home. Spencer and Emily decided to make another coffee run for everyone, knowing it would be a long night. Rossi found the chapel and sat, cried and prayed for a while.

Meanwhile, Derek had run out of the hospital to the park across the street. He tried to catch his breath, he felt like he was suffocating. He needed some time to think and calm down. He was so angry with Lynch and himself. He wondered how Lynch could do such despicable things to his Angel. Angry with himself for not figuring this all out sooner and saving her from all that had happened to her. He kept telling himself over and over that this was all his fault and that he had been stupid.

He wanted and needed to do some damage to something. He turned around and punched the tree that was in front of him. He cut and bruised his knuckles, but he felt none of the pain. He leaned against the tree and slid down to the ground and put his head in his hands and began to cry silently.

He thought to himself, "Come on Baby Girl, don't you give up on me. Please, please be okay. I need you here with me always. I love you so much! Please don't leave me! Please forgive me, I didn't realize. Forgive me, Goddess."

He sat there for a while longer. He was remembering her smile, her laugh and all the great times and memories they had shared. After a bit he had managed to calm down some, he stood back up and took his phone off his belt and called his mother. He filled her in on all that had happened. Before they hung up, she told him that she would get there by the morning. He finished his call, took a deep breath and walked back inside to find his team.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

They all met back up in the conference room to wait for some more news on Penelope. They talked, remembered and paced. Another two hours had passed when Dr. Goldman walked back into the room still looking somber. They all took a seat, held their breaths and waited.

The doctor looked at them all, sighed and opened his mouth to deliver the news. He started with, "Well, she made it out of surgery and is in the recovery room right now."

A collective sigh rang out throughout the room.

He then proceeded, "The rest of the news is not that great. I have to be honest with you. We placed a drainage tube in her head to aid in reducing the pressure on her brain. We still don't know the full extent of the head trauma yet. We won't know that for quite a while. We will have to wait for her to wake up first. Right now, in order to give her body some time to heal we had to place her in a medically-induced coma. She is hooked up to a ventilator until the swelling decreases and we are sure she can breathe on her own without complications. I'm truly sorry that I couldn't give you all better news. Just know also, Ms. Garcia is going to have a long hard road ahead of her both physically and emotionally if and when she wakes up. Do you have any questions at this time?"

They all sat there stunned and shocked with this latest news. The girls were crying. Will had arrived and tried to console JJ. Emily held onto Derek's arm for strength and comfort as he put his arm around her shoulders. Reid and Rossi did a quick hug for some extra support.

Hotch just stared straight ahead at the doctor and asked, "Doctor, what are her chances to pull though? You said "if" before. Do you think she will wake up?"

Dr. Goldman looked around the table, shook his head and answered, "Her chances are still pretty much the same about 40/60. She is in extremely critical condition mainly because of her head injury. As for waking up, I honestly don't know. We are hoping so. Don't give up and pray."

They all put their heads down as their hopes started to dwindle a bit. They all silently vowed to pray and keep sending positive thoughts to their girl. Even Derek promised himself that he would pray, even though he still struggled with his faith and God to this day.

After a few moments, Derek looked up and asked, "Can we see her?"

The doctor replied, "Not right now, she is still in recovery. When we move her to Surgical ICU we will come and get you."

They nodded in acknowledgment and then Derek asked, "Can someone stay with her, as well? I really don't want to leave her alone and want to be close to her until she wakes up."

The doctor rose up and responded, "You can all visit with her and yes I will let the staff know that you will be staying with her. We will bring you in a cot or a recliner. Just don't interfere with their jobs, okay?"

Derek stood up and shook the doctor's hand and weakly smiled. "Thanks doc, I really appreciate that. We all appreciate all that you are doing for Baby Girl and I won't get in the way, I promise. I just want to be with her."

"Good, we will let you know when you can all see her. "I suggest you all grab a bite to eat. It will be at least a couple more hours while we closely monitor her." He smiled and left the room.

After Derek left his cell number with the nurses in case something happened they decided to head across the street for a quick bite to eat at the diner.

 **Later-Approx. 2 hrs.**

After they all had gotten something to eat, they made their way back to the hospital. While JJ headed to reception to notify the staff that they had returned, the rest of the team along with Will made their way back to the conference room.

A short while later Dr. Goldman returned and said, "There is still no change with Ms. Garcia's condition. She has been taken out of recovery and moved to the SICU. The SICU is on the second floor and she is in room 238. You can all head there now, the staff is aware of your impending arrival."

He then added, "Oh Agent Morgan, the staff is also aware that I have given permission for you to remain with her. Just remember my earlier instructions."

Derek shook his hand, "Thanks doc and I do."

All the others nodded their thanks and they all left to see Penelope.

They arrived at her room a few minutes later. All of them took a deep breath and glanced at each other. JJ grabbed Derek's hand and squeezed it and they stepped into her room. As they looked to her bed their hearts began to constrict immediately. They all stopped dead in their tracks and stared at her with heartbreak in their eyes. They saw how she was hooked up to, too many machines, including the ventilator helping her to breathe.

They stared at her pale, motionless body. She had visible bruises and all kinds of tubes running in and out of her body. This included the one in her head to help with the drainage of blood and to hopefully relieve the pressure on her brain.

Their once vibrant, bubbly and exuberant tech analyst and friend, just laid there a former shell of herself. It broke their hearts, as they tried to fight back the tears. They all crowded around her bedside. Derek walked to one side of the bed, leaned down and gently placed a loving kiss on her forehead. He then slowly and softly picked up her hand and placed it in his. He raised it up slightly and brought it to his lips and kissed it. He carefully lowered their hands and just held on for dear life. The entire time he did this he refused to take his tear filled eyes off her beautiful face.

JJ walked to the other side, she also leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek as the tears began. JJ then stepped back and Emily inched her way over and repeated the same gesture. Eventually, everyone had taken their turn. Afterwards, while Derek stayed still and unwavering from his position beside her, JJ and Will stayed on the other side while holding each other for support. Everyone else just remained in a semi-circle around Penelope's bed.

There they remained in those positions for what appeared to be like hours. All that could be heard was sniffles, cries and the constant humming and beeping of the machines that helped to keep her alive. This had somehow given them a sense of peace knowing that she was there still amongst them.

No one had said anything for the longest time, as they were all lost in their own thoughts and prayers. Of course, they all longed for the same thing. They prayed for her to wake up and come back to them.

After a bit, Derek was the first one to speak. He continued to hold her hand while he couldn't tear his eyes away from her and began "Sweetness, it's your Hot Stuff! We are all here for you, baby. Please wake up for us and give us that beautiful smile of yours. We love you, I love you! Please come back, my Angel."

"Garcie, I love you and please come back to us. Henry is missing his fairy godmother and we so definitely need a girl's day."

"Kitten, we all need you and miss you! I miss my fun-loving "daughter"! I have plenty more Italian recipes to teach you, so please hurry back."

"Garcia, you are like my sister. I need you to wake up, you are the only one who listens to all my statistics. Don't forget you promised to go with me to that sci-fi convention. We love you!"

"PG, you are our light and the only one who keeps us going in this dark world. You keep us smiling and are always there for us. Please don't leave us. We will always be there for you, too!"

"Chere, we all need our friend and Henry really needs you. There is no one who can spoil him like you do. Heck, you're the only one who really appreciates my Okra Gumbo!"

They all chuckled slightly at that. They all tried to hold back their tears and their sniffles, throughout everyone's heartfelt and loving messages to Penelope.

Hotch then added, "Penelope, Jack needs his Aunt P. He loves you, after all you are the only one that he allows to play all those video games with. Don't forget you are his biggest cheerleader at his soccer games, too! We need you to fight and not give up. I know I don't say it enough, but you are the best part of our world, you are our heart and keep us together. We all love you!"

As time went by slowly, a nurse came in to check her vitals, the machines and their readings. She looked around at the ragged, tired and melancholy group and shook her head. She declared, "You all look exhausted, I suggest that some of you go home and get some rest. We will take good care of her and you can come back later."

They all looked at each other and shrugged. They knew she was right. So with hesitation and resignation they decide to head home. They all kissed Penelope goodnight, one by one. Then they approached Derek. The girls hugged and kissed him goodbye. The men all clapped him on his shoulder, except for Reid and Rossi who gave him a quick man-hug. With promises of calling them with any updates or if he needed anything, they all forlornly walked out of the room.

After the team's departure, Derek walked across the room and rolled the recliner right next to Penelope's bed. Before sitting down, he leaned over his Goddess, the love of his life and gently placed a few soft kisses on her cheek and forehead. He wished he could kiss her full, pouty and beautiful lips. Unfortunately, he couldn't because of the ventilator being in his way, He sighed sadly and sat down.

He carefully picked up her frail, soft hand and again placed her hand in his and gently squeezed it. The hours ticked by slowly as he stared at her and continued to hold and squeeze her hand. The entire time he tried to quietly will her to come back to him.

He talked to her all night long, he was afraid to fall asleep in case he missed something. While he caressed her cheek, he rubbed her hand and pulled it up to his lips and kissed it as he pleaded with her.

"Hey Sweetness, it's me I'm still here. I am not going anywhere. I am not leaving until I get to see you open those big beautiful eyes of yours. I just wish that you would've talked to me and come to me about what that bastard Lynch was doing to you! I wish I would have seen it sooner. I know what he did to you, baby. I know he threatened you and hurt you, but you should have told me. I would have done anything to help and protect you, I love you so much, my Angel! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! I should have stopped him, but I failed you. I hope you can forgive me someday. You are the best part of my life, you are my heart. I can't and don't want to go on without you."

At this point, a nurse entered the room for a quick vitals and machine check. Derek had stopped talking and his eyes never left her. The nurse finished her duties and left the room.

Derek continued to pour his heart out. "You complete my life beautiful lady and I am so sorry I never told you that before. I have been so foolish, blind and stupid. I was scared to admit my true feelings to you and myself. I was afraid you would reject me and you still might. I know I am not worthy of you, but I need to be able to tell you. I love you with all my heart, body and soul. If I had gotten my courage up sooner and stopped fighting myself, this would have never happened to you. You hopefully would not have been with Lynch and maybe just maybe we would be together. I need you to really hear me, Angel. I need you! You are my God-given solace, my guiding light in this world of darkness. You are my safe haven, the other half of my heart and you keep me sane. You are my Baby Girl, my Goddess and will always be! Please come back to me, give me a chance to make it up to you and prove to you how much I love you! Please don't leave me, wake up and tell me you forgive me! I love you and miss you so much, woman!"

The tears that had been falling while he poured out his heart to his Angel had spilled down his cheeks and then onto her hand that he had not let go of. He couldn't control his emotions, which was not like him. He had always been able to clamp them down most of his life after his childhood horrors. He had made sure that he had closed off his heart for many years so no one could hurt him again. She somehow had managed to find her way around that impenetrable wall he had built up for years. Which had been one of his biggest fears, letting her in and getting hurt. He so desperately wanted her to continue to take down that wall. He wanted to love her, to hold her and be there for her for the rest of their lives.

With a heavy heart, he looked up from his seat and stared out the window into the dark sky and said, "God, we haven't really spoken in a long time. I know I have had my struggles with you, but I really need you to listen to me, now. Please don't take my Baby Girl away from us, from me! We all need and want her in our lives. I need her so badly. She has the biggest heart of anyone I know. She doesn't deserve this. Please don't take her away! I promise, if you let her come back, I won't hold back anymore. I will tell her my true feelings as soon as she wakes up. We all need her goodness and pure and loving heart. Please let her live. Bring my Angel back! I love her, please help her! Thank you and Amen."

He looked back down at his girl and caressed her cheek with his free hand. As the tears continued, he laid his head down on the bed right next to her hip. He stayed in that position sad and exhausted. He finally stopped fighting sleep and drifted off thinking of his Baby Girl.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Penelope's Hosp. Room-Dec. 29** **th** **-09:00 hrs.**

Derek was suddenly startled awake by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He sat up quickly and looked up into the face of his mother's loving and worried eyes. He kissed Penelope's hand while he squeezed it, placed it down gently on the bed and stood up.

He grabbed a hold of Fran and pulled her into a tight embrace as she threw her arms around him. He cried out, "Ohh Momma! I am so glad to see you!"

With tears in her eyes, she declared, "Oh Baby Boy, I wouldn't be anywhere else! I love you and I am so sorry." She rocked him back in forth in her arms and asked, "How are you? How is Penelope? Any changes?"

A few minutes later, he finally calmed down enough and pulled back from her. They looked at each other in the eye and he answered her with a sniffle and a shrug. "Momma, don't worry about me, I'm fine." He then sighed and took a deep breath.

He went on and sadly said as he looked over at his girl. "Baby Girl, is in a coma! They put her in one to help her heal. I haven't seen any changes."

"Has the doctor been in yet this morning?" Fran inquired with curiosity and concern.

"Not yet, Momma."

With more tears in her eyes, she forlornly looked over at Penelope and quietly said, "She looks so fragile and pale, the poor sweet girl. Why would he do such horrible things to such a beautiful soul?"

He growled out, "I wish I knew, Momma! I want to bring him back, just so I could kill him again with my bare hands. He had no right!"

"Calm down, Baby Boy! He's not worth it. The most important thing is to get your Baby Girl through this ordeal." She stood there next to him, while rubbing comforting circles up and down his back.

He looked over at Fran. "Momma, I can't lose her. I love her so much and need a second chance to tell her that!"

"I know you do, honey! You just have to think positive. She will make it through this, I just know she will." Fran conveyed with total concern and tenderness.

He gazed at her with such sadness and whispered, "What if she doesn't, Momma? She is my life I can't make it without her."

She pulled him back into a mama bear hug and encouragingly replied, "She will be fine! You can't think like that. It will be a struggle, but she will make it through this. We all will be here to help her. She is a very strong young lady. You have to remember she loves you, too! She will fight to come back to you!"

"Thanks, Momma! What would I do without you? I love you!" They continued to hug for a few minutes, then he stepped back and tried to give her a smile.

A few moments later, the door opened and the doctor proceeded into the room. He closed the door and walked over to Derek and his mother. He held out his hand to Derek and they both shook.

"Good morning, Agent Morgan." He then gazed at Fran and asked, "Who would this beautiful woman be with you?"

"Good morning, doc. This is my mother Fran Morgan. She just flew in from Chicago." He then stated, "Momma, this is Penelope's doctor, Dr. Goldman."

He shook her hand, smiled and said, "Good morning, Mrs. Morgan. It is very nice to meet you."

"Thank you, doctor. It's nice to meet you, too. Thank you for helping Penelope and Derek. Then she asked, "How is Penelope doing this morning?"

He looked at both of them and answered. "You are quite welcome, Mrs. Morgan. I was coming to do an exam on her right now. If you two wouldn't mind stepping out for a bit while I conduct my examination, I would appreciate it."

"I don't really want to leave her-" Derek started to say.

Fran interrupted her son and chirped out, "We understand. We will go to the cafeteria to get some coffee and a bite to eat."

"Thank you, Mrs. Morgan. I will tell you what, when I complete my exam I will meet you there and give you an update on her condition."

Derek grumbled and huffed, but let Fran lead him out of the room. As they were leaving, he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Penelope's cheek. Then he told her, "I love you, Sweetness, I will be right back."

Fran grabbed her son's arm and said, "We shall see you shortly, doctor." With that said, they then exited the room and headed downstairs to the cafeteria.

True to his word, once the doctor completed his examination of Penelope, he headed to the cafeteria. Once there, he bought himself a cup of coffee and had a seat at their table. They both looked up at the doctor with hope and expectation in their eyes.

As he was about to open his mouth and fill them in on his findings, the team and Will approached the table.

Hotch looked at the doctor and asked, "May we join you?"

"Sure you can! Pull up some chairs, please." The doctor responded.

They all grabbed a chair and sat down awaiting news on their friend.

Derek looked around at everyone and remarked. "Hey guys, the doctor just examined Baby Girl and was going to give us an update. Good timing! You all remember my mom, right?"

They all nodded their heads yes and JJ greeted her. "Good morning, Momma Morgan it is so good to see you again. Sorry, it had to be under such unfortunate circumstances."

"Good morning, everyone. Nice to see all of you again. I'm sorry about the circumstances, as well." She replied with total warmth and sincerity.

The doctor spoke up. "Good morning, everyone. After completing a very comprehensive and thorough examination on Ms. Garcia earlier, I am sorry to say there hasn't been too much change in her condition.

They all sighed, took a deep breath, put their heads down sadly and shook their heads in total disappointment. They were all hoping for some encouraging news.

Fran locked eyes with her son, just as he reached for her hand and he held on for dear life. He squeezed her hand while he tried to derive some strength from her. He felt so helpless, hopeless and disheartened.

The doctor began again. "Even though her overall condition hasn't changed, there are some encouraging signs."

With that, Derek's head popped up, eyes wide and began to shift in his seat. He eyed the doctor with anticipation, while he squeezed Fran's hand again and waited eagerly.

The doctor looked at Derek and continued. "Her vital signs appear to be stabilizing. They are not fluctuating as much as they were. She is getting some color in her skin and the bleeding from here vaginal area appears to have stopped. Also, the pressure on her brain is not any worse. However, the pressure and swelling has not decreased as much as I would like. The blood drainage from her head has slowed down, considerably. I will be ordering another CAT scan later this afternoon. Depending on the results of that, will determine how much longer that tube will remain in place. We will continue to monitor her pupillary response and inter-cranial pressure. My hope is maybe by tomorrow if things check out with the scan and nothing changes for the worse, we can remove the drainage tube. Once the tube is removed, within twenty-four hours we might be able to stop the medicine that is keeping her in a coma. The next 24-48 hours are going to be extremely crucial and telling."

Spencer hesitantly asked the doctor, "Have you done an EEG for any brain activity?"

Derek whipped his neck and head around to stare at Spencer with a furrowed brow and worry.

"Yes, we have completed an EEG. There was definitely brain activity and her pupils are responding quite appropriately."

Everyone exhaled deeply in relief with that encouraging bit of news. Around the table could be heard several mumbled, "Thank God's."

The doctor began his update again, "Even though Ms. Garcia is still in critical condition at this point and time. I have to say she is quite a fighter and she is doing better than I originally hoped. My expectations are that she will continue to improve and I have to say I am cautiously optimistic that she will continue to stabilize. She is certainly lucky to have such a loving and supportive family."

Derek jumped in and emphatically stated with his first real smile since this whole ordeal began, "No doc, we are definitely the lucky ones, here! She is the best!"

Dr. Goldman smiled and nodded. "As I was saying, she is definitely going to need all of you to get her through this. I have to finish the rest of my rounds, now. I will be checking on her later. If you need anything don't hesitate to have me paged or the staff can assist you. I will see you later. Don't give up hope and keep praying and talking to her. The talking helps, she can probably hear you. Stay positive, see you all later."

At that he got up and headed out of the cafeteria.

Rossi, put his hand on Reid's shoulder and asked, "So what do you think Spencer?"

Everyone looked at him with some renewed hope and waited for his response.

"The results of the EEG are very encouraging. The fact that her vitals are stabilizing is also very helpful. I did hope the swelling and the pressure in her brain would be decreasing at a faster rate. Especially, after the placement of the shunt. At least, it's not getting worse, overall, the doctor's optimism even though it is cautious is definitely a good sign. We have to remain positive. We should continue to talk to her on a regular basis. Studies show that talking to people while they are in the coma-like states enhances their brain activity levels and cognitive thinking skills. In other words, she will gain inspiration and love from it. It will keep her fighting and hopefully will convince her not to give up."

As everyone nodded their heads in agreement Derek turned to Spencer and clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks, Pretty Boy!"

"No problem, Morgan! Anytime!" Spencer responded with a slight smile.

Fran chimed in, "You are absolutely right Spencer! Things could be a lot worse, but if we remain positive and keep encouraging her to fight, she will win this battle. She is a very special young lady who is very lucky to have all of you."

Derek squeezed Fran's hand, smiled and murmured, "Thanks Momma, but like I told Dr. Goldman we are the lucky ones. She is our heart and soul."

Everyone stood up from the table and pushed in their seats. Derek and Fran reached for their coffee and everyone headed upstairs to be with their girl. They all walked into her room, weakly smiled and had a bit more renewed confidence.

TBC

PLZZ READ AND REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N1: Hey everyone! Thank you all your wonderful reviews and support with my story. I really do appreciate it. I really am looking forward to all of your feedback, it means a great deal to me. I really do want and need to know how I am doing. Making sure I have happy readers is super important. Thanks again to all of you that have favorited and followed me and my story. I love all of you.**

 **A/N2: I wanted to let you all know when I post my next chapter, I will also be posting a new story which will be a one-shot. I will be dedicating it to a special friend of mine. She is a very special lady and has uplifted my spirits many a time with her wonderful stories and has given me a tremendous amount of inspiration to keep writing more. Stay tuned to find out who it is and I hope you all enjoy it. God Bless!**

 **Later that Day-Penelope's Room 19:30** **hrs.**

The team and Will had stayed through lunchtime. They had spent all morning talking to Penelope. Reminding her of memories, telling stories and filling her in on Henry and Jack's antics. After everyone had lunch together, the team sans Derek headed to the BAU for an afternoon of paperwork and investigating more into the activities of Lynch from the last several months while Will headed home to relieve the babysitter for a few hours. They all had promised to come back later with dinner for both Derek and Fran.

The nurses had just returned Penelope back to her room following her CAT scan. Derek and Fran were anxiously awaiting the results. As promised the team minus Will returned with their dinner. Will remained home with Henry because their babysitter had an emergency pop up at the last second. When they walked in Derek was by Penelope's side holding her hand and kissing her cheek lovingly.

Once everyone sat down they ate their dinner, they talked about Penelope's afternoon. Derek and his mother explained, that there was still no change and that they had just returned Penelope back to her room just prior to their arrival. The team had also notified Derek that they were still investigating Lynch and as soon as they knew anything they would let him know. They were all now nervously awaiting the results of the CAT scan.

After about an hour had passed, Dr. Goldman finally entered the room. They were all anxious to hear what the man had to say. They were all sitting on pins and needles. After greeting everyone and checking Penelope's monitors and pupils, he turned to everyone and readied to speak.

Derek was sitting by Penelope's bed still holding his Baby Girl's hand and squeezing it. Just to remind her that he was still there. Fran stood behind him and laid her hands on both shoulders offering her silent, but loving support.

"Good evening everyone, I have the results of Ms. Garcia's CAT scan."

Everyone drew in a deep breath and started to worry and fidget.

"It appears that the pressure and swelling are definitely decreasing. The bleeding appeared to have stopped and has completely cauterized itself."

JJ jumped in and asked, "So, what are you saying, doctor?"

Everybody bored their eyes into him, waiting for further clarification.

He explained further, "What it means is that if things don't take a turn for the worse and continue on this promising path, I will try to remove the shunt and tube tomorrow afternoon. Her vitals are still stabilizing quite nicely. Her blood pressure is right now where we need it to stay. I have to say that I am quite pleased and upbeat about these findings."

"Whatever happens don't let her give up and help to keep her fighting spirit going. I still must warn you though, she still has a long way to go, but this is still very encouraging. Just keep talking to her and don't give up hope on your end either." With that, he smiled and waited for any questions or comments.

Everyone exhaled with a deep breath of hope and silently gave thanks to God. They even managed the first real smiles that they were to make and share since this had all started. Fran hugged her Baby Boy around his neck from behind him. He placed his hands on hers and leaned into her touch, taking much comfort from his Momma. Everyone hugged each other and prayed that all would go well into tomorrow.

Derek looked over at the doctor. "Don't worry doc we will never give up hope. I will never give up on my Baby Girl and I won't let her give up either, I promise! She is my world and I will not lose her, ever!"

Fran smiled and softly said, "I told you, Mister! My sweet and beautiful future daughter-in-law is definitely a fighter." She giggled and continued. "Please don't stop giving her a reason to come back to you and us."

"Momma, I love you but before you have us married I have to tell her I am in love with her first. She has to wake up and start the healing process. I will be there every step of the way, if she lets me."

Everybody chuckled at Derek's response to his mother.

Fran replied confidently, "Don't worry. I know all that. I don't doubt the strength of the two of you for a minute. You will get through this together! You both love each other. It will take her a bit, but I have no doubt she will figure it out, too! She is full of tenacity, spunk and stubbornness."

The doctor excused himself, said goodnight to everyone for the night amongst many handshakes and thanks. He stepped to the door, turned around and smiled then left.

After much hugging and a few tears of relief and the long awaited, but guarded optimism, everyone decided to head home for some much needed rest. They kissed and hugged their goodbyes to Derek and Penelope. Derek insisted that Fran head to his house for some sleep and a shower. Rossi offered to give her a ride home and pick her up in the morning which she graciously accepted with a smile. Fran said she would return first thing in the morning with breakfast and a set of clean clothes for her son. Derek had been given permission to shower in the on-call room in the morning. He thanked both his mom and Rossi and they left.

Once everyone had left, it was just Derek and his Goddess. He sat next to her bed, held and squeezed and kissed her hand softly and lovingly. As he sat contemplating and remembering all that was said today. His heart had felt a bit of relief that had managed to find its way in. He was grateful that his girl was starting to improve and would hopefully wake up soon.

A few minutes later while he stared at his God-Given Solace he began to speak with a small sad smile.

"My beautiful Baby Girl, don't give up on us now or ever. You are doing so well, keep up the good work. Don't stop fighting to come back. Tomorrow is a big day they may be able to stop the medications that are keeping you asleep. The whole family can't wait for you to wake up, my Angel. Momma being here has been a godsend and she loves you just like I do. The team and Momma went home to get some sleep. Jack and Henry send hugs and kisses to you. They miss their Auntie Pen just like we all do. They even made you get well cards and they are here waiting for you when you wake up, mama. God I miss you! I miss your voice, your laugh and mischievous smile. I miss seeing the sparkle in those beautiful big blue eyes of yours. You just have to come back to me! We have so much to talk about. First, we will work on getting you better and then hopefully the rest will work itself out. You own my heart, pretty lady! I vow to take care of you for the rest of our lives. That is if you will have me and forgive me for my ignorance.

He stood up, smiled and leaned over and peppered both her cheeks with gentle and love filled kisses. He then took his hand and caressed her cheek with all the love and caring he felt for her.

"Goodnight my sweet princess. I love you with all my heart and soul. I will be right here if you need me." He whispered lovingly.

He sat back down in the recliner, gently picked up her hand and squeezed it. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep from exhaustion. All throughout the night, he held onto her for dear life.

 **Penelope's Room-Dec. 30** **th** **-09:30 hrs.**

After spending the entire night asleep in the recliner, Derek woke up with a start. He looked around the room, while he became more alert of his surroundings. Finally, remembering his reason for being in the hospital, he jumped up from his chair. He looked down at his beautiful Angel who was still asleep, just as she had been now for two days. He picked up her soft, warm hand and squeezed it as he tried to smile. He then brought her hand up to his lips and gently and softly placed a loving kiss to the back of it. He then lowered it, leaned over her and placed several sweet chaste kisses to both her cheeks.

He straightened up, continued to stare at his Baby Girl while running his fingers from his free hand through her soft, honey colored curls. He smiled and spoke, "Good morning Princess! It's your Hot Stuff! I'm still here and I am not going anywhere. I wish you would wake up and show me your beautiful eyes. I need you, baby. I can't do any of this without you. I love you with all that I am!"

He then suddenly looked up when he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw that it was his Momma. She entered Penelope's room with her hands full. She had brought his go bag, with toiletries and several changes of clothes, a cup of coffee and his breakfast. This would be her new morning ritual for a little while.

"Morning Momma, thanks for everything. Did you get some sleep? Where's Rossi?"

"Morning Baby Boy! You are very welcome I did get some sleep once I decompressed a bit. Did you get any sleep? You look exhausted. Dave dropped me off and headed to work. He said they will be by later."

Derek kissed Penelope's hand one more time and laid it gently back on the bed. He then walked over to his mom and took everything she was holding. He placed it down and gave her a hug with a slight smile on his face.

"I'm fine Momma, I slept most of the night. Please don't worry about me. I will be much better when my Goddess wakes up! Thank you for bringing my things and some breakfast."

Fran pulled back a little from her son and looked at him with doubt in her eyes. "Of course I am going to worry about you Mister, you are my son! You need to take care of yourself, too! You won't do your Baby Girl any good if you fall down on your face from exhaustion and not eating properly."

He looked at her sheepishly and with a small chuckle he said. "I know Momma! I got some sleep, really. Thank you for worrying about me, though."

She pulled out of his embrace and walked over next to Penelope's bed. She placed a hand on Penelope's arm and gave it a slight squeeze. "How is she doing this morning? Any change? Has the doctor been in yet?"

Derek picked up his cup of coffee and took a few sips and lovingly placed his arm around his Momma's shoulder and replied with sadness in his eyes. "Still no change, Momma! I am still waiting to see the doctor this morning."

As if on cue, the doctor knocked on the door and entered the room. Dr. Goldman looked at her monitors and checked her pupils. He then glanced over at mother and son. "Good morning, was last night uneventful? Her vitals still appear stable."

Derek replied looking downtrodden, "Good morning, doc. Still no changes that I could see."

The doctor shook his head and said, "I would like to do a thorough examination in preparation for this afternoon. Also, she will be going in a bit for one more CAT scan today. I will need to ask you to step out for a bit, while I complete my exam, okay?"

Derek grumbled and Fran smiled. She nodded her head and said, "We understand Dr. Goldman, don't we Baby Boy?"

Derek rolled his eyes and then nodded his head in acknowledgment and understanding. He still wasn't pleased he had to leave his girl.

Fran chimed in, "Derek while the doctor does his exam, you go down the hall to shower. Then you can come back, eat your breakfast and get the report from the doctor."

"Alright Momma, I guess you're right. I will be down the hall if you need me. Thank you doc, we will leave you to your job." Derek capitulated.

Dr. Goldman smiled and shook his head. "Thank you, Agent Morgan. I will be done as soon as possible."

At that Derek, stepped over to Penelope's bed and leaned down and kissed her forehead. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and quietly said, "I love you Sweetness, I will be right back."

He looked at his mom, sighed with resignation and then hugged her. He picked up his go bag and left the room to go to shower and change.

The doctor looked at Fran with a grin. "He really does love her, doesn't he?"

"He sure does, doctor. He sure does!" She replied with a smirk and a giggle.

He nodded and looked down at Penelope. Fran then picked up her purse and coffee and left the room, with a smile on her face. She headed to the waiting room and anxiously sat down and hoped that the news would be good and encouraging,

TBC

Plzzz Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you again everyone for all your wonderful reviews. It means a great deal to me. Please don't forget to check out my new one-shot. It is dedicated to a very special friend and the title is "Timing is Everything."**

 **Meanwhile at the BAU**

In the round table room Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Emily were going through files and notes that they had taken from Lynch's office. The information they had gone through, thus far had made them angry and sick. Lynch had had a daily almost minute-by-minute accounting of Penelope's every move for almost six months. It also showed his downward spiral into madness and his chronicle of the abuse and suffering she had endured.

They had gone through about three quarters of what they had found. Suddenly, Reid came running into the room, out of breath. The team was startled and looked up staring at him with expectancy.

Reid breathlessly said, "Guys, you have to come see what I found in Kevin's computers."

Hotch's eyebrows furrowed, while he tensed up and asked, "What's the matter Reid? What did you find?"

"It's unbelievable and horrible, Hotch! You all have to come and see this, it's all about Garcia!"

They all shot looks at each other and nodded their heads. They immediately raised up and quickly followed Reid to Lynch's office.

Once they arrived, Spencer sat down at the computers and keyboard. Before pulling up the footage he had found, he turned around with wide sad eyes and a huge frown on his face.

"Hotch you had me go through his systems and I found a lot of files and videos."

JJ piped up, "Spence, what do they show?"

Spencer took a deep breath and began. "He had months and months of footage. Looks like he had cameras everywhere."

Hotch ground out, "What do you mean everywhere?"

"Everywhere, guys! He watched Garcia constantly! He had cameras set up in her office, the round table room, Morgan's office, Morgan's house and Garcia's apartment. He also had tapped into the security footage throughout the building and the garage."

The girls gasped and Hotch and Rossi looked at each other and shook their heads in disbelief.

Spencer asked, "Are you guys sure you want to watch any of this? It's sickening and really hard to watch!"

No one wanted to, but they knew they had to watch some of it. They all nodded to Reid to silently give their approval.

Spencer sighed, "Alright, just know that a lot of it isn't pretty. I will give you some highlights'"

They all stood there with their mouths gaped open. What they saw made them sick. They watched with hatred and sadness, what their girl had to endure all these months. They watched as the horrors and monstrosities played out in front of them.

They had watched for almost an hour. They had witnessed many of her daily beatings and sexual assaults with pure disgust. They had heard the numerous taunts, verbal abuses and watched as she had become more subservient and was put under his control. This all could be heard from the numerous recordings from her apartment and within the confines of her lair.

They also watched and heard him unraveling even more with the rants and ramblings that he had recorded of himself. They even had to listen to him threaten Morgan's life, as well as their own lives numerous times.

After almost an hour had passed, they couldn't subject themselves to anymore. The girls were sobbing uncontrollably while the men tried to soothe and comfort them and each other. Normally Emily was able to compartmentalize different parts of life and her emotions. This was all too much, as she allowed herself to finally breakdown and accept the comfort from everyone.

Rossi gritted out with total frustration and sadness. "Stop, Spencer we have seen enough what that sick animal did to Kitten!"

Hotch then said, "Catalog them all and make the necessary copies. Then meet us in the round table room."

Reid sadly nodded his acknowledgement and understanding.

JJ cried out, "Oh my God, poor Garcie! The things he did to her! How disgusting, what an animal! How could we not have known? Why would anyone do such horrible things to another human being?"

Emily spoke up, "Oh my God! What are we going to do about Morgan? We can't let him see this!"

Rossi quietly said. "You're right, he can't see these, ever. Only we have to tell him about this. When he hears about this he is going to demand to see them."

Reid nodded his head. "I agree, but it is going to be impossible to keep him away from these."

Hotch replied, "We will have to do our hardest to keep him away from them. I know it will be impossible, but we have to try. Although, he does have the right to know what happened to her and how we found out."

JJ sniffled out, "It's going to kill Derek and he is going to flip and continue to blame himself!"

They all nodded in agreement, sadly.

They were all at their wits end themselves. They just stood there in shock for a while. Finally, Reid went back to cataloging everything. The rest of the team filed out of the room, quietly and slowly one-by-one they headed back to the round table room. All the while, they tried to hold themselves together and not go off the deep end.

 **Penelope's Room-Later that Day**

Hotch had decided after bearing witness to the horrors committed against their heart and soul that everyone would be dismissed early. They all decided they would head to the hospital and find out how her surgery had gone. They also wanted to bring some non-cafeteria food for them to share with Derek and Fran.

Upon their arrival as they entered Penelope's room they only found Derek and his mother. Derek was doing what he does best. He was furiously pacing and worrying about his Goddess, his God-Given Solace.

Rossi was the first to speak up causing Derek to stop his pacing. "Where's Kitten? You two doing okay?"

Derek muttered, "They took her to surgery about two hours ago. We still haven't heard anything."

JJ walked over to him and brought him in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he placed his arms around her waist and buried his head into her neck. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes as she rocked him.

Dave walked over to Fran. "How are you holding up, Bella?"

Fran forced a smile. "I am hanging in there. Are you all, alright?" She had noticed a sadness and a thick blanket of tension among them when they had walked in.

Dave replied with a shrug. "We have definitely had better days."

Fran reached out and took hold of his hand as she tried to convey some comfort and understanding. He gave her a small smile and nodded.

Derek's expressive eyebrows shot up quizzically and looked around at the team as he pulled away from JJ. "What's up guys? What's wrong?"

Hotch quickly answered him. "Not now Morgan we will fill you in later. Right now let's just make sure Garcia is alright."

Derek let his shoulders slump and nodded reluctantly in agreement.

Emily piped up. "Hey, we brought everyone dinner. We thought we could all eat together."

Fran smiled and gratefully replied. "Thank you all. That was very thoughtful. What do say Baby Boy? You hungry?"

Derek walked over to the window, looked out and then turned around with sad and scared eyes. "Thanks guys! I can't eat until I know how Baby Girl is doing first. My stomach is in knots right now. Maybe, as soon as we hear something."

Fran stepped over to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She is going to be fine. You should try and eat something."

He looked at her and started to say. "Momma-"

Before he could protest again, the door suddenly opened and Dr. Goldman walked in. They all immediately turned around, tensed up, took a deep breath and anxiously waited to see what he would say.

Dr. Goldman smiled and began to speak. "Good evening everyone. Ms. Garcia's surgery is finished and she is in recovery."

Derek took another deep breath and hesitantly asked. "Hey doc, how did it go? Is she okay?"

"Ms. Garcia tolerated the procedure quite well! Her vitals are stable. We removed the shunt and the tube from her head."

They all exhaled and let out the breaths they didn't even realize they were holding. Fran gave a quick loving hug to Derek and smiled.

Spencer quickly queried. "Doctor, what is her prognosis?"

Dr. Goldman smiled and looked around at the expectant and hopeful family. "Well, she handled the surgery so well and the pressure on her brain is still steadily decreasing. It is almost back to a normal reading. We decided to discontinue the medication that is keeping her in the coma."

Derek perked up and excitedly jumped in and said. "Really! I thought you were going to wait on that. Not that I am not happy about it." He chuckled.

"Well we were, but she is doing surprisingly better. That young lady is quite a fighter." The doctor chortled out.

The room lit up with happy faces and guarded excitement and optimism.

Rossi breathlessly spoke and smiled. "That's great! What are we looking at now?"

The doctor replied. "At this point, it's all up to Ms. Garcia now. The medications should be out of her system fully by tomorrow morning. We are going to continuously monitor her here in the SICU until she wakes up or has stabilized completely. Just know it may take a while for her to wake up. She had quite a bit of trauma that she had to endure. Remain positive and again keep talking to her. It definitely helps. She will be up in about an hour."

The doctor said his goodbyes and walked out of the room. Everybody sent up their silent prayers and thanks. There were claps on the backs and hugs all around.

Fran exclaimed. "That is really encouraging news! My future daughter-in-law is going to be fine and will wake up soon. I can feel it!"

Everyone looked at Fran, shook their heads, giggled and smirked.

Derek leaned over chuckling and hugged his mother. He hoped that he would get the chance to tell his Baby Girl how he truly felt and be lucky enough to experience true happiness with Penelope. Marriage, children, lots of children if he had his way. "From your lips to God's ears, Momma! I can't wait to see my favorite girl and hope that she wants that, too! My Goddess is going to come back to all of us."

He pulled away from her and they grinned at each other. The team looked at each other and all had huge smiles on their faces.

Dave spoke up. "Let's eat while we are waiting for Kitten to come back."

They all nodded in agreement. They then passed out all the food and drinks. They all sat around, ate and talked about the latest news. The team had also decided that this would be a good time as any to fill in Derek and Fran on all they had found out earlier.

Derek tried to be happy that Penelope would hopefully be awake soon. At the same he sat there fuming and livid at what the team had told him about the horrific and heartbreaking things that his Angel had to endure at Lynch's hands. To say he was pissed off would be understatement. He wanted to punch something or someone. He wanted to kill that bastard all over again. If it wasn't for his mother, he would have gone off the deep end and done some kind of damage to something.

About an hour after the doctor's departure they had finished their dinner. Then shortly thereafter, Penelope was wheeled back into her room and placed in bed and hooked back up to her different monitors. The team all took turns hugging their girl and talking to her for a bit.

At around 9:00pm everyone decided to go home and try to get some rest. Everyone said their goodbyes to both Derek and Penelope. As had become a daily routine Dave and Fran left together and he would bring her back in the morning.

Derek sat by his Goddess all night. He talked to her all night long hoping that she would wake up. He held her hand and kept watch. He also kept apologizing to her for not protecting her and not admitting his true feelings towards her a long time ago. All the while, the anger and guilt would not leave him. He had been crushed by all that the team had filled him in on. They begged him not watch the tapes. They insisted that he didn't want to see all that she had been through. They warned him it would be too much to handle. He was still mulling over whether to watch them or not. It would probably kill him. Eventually, sometime towards sunrise he couldn't keep his eyes open. He laid his head down right next to her and placed his arm lovingly and protectively around her waist and drifted off to sleep.

TBC

Plzzz Read and Review


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the support you have given me so far! It means so much to me. I hope you continue to enjoy my story! Things are about to change! Hehe!**

 **Three Days Later-Penelope's Room 01/02/09**

The next three days were excruciatingly long and hard. There had been no changes in Penelope's mental status. Her vitals had completely stabilized, the pressure in her brain was gone and her body continued to heal. Alas, though, Penelope still had not woken up or shown any signs that she would be waking up anytime soon. The doctors had decided since she was in stable condition, that they would move her to a private room out of the SICU. As the hours and days ticked by they were all afraid she would never wake up.

Derek was beside himself, he couldn't understand why his Goddess had not woken up yet. He had been afraid to go to sleep in fear that he would miss something. He took catnaps while Fran and the team were in the room. He had not stopped talking or begging to her to wake up. He hoped she would hear his pleas and come back to him.

The team had been taking turns sitting with Penelope, Derek and Fran for days now. Each day they were losing more and more hope that she would ever wake up. It was crushing all their hearts and was taking a toll on all of them. The faith and hope that had been so strong days ago was definitely waning. 

It was now 8:00pm on the third day of their vigil following her surgery. They all had just finished their Chinese dinner. Fran and the team spoke to Penelope for a while longer and packed up for the night around 9:00pm. They all began their goodbyes and kissed their girl goodnight.

JJ walked over to Derek and embraced him. She then pulled back from him and weakly smiled at him. "Don't give up, Derek! She will be awake soon I can feel it."

"I hear ya, JJ. I will never give up on my Baby Girl!" He winked at her and gave her an ever so slight smile.

Emily walked over and gave him a hug and said. "She will be okay, you'll see." Derek hugged her back. "I know Em, I know."

Derek then turned around and reached out for Fran and they embraced each other. "Baby Boy, just have faith and let your love guide her back. Are you sure you don't want to go home and get a good night's sleep? You can't go on much longer like this."

"I'm fine, Momma! I told you I am not leaving her alone. I let her down once and I won't do that again. I won't have her wake up and no one be here for her. Don't worry, I will see you in the morning. If anything changes. I will let everyone know, I promise."

With that, everyone said goodnight and retreated from the room and left for the evening. They all shuffled to the elevator, looking quite sullen and in need of some decent sleep. They all of course had not slept well for about a week now.

After everyone had departed for the night, Derek had paced around Penelope's room for quite a while. Every so often he would look over at his Angel and sigh. He kept running his hand over his head and the back of his neck. All he wanted was for his favorite girl to wake up and smile at him. He longed to hear his God-Given Solace's voice, and laughter. He missed her giggling and their flirty banter.

He finally stopped his pacing and went to sit down on the side of her bed. He stared at her beautiful face and pouty lips for what seemed like hours, as he brushed her cheek with his knuckles. He leaned down and peppered her face with soft and tender kisses. First her eyes, then her cheeks, the tip of her nose and then finally her lips.

"Oh my beautiful Baby Girl, please wake up! Where are you? I need you mama! I need to tell you everything. I need you to know how much I truly love you! I can't stand this anymore. You just have to come back to me! You just have to! I don't know how to do any of this without you. Just know, I will always be here for you. I love you, Sweetness, with all that I am. Please don't give up on me or any us. I'm so, so sorry, baby! Please forgive me and my failings. I will do better and make sure I am worthy of you. We all miss you and your huge heart. Please wake up, please!"

He kissed her lips one final time and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. He then stood up and took his usual spot in the recliner. He gently picked up her hand and placed it in his and squeezed it softly several times. He placed his free arm around her waist and laid his head down next to her arm. He squeezed her hand one final time and then freed his hand from hers and let his hand rest on her forearm. He stayed in that position looking up at her face, for the longest time as a few tears fell down his cheek. He didn't mean to, but soon his eyes closed and he fell into a light, restless sleep. He hoped he wouldn't have any more nightmares tonight.

 **Two hours later-03:00am 01/03**

A couple of hours later Derek had finally fallen asleep. He was suddenly startled awake by the feeling of something landing on his head. As he jerked up quickly he noticed that Penelope's hand had slid off his head. He stared at her with wide eyes and tried to comprehend what had just happened. He then stood up and sat next to her at the edge of her bed. He picked up her hand and held onto it for dear life. He hoped and prayed that his Goddess had moved it on her own.

He squeezed her hand and cried out softly. "Baby Girl, can you hear me?" There was no response. He tried again in vain. "Baby Girl, if you can hear me squeeze my hand!" He practically jumped out of his skin when he felt a small squeeze. He smiled and exclaimed. "That's my girl! I'm here baby! Wake up and open up those beautiful eyes of yours for your Hot Stuff! Please mama, open your eyes and look at me."

She squeezed his hand again weakly as she started to moan and her eyes started to flutter.

"Come on Sweetness, you can do it! I know you can. Keep fighting and come back to me. I'm here forever, I am not going anywhere!"

After a couple more minutes of moaning and fighting to open her eyes, she was finally successful. She managed to open her eyes, looked around scared and tried to focus. Without her glasses, she seemed to focus and then she looked up into the smiling face of the man she truly loved. As she blinked continuously as she let out another moan and tried to smile.

"There's my girl! God, I am so happy you are awake. Welcome back, Sleepyhead! He grinned with tears in his eyes, he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on her lips and squeezed her hand gently. He was beside himself with happiness and total joy.

She managed to croak out. "Glasses?"

He immediately reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her glasses. He then leaned up and gingerly placed them on her eyes and waved at her.

She let her eyesight adjust for a few seconds and then looked up at him and smiled. She went to move a bit and winced out in pain.

"Easy baby, easy! Don't move around too much, you have quite a few injuries that you are still healing from." He tenderly rubbed the back of his hand up and down her cheek, while a few more tears escaped from his eyes.

It took a couple of false starts, but she finally rasped out. "Hiya, Handsome! Thirsty. "

He smiled, picked up a pitcher, poured a little water into a cup and placed a straw into it. He gazed at her with such love and quietly said. "Here my beautiful Angel, just take a few small sips. Easy, nice and easy."

She managed to take a couple of sips, cleared her throat and smiled weakly back at her best friend. She whispered out. "Thanks, my love. Better now." Then the tears began to form in her eyes and she cried out. "I'm sorry!"

He smiled at her trying to assuage her. He reached up and softly wiped away the one lone tear that had escaped with his thumb. "Shhh, Gorgeous, don't cry! No worries right now. We can talk all about that later. Right now, I just want to relish in the fact that you finally woke up. You have been asleep for almost a week. I've missed you terribly! I've missed your smile, your voice, your laughter and those beautiful blue eyes of yours, Goddess. We have all been worried about you and couldn't wait for you to wake up."

She wrinkled her nose and grabbed his hand. "A, a, a week? We?" She gasped and tried to shake her head and winced in pain again.

He squeezed her hand back and then with his free hand he brushed some hair away from her eyes and replied. "Easy hardhead! Yes, just about a week. We as in me, the whole team and my Momma."

With a confused look she asked. "Your mom?"

"Yes my mom! She flew out here as soon as I told her that you were in the hospital. She has been here for almost six days. She spends all day here with us along with the team. She has been very worried about you she loves you just like I do."

She started to cry again. "Really? How long have you been here?"

"Yes really, Sweetness! Don't be too surprised, we all love you and want you better as soon as possible. We weren't about to give up on our favorite girl! To answer your second question, honestly, I have been here since we brought you in. I haven't left your side except for bathroom breaks and showers. They let me stay, I couldn't leave you alone!"

She slowly lifted her arm and brought her hand to his cheek and cried out. "Ohhh my Noir Hero, thank you! I don't know what to say. You are the best friend I could ever ask for!"

He smiled, laid his hand on top of hers, lowered it down to his lips and kissed her palm. "No need to thank me, silly girl! There is no other place I would rather be. I love you, woman! "

She smiled and whispered. "I love you too, Handsome! Sorry, tired."

"I understand Baby Girl. Close your eyes and rest. I am going to signal for the nurse and let them know you woke up. Just rest, sweetheart! I will be right here when you wake up."

She slowly nodded and asked. "Promise?"

He leaned down and brushed his lips tenderly on hers and replied. "I promise Beautiful, no worries!"

At that, she closed her eyes and fell right to sleep, peacefully. While she slept he pushed the call button for the nurse. As he waited for her arrival, he texted the whole team and his Momma. He told them all she had woken up, but was now sleeping. They all excitedly replied back that they would be there in a few hours.

The nurse walked into the room and he relayed that she had woken up. He then explained she had been up for a few minutes and knew who he was and then fell back to sleep. She checked her vital signs and her monitors. As she left she stated she would notify the doctor.

He sat there at the edge of her bed, as he held her and smiled. He sent up his thanks to God that she had woken up. He was also extremely grateful that there didn't appear to be any brain damage from her injuries. He was excited and in seventh heaven as he started to move back to the recliner. He refused to let go of her hand as he kissed it. He then allowed himself to drift off to sleep for a while. He had beautiful thoughts and dreams as he slept near his Angel.

TBC

Please read and review! Let me know what you think now that she is awake. Yayyy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Penelope's Hospital Room -08:00am**

Derek had managed to sleep for almost four hours and woke up around 7:00am. He had been wide awake since then. He anxiously waited for Penelope to wake up again and the doctor to arrive.

Dr. Goldman walked into Penelope's room at 8:00am. "Good morning, Agent Morgan. I hear we had a breakthrough and some excitement last night!"

"Yeah, doc! My Baby Girl woke up last night!" He exclaimed practically bouncing in his seat with a huge grin on his face.

"Tell me, how did it go? How was her mind?"

Derek replied. "It took a few minutes to wake up and focus. When she finally did she knew who I was! She was a little thirsty so I gave her a few sips of water. She appeared to be in some pain and started to get a little upset. I calmed her down and we talked for a few minutes. She said she was tired and fell asleep. She has been peacefully sleeping since."

"That's okay, she is going to sleep a lot over the next several days. She will need that and that is perfectly normal following a coma. It sounds like she is on the right track, though."

Derek deeply exhaled with relief. "Thank God! It was so good to see her awake again. I was starting to give up hope that she would ever wake up. I just need her to get better, completely."

The doctor stated. "I understand Agent. Just remember she has a huge road of recovery ahead of her. Not only physically, but more importantly mentally and emotionally."

"I know doc, I will be there every step of the way for her, if she lets me! The rest of the family will be, too! How soon do you think she should start her psychological therapy?" Derek asked with some trepidation and nervousness in his voice.

"Well, as soon as possible! Ms. Garcia needs to get a bit stronger even after coming out of her coma."

Derek sighed, nodded his head in agreement and weakly smiled down at his girl.

A few minutes later the door opened and the team plus Will and Fran all walked in with huge smiles on their faces.

Fran immediately rushed over to Derek and threw her arms around him and excitedly asked. "Good Morning, Baby Boy! How is our patient this morning? How are you doing?"

"Momma, I am doing great my Baby Girl woke up last night! We talked a few minutes. She knew who I was and then fell back to sleep. We are waiting for her to wake up again."

Fran smiled and hugged him tighter. "That's wonderful news, son! See, I told you she would wake up! She is going to sleep a lot right now. She has a long road, but we will help her."

"Thanks, Momma! I am just happy she woke up and remembered all of us! I promise we won't let her down."

JJ walked over and hugged Derek. "I am so happy! Garcie is going to be alright! I was so worried! We all love her so much!"

"I know JJ, I know! We definitely are lucky she came back to us!" He hugged her tighter and grinned his famous thousand-watt smile.

As everyone else was hugging, clapping shoulders and exchanging the first joyous smiles in a very long time, they suddenly heard giggling. They all turned around with shocked and smiling faces.

They all practically flew over to Penelope's bed and immediately crowded around her.

"Good morning, Sweetness! What are you giggling about, silly girl? How are you?' Derek excitedly said with a huge smile on his face. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

She smiled widely as she looked around at her happy family and whispered. I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff!"

Derek threw his head back and laughed. "God, how I have missed that!" He reached for her hand and gave it a big squeeze.

She giggled again and continued to talk quietly. "Me too Angelfish, me too! I was giggling because I am happy to see my beautiful and courageous family. I'm so sorry, everybody."

"I told you baby, no worries. We will deal with that later. Let's just be happy for now." She looked all around and nodded her head in agreement.

Dr. Goldman cleared his throat and stepped over to stand next to her. "Good morning, Ms. Garcia. Glad to see you awake and nice to meet you. I am Dr. Goldman your primary doctor. How are you feeling?"

Penelope rasped out. "Hi doctor, please call me Penelope. Nice to meet you, too. I am sore all over and my throat hurts. My head is killing me and I am very tired. Most importantly, when can I blow this popsicle stand? I hate hospitals, no offense."

Everybody laughed at her last two comments. Dave spoke up. "That's our girl!"

Derek quickly grabbed her cup of water and she took a few sips. "Thanks, Hot Stuff!" He winked at her and smiled.

Dr. Goldman looked down at his vivacious patient and chuckled. "Okay, Penelope it is. You are going to be pretty sore for quite a while. Your throat will feel better soon you were on a ventilator for a while. We will get you something for your pain. Expect to be sleeping a lot for the next few days, as a result of the coma you were in. As far as going home, we will have to unfortunately play that by ear. You need to be monitored for at least the next few days. We will take it one day at a time. You suffered quite a bit of trauma."

Penelope groaned in disapproval. "I really want to get out of here!"

Hotch spoke up. "Garciaaa, don't rush it, we just got you back! For once don't cause trouble and listen!" Everyone chuckled.

"Alright Bossman, I will be good! I promise!" She sighed and wrinkled her nose in protest.

They all laughed and Derek leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. "You better behave, Miss Hardhead!"

She looked up at him and stuck her tongue out at him. The whole room erupted into laughter.

Penelope then whined out. "I'm really hungry!"

Dr. Goldman nodded his head. "Well, that's a really good sign. I will have the staff bring you in something light and bland for now. We will stick to things like soup, toast, Jell-O and fluids for a couple of days. We don't want to give you anything too difficult to digest right now, okay?"

Penelope responded by scrunching her face. "Okay, if I have to. Does that mean I can have chocolate ice cream, as well?"

Again everyone chuckled and rolled their eyes at their girl's not so surprising request.

The doctor grinned and said. "Well, maybe a little bit of that, too! Not too much just yet."

Penelope grinned and clapped her hands and chirped out softly, "Yayyyy goody, goody!" They all smiled at each other and giggled.

Dr. Goldman then looked around at the group and announced. "Well, I will tell you what. I am going to go for now and set up for your food trays. I will be back a little later to discuss your injuries, treatments that we have provided thus far and your future treatments. I want you to visit with your family for a little bit and then you need plenty of rest. Don't overdo anything and get some sleep. See you all later and again I am glad you are awake."

Derek shook his hand before he left. Penelope smiled and said. "Thanks doctor and I will be good." The doctor shook his head, smiled and left.

After the doctor walked out, everybody smiled and in unison said. "Welcome back!"

They each took their turns hugging Penelope, shedding a few happy tears and making sure she knew how loved she was.

"Garcie, I am so thrilled you are awake. We really missed you, sooo much! When you are up to it, I will bring Henry by to see you."

"Chere, welcome back you were sorely missed. Your Godson can't wait to see you! He has missed you bunches and bunches in his words." Everyone smiled and chuckled at that.

"I can't wait to see my little Godson! Tell him I love him and that I miss him bunches, too! Bossman give the same message to my Jackers, as well please!"

Hotch replied with an uncharacteristically large grin. "Of course I will! You can count on that. He will be really excited. We both love you and are so glad you came back to us, Penelope!"

"Aww, I love you both, too! She smiled widely.

"PG, I am so glad you are doing better. We missed you so much! When you are up to it, we definitely have to do a girl's day out for pampering. Emily beamed as she said that.

"You betcha, my raven-haired beauty!"

"Kitten, I really missed my daughter! Don't you ever scare us like that again! You make everything brighter and lighter for us! Deal?"

Penelope replied with tears in her eyes. "Deal, Papa Bear! I didn't mean to scare any of you. I love you all so much!"

Spencer piped up. "Garcia, we love you, too! I missed you! You are my sister! I can never lose you or anyone of you, for that matter. Ohhh, don't forget we have that Sci-Fi convention in March, you promised!"

Derek ruffled his hair as Penelope smiled and sniffled back her tears. "I won't forget, my favorite heap of gray matter! You won't lose me or anyone of us! We are here to stay, my baby brother!"

Fran stepped a little closer to her, sat on the edge of her bed, smiled and gave her a hug. "Hi Penelope, so nice to see you again! I just wish it was under better circumstances. I would rather have not seen you in the hospital. You are a very lucky young woman, to have all these wonderful people in your life! I am so glad you are doing better. I just want you to know, that I consider you a huge part of my family. You are like a daughter to me and if you will allow me, I will stick around for a while. I would like to help take care of you as you recuperate."

Penelope carefully reached out and hugged Fran, while she began sobbing. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ohhh honey, I didn't mean to make you cry! What's wrong? Please calm down and tell me! Fran tried to comfort her as they continued to hug.

Penelope began to calm herself down as she hiccupped several times. She pulled back slightly and stared at Fran incredulously. Derek in the meantime, had been on her other side and began rubbing his hand gently up and down her back in circles to help soothe her.

Penelope finally found her voice. "Ohhhh Fran, that is one of the sweetest things that anyone has ever said to me. A daughter, geeez! I haven't had a mom since I was eighteen years old. I don't know what to say. Thank you so much, I would love it if you stayed around. I, I, I lo-love you!"

Fran smiled at her and wiped away the tears that had started to fall down her own cheeks. "I love you too, sweetie! You are an extremely important part of my Baby Boy's life! Which automatically makes you extremely important to me. You have such a big heart and it shows with everything you do. I am proud to have you as a part of my family, always! I will be here for you as long as you need me. Don't ever forget that!"

Penelope smiled and cried out. "I won't forget, I promise! I see where my Hot Stuff gets his beautiful, gentle and loving heart from. You are very special Momma Morgan!"

Derek grinned at Penelope's words. Fran declared. "Penelope, I would prefer Mom or Momma, please drop the Morgan, okay?"

Penelope smiled at her and blushed. "Okay, Mom I will remember that. Thanks! Thank you all so much for everything you have done!" She said as she looked around her bed. "I don't deserve all of you and your kindness. I lied to all of you for months and months. I am so, so sorry, I hope you all can forgive me!"

"Hey, hey, hey Princess! There is nothing to forgive, baby! You didn't do anything wrong, it's all on that animal Lynch. He's dead and can't hurt you, anymore! We will discuss this a little later when you are a bit stronger. You should rest right now!" He smiled, as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. He then leaned down and kissed her lips ever so softly and lovingly.

"Kitten, Derek is right, there is nothing to forgive! We love you and should have figured everything out sooner. Some bunch of profilers we are!"

Penelope laid back onto her pillows slowly and carefully. She then looked down into her lap and mumbled. "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known. I got really good at hiding everything, I was soo ashamed!"

"Ohhhh Garcie, there is nothing for you to be ashamed about. It was all Lynch's fault, not yours! Now, you just need to start the healing and we promise, you will never be alone again. Family always does for family! JJ sniffled as she tried to fight back the tears. Will pulled JJ into a warm embrace and kissed her temple.

"I love you guys all so much! I really missed all of you! It killed me not being able to tell you! I was sooo scared! He swore that he would kill Derek and hurt you guys! I couldn't let him hurt any of you. You are my family and I couldn't and wouldn't take that chance!" She laid there shaking with tears steadily running down her cheeks.

Derek sat down next to his Angel and he went to comfort her. He started to place his arm around her shoulder. She flinched and shrank away from his touch. His heart shattered into a million pieces, as the anger for Lynch started to consume his mind again.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Handsome! I didn't mean to do that. Please, believe me. I just feel so dirty and used." She saw the heartbreak on her best friend's face. The last thing she wanted was to hurt the most important person in her life.

Derek immediately snatched his arm away and sadly looked at the sole owner of his heart. "It's okay, baby! It's not your fault. I understand, trust me I really do! I'm sorry, I should have known. You are not dirty and do not forget that. You are our very special heart and soul!"

Penelope nodded her head and sleepily said. "I'm sorry." She then drifted off to sleep rather quickly.

Fran looked around at everyone and then down at Penelope. "Poor thing, she was totally exhausted. I can't believe everything she has been through. How does anyone do something like this to another human being? It just breaks my heart."

Dave stepped over to Fran and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "Fran, with all that we see each day, we still ask ourselves that. It doesn't get any easier, trust that."

Derek leaned down and kissed his Baby Girl tenderly on the forehead and whispered. "I love you, my Angel!" He stood up and walked over to his mother and gently pulled her up and hugged her. He then slightly pulled back from her and gave her an appreciative smile. "Thanks momma, she really needed to hear what you told her. I know it meant the world to her! She really loves you and needs a Momma, just like you. After all, I don't mind sharing you with the woman that has my heart. You are the best and I love you, sooo much!"

"Aww Baby Boy, I meant every word. She is one of the most special people I have met. She has the biggest heart and I see why you love her so much! She is your soulmate, just give her some time to come around. I have no doubts that she loves you just as much, I see it in her eyes. We will help her come all the way back! Like I said before, she is very lucky to have all of you!" Fran turned around as a sad smile covered her face as she watched Penelope sleep.

"Nuh uh, Momma! I told you we are the lucky ones to be in that beautiful woman's life and heart." He looked at his family and noticed everyone nodding in agreement.

Spencer stepped in front of Derek and suggested. "While Garcia is asleep, why don't we all go downstairs and get some coffee and a snack."

Emily smiled and responded. "That sounds like a great idea, I definitely could use both."

Derek shrugged his shoulders and said. "Nahh, you guys go ahead, I am staying with my Goddess."

"No way, Morgan! You are going to leave this room for just a little while and join us. Garcia will be sleeping for a while. Besides, she will kill all of us if she finds out you are not taking care of yourself!" Hotch barked out.

Derek narrowed his eyes as his expressive eyebrows shot up. "But—"

"No buts Morgan, that's an order!" Hotch smirked.

Derek looked defeated and sheepish as he said. "Yes, sir, I guess I could use some of both."

Everyone chuckled, even Fran as they made their way out the door. Fran took Derek's hand and guided him out as he ruffled Spencer's hair.

Dave shot a look at Hotch and muttered. "Nice one Aaron, nice!"

Hotch just grinned, shook his head and kept on walking towards the elevator. "Rank has its privileges."

All through their breakfast Derek sat there ruminating in his own little world. On one hand, he was thrilled that his Angel was going to physically heal apparently without any lingering effects. However, Penelope's mental and emotional states were a huge worry for him. She was definitely going to be left with numerous long-term psychological effects. He was so desperate to make sure she healed completely in time.

This brought him to his current dilemma. He was engaged in an internal debate with himself. When should he admit his true feelings to her? She was in a very fragile state right now. He didn't want to complicate things for her any more than they already were. He was afraid she will shut down and pull away from him altogether.

As if Fran could read her son's mind and thoughts, she leaned over and gently placed her hand on his arm, smiled and quietly said. "Don't worry Baby Boy, you will know when it's the right time. She loves you, too! Just give her some time to process everything."

Derek placed his hand on top of hers, squeezed it, shot her a shocked look and chuckled. "How did you know, Momma?"

She giggled and retorted. "Trust me, a mother always knows!"

"That they do, Momma! That they do! I love you!" He grinned and shook his head in amazement.

"I love you too, Baby Boy!" They went back to eating their breakfast, while everyone continued to rejoice about their girl waking up.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that have favorited and followed my story or me. It is greatly appreciated and an honor. I am so glad you enjoying my story, thus far. Please feel free to drop me a note and let me know how I am doing.**

 **I wanted to give you a head's up. After I post this update I will be posting my first chapter of my next new short story. It will be four chapters and is called "The Pitbull vs. The Pitiful." I hope you enjoy it and will let me know what you think. God bless all of you.**

 **A/N2: FYI Please keep both Jenny Crum and ddgorgeous and their families in your prayers. Their fathers are both sick and need all our good thoughts and prayers. Thank you!**

 **Next Morning-08:00am-January 4th**

Penelope slowly woke up the next morning and tried to stretch, but winced in pain. She grabbed her glasses off the nightstand and put them on. She looked down to the side and couldn't help but to smile widely. There she saw a sleeping sexy Derek Morgan. He had his head resting on her hip and one of his arms wrapped around her waist lovingly and protectively.

As she admiringly took in the essence of the man that had captured her heart, she with a feather like touch laid her hand on top of his muscular caramel colored arm that was still holding onto her for dear life. She laid there as she inwardly contemplated. She hoped that Derek would be able to forgive her for lying to him for all those months. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had. She was still totally and completely in love with him. Right now though, she felt absolutely ashamed, embarrassed and dirty. She had let Kevin do all those things to her and couldn't stop blaming herself.

She sighed deeply. As much as she wanted to be with Derek, she knew deep down that he would not want her after everything that had happened. She had decided no more secrets between her and her family, but she still didn't want them all to know the true extent of all the atrocities he subjected her to. She was glad that she had miscarried that animal's baby.

Penelope really had no idea what she was going to do. She hated herself for everything that Lynch had done to her. She continued to convince herself that if everyone found out everything that had happened they would all hate her. She remembered their words that they would be there for her and help her, but how could they when she felt guilty and extremely dirty. Penelope felt helpless and hopeless and that she was definitely not worthy of anyone's love or help.

She stared down at the love of her life who was still peacefully asleep with tears in her eyes, she whispered. "I love you, Derek! I'm so sorry! I hope you can forgive me someday for all my lies!"

Penelope was really at a loss and devastated. She really had no idea how to handle this. Maybe once she was released from the hospital she should leave town and disappear. This way no one would know the whole truth and she wouldn't have to constantly see the look of betrayal and pity in their eyes. She made up her mind that was the best thing for everybody! They would eventually forget about her and move on.

Her attention shifted back to Derek as she heard him stir a bit. When he didn't move anymore and continued to sleep, she half-heartedly smiled at him. She lifted her hand that had been laying on top of Derek's arm and moved it to his cheek. She gently brushed her fingers up and down his cheek. After a few seconds she moved her hand back to his arm. She began softly drawing imaginary circles with her thumb over his lion tattoo.

Derek began to stir again and smiled in his sleep. She stopped her movements, but not in time. He woke up, opened his eyes slowly, lifted his head and grinned his thousand-watt smile at his guiding light.

"Good morning, Princess!"

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff!"

"You already have, my Angel! How did you sleep? How long have you been awake?" He longingly gazed at the beautiful woman next to him.

"I slept pretty well, Sugar Shack. I've been up about fifteen minutes. How ya doing? Alright I hope."

Derek chuckled as he sat all the way up and stretched his body out. "You are amazing Baby Girl. You are the one in the hospital bed and you ask me if I am alright. Yes, baby I slept and I am doing fine as long as you are."

Penelope blushed. "You are my best friend and I still worry about you. How can you sleep that well in a chair? You need to go home and get some decent sleep. I will be fine, Angelfish! I don't want you to stop your life because of me. I am so not worth it!"

Derek stood up and sat down next to her on the side of her bed. He took her hands in his, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked at her incredulously. "Penelope Calliope Garcia, I am not stopping my life! You are my life! Don't you ever let me hear you say you're not worth it ever again! You are so worth it you are everything to me. You are my life, my light, my God-given solace and my Baby Girl!"

"Handsome, how can you say any of that! I lied to you for months! You could have been killed because of me. I feel totally ashamed and dirty. I can't stand what he did to me and I just want to run away and not face anybody, anymore! It might be the best thing for everybody if I just disappeared!" She looked down at her hands as she began to sob and could not look him in the eyes.

Derek's heart was breaking and he shook his head. He could not believe what he was hearing from the love of his life. She was completely blaming herself for everything. He had to make her see that nothing was her fault. He knew what he had to do! This was not the ideal setting to do this, but he had to make her see that she was definitely worth it. It was now or never! He had to be entirely honest with her and admit his true feelings for her.

He gently took her hands into his, took a deep breath and stared at her. "My beautiful Angel, please look at me." He waited for her to look up and she shook her head no.

"Baby, please look at me! I need to tell you some things. Please mama!" She still shook her head no and refused to face him.

Derek took another deep breath, sighed heavily and slowly moved one of his hands under her chin. He softly placed two fingers under her chin and tried to guide her head up. Penelope would not budge.

"Hardhead, please I need to say these things to you and I want you to look at me. I need you to really hear me and listen to me!" He tried again to guide her head up, this time she raised her head and gazed at him with the saddest look in her eyes.

He smiled at his Goddess. "There she is, there's my gorgeous Baby Girl! I need you to listen to everything I have to say before you say anything. Deal, Princess?" She nodded her head in agreement.

He sighed, started to fidget and opened his mouth and began to pour his heart out. "Penelope, you can't go anywhere! You can't leave me here to fight all my demons alone. I can't do any of this without you right by my side. You my beautiful lady are the light of my life, my safe haven, my anchor in the storm and are the sole owner of my heart. I love you soo very much! I have loved you for years. I was afraid of you rejecting me, because of my past and that I am not good enough for you, my perfect Goddess! I am totally one hundred percent head over heels in love with you, Penelope Calliope Garcia! Please promise me you won't leave your Chocolate Adonis!"

Penelope let out a gasp and brought her hands up to her mouth. She had a waterfall of tears flowing down her flushed cheeks. She just sat there staring at the love of her life with her head tilted to the side. She was utterly shocked, she couldn't believe her ears and was trying to digest Derek's profession of love for her. Could it be? Could her Hot Stuff, her Noir Hero really love her. It can't be she said to herself. She always thought she was not his type. After all, she was a geeky, fat, dirty computer nerd. She is not good enough for him. She had no idea what to say or what to do.

Derek sat there as he got more and more nervous by the second. His heart dropped into his stomach and he gulped as he said to himself. "Ohh my God! I blew it, I blew it! I just ruined everything. I shouldn't have said anything. I knew it was too soon, damn it! She would never want a broken man like me. She doesn't believe me!"

She still had not said a word as the tears continued to fall. He began to apologize. "Ohhh Baby Girl, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Penelope interrupted his apology when she quickly placed her fingers over his mouth. Penelope then blurted out. "Stop, please don't!"

Derek studied her every move and her beautiful face with hopeful eyes and said nothing further as he waited with bated breath for her to continue on.

She let her hand drop back down and gazed into his loving eyes and handsome face.

Penelope stared at him in complete shock and questionably cried out. "You can't love me I am sooo not your type! Especially now, I am so dirty and disgusting. I won't let you throw your life away for the likes of me! I am the one that is not good enough for you. You need to leave Derek, before I can hurt you anymore!"

Derek jumped in shaking his head. "Woman, stop that! I don't want to hear that garbage anymore and I am not going anywhere until we finish this! First off, I don't have a 'type' and if I did, it would be a Penelope Garcia type! You have one of the biggest and most loving hearts I have ever had the privilege of knowing. You are the best part of my life and anyone else's that you come in contact with. I certainly would not be throwing my life away! Dammit mama, without you I don't have a life, you have to believe me! I'm sorry if this is too much for you, right now, but I am not sorry for loving you! I love you with all my heart and soul, my hard-headed Sweetheart! If you need more time to accept that, I will wait! I will wait forever, if that is what it takes. I won't give up on you or us Sweetness, I promise. However, if you still want me to leave I will, but it will be under total protest."

By the time he was done pouring out his heart, he had a steady stream of tears falling down his face. He never cried, but couldn't help himself.

Penelope was beside herself with a myriad of feelings and thoughts running through her head and heart. She knew that it took a lot for her Hot Stuff to put himself out there and completely open himself up to her. It could not have been easy for him to do that. She knew that he had tremendous trust issues and had difficulties expressing himself most times.

She slowly raised up her hand and cupped his left cheek. Her thumb started to brush away some of his tears. She gazed into his eyes as he leaned into her touch and she saw all the adoration and love he had for her. His eyes never lied to her, her Hot Stuff really did love her and wanted to be with her. Penelope needed more time to heal, but she knew she had to say something to the man who she loved more than life itself.

Penelope swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths before she spoke. "I, I, I can't believe it! You love me! You actually and truly love me! Derek, I have waited years to hear those words from you. I have been in love with you for years, too! You had me at 'Gomez', my love. I never thought you would want to be with somebody like me. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please forgive me! I don't want you to go, Baby Boy! I can't handle all this right now. I just need some time to heal. I have been lying to my best friend for months. I pulled away from you. I am so, so sorry and I hope that someday you can forgive me. What Kevin did to me was horrible and I can't help feeling ashamed and dirty. I don't deserve you or your love. However, my Noir Hero, I will make you two promises. First, I promise I won't runaway and disappear and secondly, I promise to remember everything you said. Just have some patience with me, Handsome!"

As Penelope finished speaking to him, he had placed his hand on top of the one she had on his face and squeezed it softly. He then slowly lowered her hand, brought it to his lips and tenderly kissed her palm and smiled. Inwardly he was jumping for joy! She told him that she was in love with him, too! He was completely excited and enthralled with the beautiful woman sitting right in front of him. He took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm down his racing heart. He knew his girl was in an extremely fragile state right now. He promised himself to take it nice and slow with his Baby Girl. He would let her set the pace.

"Goddess, I did tell you the truth! I will never ever hurt you or lie to you. I truly and absolutely love you with all of my heart. I promise we will go very slowly and I won't rush you! You set the pace, like I said I will wait for you as long as it takes. Baby, I swear to you there is absolutely nothing to forgive you for. What you went through was cruel and disgusting! Nobody blames you for pulling away. You thought by not saying anything that you were protecting your family. I understand, I really do! No one and I mean no one hates you, Sweetness! We all love you and want to help you and be there for you. Just let us love and help you through this. I just hope you can forgive me for my ignorance and not protecting you from that pitiful animal. If anyone should have known, it should have been me. I have lived through it too, baby."

Penelope grabbed both of his hands and cried out. "Ohh Handsome, you didn't do anything wrong! I'm not upset with you! Like you said, there is nothing to forgive. None of this was your fault, none of it! Please, please don't blame yourself, Angelfish! You couldn't have known I hid it extremely well I had to. At first I thought I could handle it, but then everything just got worse and worse. I wanted out, but I did not have a way out and I didn't want him to hurt you or the rest of our family!"

"Princess, I just wish you would have let me in. I would have been fine and protected you. No one and I mean no one hurts the woman I love! I hate it that he hurt you and took so much away from you. I missed your loving spirit, your vivaciousness, your laughter, your smile that just makes me melt and the list goes on and on. When you are ready to talk about it I will be here for you, I promise!" He squeezed her hands, leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Hot Stuff, I am really sorry! I couldn't tell you about it, I was scared about everything. I can't talk about any of the details right now, but hopefully someday soon I will be able to tell you the truth. I hope you understand and will be patient with me. Can I ask you something, Handsome?" Penelope looked down to her lap, but not before she gave a sheepish look.

"Mama, you don't have to apologize, I really do understand. When you are ready to tell me, you will. I love you Sweetness! You know you can ask me anything, silly girl." He smiled and gave her a wink.

Penelope smiled back at the most important person in her life. "Thank you Sugar Shack, for being here when I need you the most. I will never forget it. I love you, too! Can I please give you a hug?"

Derek grinned and put his arms out. "Come here, Gorgeous! I would love it if you hugged me, it would make my day. No need to thank me, baby, I will never ever leave you."

Penelope giggled as she leaned into his waiting embrace. They sat there for a long time relaxing in each other's arms while they hugged each other. They pulled apart when the nurse walked into the room carrying her food tray and her medications. Her nurse took a quick set of vitals, gave her some pills and watched as she swallowed them.

Once the nurse left, Penelope ate her food, which consisted of orange juice, hot tea, toast, broth and some Jell-O. As she was finishing Dr. Goldman came in. They all exchanged pleasantries and the doctor asked her some questions regarding how she was feeling and what kind of pain she was in. Everything checked out and the doctor was satisfied. He excused himself to finish his rounds and told them he would see both of them later.

Shortly after Dr. Goldman left Penelope began getting tired. Derek leaned over and brushed his lips over hers as she fell asleep. He held her hand and smiled as he watched her sleep. Throughout the day Derek had been nodding out off and on. The team and Fran all put in appearances. They had brought more clothes and some food for Derek.

At one point, while Dave and Fran were there Derek had left to go take a quick shower and change his clothes. He didn't want her left alone. Before they left for the evening Dave had mentioned that he and Fran were going out to dinner that night. Derek had sent them on their merry way, but not before giving Dave a strong warning. Derek vowed if he hurt his Momma they would never find the body. Dave swore that his mom would be safe with him and that he would take really good care of her in every way possible.

Penelope had woken up several times during the day. She ate a little bit, took more of her medications and would pretty much fall back to sleep rather quickly. Her body really needed the rest and of course her Noir Hero never left her side.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I just wanted to pop over and thank everyone who has favorited and/or followed me and my story. I also wanted to thank all that have taken time to post a review. It means a lot to me. You are all wonderful and appreciated.**

 **Also, take note to check out my other new story "The Pitbull vs. The Pitiful." My latest update to be posted right after this update goes up. God Bless!**

 **Three Days Later-Penelope's Room-January 7th**

The next few days went by quickly. However, they had been rather difficult ones for Penelope. She had been allowed to start her physical therapy and began walking around. At first, she needed a bit of assistance and had to lean on Derek as she made her way around. Today was the first day that she was able to ambulate with little or no assistance.

The hardest part of the last few days was the fact that Penelope had begun her psychological counseling. She had found it very difficult opening up to her therapist about all the abuse and atrocities that she had suffered and endured over the last several months. She would shut down and breakdown, these cycles continued on a constant loop for days now. All throughout these cycles Derek's heart would break more and more for his Angel. She really was trying to cope and handle the flood of different emotions inundating her. She had broken down numerous times over the last few days. She constantly found herself pushing her family away and kept them at arm's length.

Throughout this really hard part of the first steps of her healing, her family tried to be there for her as much as she would allow them. Fran and Penelope had managed to coax Derek out of the hospital a few times during the day much to his displeasure. He had used the time to go home and spend time with Clooney, he would work out and go running with Clooney in tow. He had also made a couple of trips to the BAU. He even managed a couple of meals with Fran and the team. Of course the main topic of their conversations were about Penelope and her progress, thus far. However, the evenings were completely a different story. Derek still spent every night right by his Baby Girl's side. He kept watch and held her when she would allow him to.

Penelope had been having three therapy sessions a day. The therapist felt that she had to be aggressive with Penelope's therapy to start with. Penelope was having an extremely hard time opening up and sharing her fears. Her nightmares were also causing her a great deal of anxiety. Most nights she woke screaming and sobbing multiple times. Derek was there every time to support her and hold her until she was able to get back to sleep.

It was now 6:00pm and she had just finished her last therapy session of the day. Derek had slowly pushed open her door and stuck his head in with his thousand- watt smile lighting up his handsome features. Penelope looked up when she heard the door open. She gave him a sad little smile as he spoke.

"There's my girl! How was your day, Baby Girl?"

Penelope mumbled without making eye contact. "Long and tiring?"

Derek entered her room and dropped a bag off on her tray table before he took a seat next to her on the edge of her bed. "Awww Baby, I'm sorry. Did you eat yet, Sweetness?"

All she could muster up at the moment was a shake of her head to indicate that she hadn't.

Derek slowly reached over and placed his fingers on her chin and guided her head up to look at him. He smiled at the love of his life and exclaimed. "Well, that's okay, hot mama I have a surprise for you!"

Penelope looked at him and gave him a half-hearted smile. "Really, what kind of surprise?"

He grinned and winked at her. "Well, I brought your favorite Chinese food."

"Thank you, my love. Sounds good, you are always so thoughtful."

"Anything for my favorite girl!"

Penelope always felt so drained after her sessions. She was trying to deal with all of her mixed up emotions. She had so many things on her mind. She decided to try and cheer herself up a little not only for her sake, but for her Noir Hero, as well. She smiled at him, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She had noticed all the love and concern on his face and appreciated his attentiveness to her needs. Nonetheless, she was grateful for Derek's attempt at trying to cheer her up.

Penelope reached over with her hand and cupped his right cheek. "Well then Sugar Shack, let's eat! Did you remember-"

Derek interrupted her with a grin and tapped her nose. "The fortune cookies and the chopsticks, right? But, of course! Who do you think you are dealing with here? I'm no novice when it comes to my Goddess!"

Penelope giggled. "My bad, I should have never doubted you Hot Stuff!"

Derek shook his head in amusement as he stood up. He walked to her tray table and pushed it over right in front of her. He then began to unpack their food from the bag. He took everything out and placed it on the table, including a couple of sodas, her chopsticks and fortune cookies. He sat down and dished their food out of the cartons and then handed his princess her food. She smiled and thanked him. They enjoyed their dinner as they chatted as some of their old banter returned. Soon after they finished their delicious meal Dave and Fran arrived for their nightly visit.

Dave walked over to Penelope and hugged his "daughter". "Hey, Kitten! How are you doing today?"

Penelope hugged him back with a smile. "Hey back, my Italian Stallion! It was long and tiring. Then my Hot Stuff brought me my favorite Chinese food and brightened up my day a bit. How are you doing?" She asked with a wink.

Dave replied with a smirk. "I'm sorry you had such a long day, but Chinese sounds like fun. To answer your question, I am doing great." He winked and grinned at her, but not before he gazed over at Fran.

Penelope grinned back. "I am so happy for the both of you, Papa!"

While Penelope and Dave were talking, Fran had walked over to Derek and pulled him in for a long motherly hug. Fran pulled back and smiled at her son. "Hi, Baby Boy! Chinese, huh? How are you both doing today?"

He grinned back at his mother. "Hi Momma, yup, Chinese! My favorite girl's favorite food. Nothing is too good for my Goddess!"

He then stated in a low voice. "We are doing okay, Momma. She is getting stronger every day, but still struggling to keep it together."

"Don't worry Honey, it will get a little better and easier every day, just continue to be patient with her."

Once Dave had finished speaking with Penelope, Fran stepped over and pulled her newest daughter into her arms for a huge motherly hug. Penelope gratefully accepted it as she relished in it at the same time. She loved having a "Mom" it was the greatest feeling. They pulled back from each other a little bit and smiled at each other.

Fran spoke up. "How are you really holding up, honey?"

Penelope put her head down and mumbled. "Not that great, Mom. My therapy is opening everything up again and making me relive it. It hurts so much. I am so angry and ashamed I feel so dirty and I don't know what to do."

Fran could feel Penelope's sadness and frustration. Fran looked at her with such love and concern. "Awww honey, I know it's not easy to have to deal with all of this. You are such a special and strong young lady. You will get through this, but it will take a long time for you to heal and deal with your feelings. You're not dirty and you have nothing to be ashamed of. You did nothing wrong, you just trusted and cared about a person that did not see a good thing when he had it, No one deserves what he did to you, he was wrong and not you. Just remember you have the best family and we will always be there for you and love you very much, always."

Penelope leaned back into Fran's embrace and laid her head on Fran's shoulder and began to cry. As she shook and cried, Fran just held her and rocked her back and forth in her arms. "That's it let it out honey, just let it all out."

Derek watched the love of his life, the other part of his heart and all he could feel was heartbroken. He wished he could take on all of her pain, so she wouldn't have to keep suffering.

Dave clapped his hand on Derek's shoulder and nodded his head toward the door. They quietly exited the room to give the ladies some more mother/daughter time. Penelope really needed some more "Mom" time with Fran.

Once out in the hallway Derek stopped and leaned against the wall in total defeat. Derek then sadly looked over at Dave with tears in his eyes and quietly uttered out. "Rossi man, I am so worried about Baby Girl. I wish I could take away all her pain. I love her with all my heart!"

Dave placed his hand on Derek's shoulder and waited for Derek to look him in the eye. "I know you do son. We all love her and are worried about her. She is strong and stubborn, it may take a while, but she will come through this. Just continue to be patient and don't give up on our girl."

"Dave, I would never give up on my Goddess! I love her too much to do that. It just kills me to see her like this. She has the sweetest, kindest heart and that, that, that son of a bitch destroyed her spirit." Derek shook his head as his voice started to crack.

"Son, that animal didn't completely destroy her spirit, but he put a huge dent in it. She is a fighter and right now her shield is under repair. My daughter will come through this with all of our help! I just know she will!"

Both men just stood there staring at each other for a couple of minutes. Derek nodded his head as Dave pulled him in for a fatherly and supportive hug.

Dave pulled back and said. "Let's get some coffee and give our ladies some more time together alone."

Derek threw his arm over Dave's shoulder and nodded his head in agreement. "Thanks for being here for both of us, old man!"

They both chuckled as they made their way down to the cafeteria. "Old man, huh?"

 **Several Hours Later-02:00hrs.-January 8th**

After breaking down with Fran and spending additional alone time with her "mom", Penelope had calmed down considerably. The team along with Will had arrived to spend some time with Derek and Penelope. The whole family had shared some of Penelope's favorite ice cream compliments of Spencer. They all stayed for a couple of hours with everyone laughing and reminiscing about many of the good times they all had shared together. Penelope had fake pouted until JJ and Hotch had promised that she soon would be able to see her babies, Jackers and Henry.

While the gang was there, Dr. Goldman stopped by. He had good news for everyone. He had announced that since Penelope had been physically recovering so well that she would be able to go home in two days. Everyone rejoiced and was thrilled for their girl. However, as happy as Penelope was about leaving the hospital, she also had a lot of doubts and reservations.

Once everyone had left for the evening, Penelope was emotionally exhausted. She laid down and fell asleep quickly. Derek knew something was wrong and that something was definitely bothering his Angel. He tried a few times to get her to open up about it. She just kept insisting that she was alright, that she was just tired. Derek decided not to push the issue with her, he knew that when she was ready she would open up to him. They had said their goodnights and Derek fell asleep right next to the love of his life holding her hand.

After Derek had fallen asleep Penelope had been sleeping restlessly. Between the nightmares and flashes of her abuse along with her newest fears she gave up and laid there staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't get her mind to shut down.

Finally, after staring at the ceiling for over an hour, she rolled over on her side and watched her Noir Hero while he slept. As she laid there she kept debating with herself. She knew she needed to talk it out and figure it out. Penelope tried to convince herself to wake up her Hot Stuff, but she also knew he needed to sleep. He had been so worried about her and being that he slept in that recliner every night that he was exhausted. Of course, if she were to ask him he would deny being tired.

She took his hand in hers and absentmindedly began to rub her thumb in circles on the palm of his hand. The more time passed she knew that she needed to talk to the man that had always been there for her no matter what. She was on the verge of an anxiety attack.

Before she could finish talking herself into waking up her best friend, her rock, her everything Derek began to stir awake. Penelope knew there was no time like the present.

Derek turned his head and glanced over at his princess, smiled at her and then winked at her. "Hey, Gorgeous! You okay?"

Penelope gave him a small sad smile and shrugged her shoulders. Derek's senses immediately went into hyper drive and he flew up in his seat. He stared at his Baby Girl as he tilted his head to the side, then reached up and cupped her face with his hand.

"Awww Baby, what's wrong? You wanna talk about it?" He tenderly brushed his knuckles up and down on her cheek.

Penelope shrugged again as a tear ran down her cheek.

Derek moved his thumb and wiped her tear away as he looked at her with total love in his eyes. "Mama, talk to me! Tell me what's on that beautiful mind of yours, please."

Penelope took a deep breath and then sat up and curled her legs underneath her. She tried to be strong, but suddenly the flood gates opened up, she began to cry and squeaked out. "I'm scared Handsome! I really don't know what to do."

Derek stood up and climbed onto her bed and slowly brought the woman of his dreams into his arms. He gently pulled her into a hug. At first she tensed up, but then allowed herself to relax and leaned her head on to his chest. As she continued to cry and sniffle he began rocking her back and forth as he brought her even closer.

"Awww, Baby Girl! I'm here, you can tell me anything. You know that. What has got you so scared? You are safe now. I've got you, I've got you!"

Penelope began to calm down a bit as she allowed herself to work up the courage to be honest with her best friend. She took a few deep breaths as she prepared to lay out all her fears.

"I really don't know what to do. On one hand, I am thrilled that I get to escape from here in a couple of days. On the other hand, I don't have anywhere to go. I just can't think about going back to my apartment. That place has too many bad memories with all the horrible things that Kevin did to me there. I don't feel safe or at home there anymore. I just can't go back. I just can't!" When Penelope was finished, she looked up at Derek as she continued to shake and sob.

Derek continued to hold her and rock her. He took his hand and tried brushing some of her tears away as he kissed her forehead. He tried everything to comfort her. He gazed down into her petrified eyes. His own eyes were filled with some unshed tears and held such love and concern for her.

"Awww, my beautiful Baby Girl, it's going to be okay. Shhh, it's alright Sweetness. I've got you and you don't have to worry about that. I was going to talk to you about that, anyway. You don't have to go back there, ever! I promise you that!"

Penelope continued to stare at him, sighed and tried to calm herself down a bit. "What do you mean, Sug? Talk about what? I don't have any place to go!"

Derek put a smile on his face as he kissed her temple. "Goddess that is an easy fix. You will be moving in with me!"

"Baby Boy, I can't do that. I don't want to be a burden. Maybe I can find a room somewhere or maybe my raven-haired beauty will let me stay with her."

"Penelope Calliope Garcia, you are definitely not a burden! Why must you always be sooo damn stubborn?" He chuckled at her craziness. "I love you, silly girl! You will be coming home with me, where I can take care of you and make sure you are safe." He smiled down at her as he held her a little tighter.

Penelope stuttered out. "B Bu But-"

He immediately cut her off as he placed his fingers under her chin. "Hey, hey, hey! No buts hardhead! You are coming home with your Hot Stuff and that's that! I have spoken, woman! I need you with me and I promise you that you won't regret it. I want to be there with you every step of the way."

She sniffled a few times and bit down on her lip. "Are you sure, Angelfish?"

Derek shook his head and grinned. "I have never been more sure of anything else in my life! You hot mama, are my whole world and I always want you with me."

Penelope smiled and stroked his face. "You Derek Morgan are an amazing man and I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life. I thank God every day for you!"

Derek smiled his famous smile, leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her soft pouty lips. "Nuh uh, Dollface, I am the lucky one here to have the most beautiful and caring woman in my life. You amaze me every day with your love, kindness and strength. I wouldn't know how to survive without you in my life. I love you to the moon and back!"

"Well, I guess I can't say no after that, now can I?" Penelope squeezed his hand, as the tears continued down her cheeks while she half-heartedly smiled.

Derek responded while he grinned ear-to-ear. "Nope! So it's settled, you are coming to live with me. I will send the girls over to your place tomorrow and pack some things up for you and bring them to our house, mama!" Derek was definitely excited as he said. "I can't wait to get you home and spoil you rotten, Goddess!"

Penelope smiled up at him and then laid her head on his chest and hugged him. "Our house, huh? I like the way that sounds, Sugar Shack. I love you, too! I just need some time and we will take this slow."

He hugged her back and sighed happily. "We will take it as slow as you need, Baby Girl. You need time to heal and figure things out. I would never do anything to push you or make you uncomfortable. We won't rush anything, I promise! We will take everything one day at a time, one step at a time. I love you more than life itself, beautiful!'

Penelope began to yawn. As Derek held her for a bit longer she began to relax and decided she could now finally get some sleep.

"Do you think you can sleep now? Do you feel a little better, baby?"

Penelope looked at him tiredly and nodded her head. "I feel a little better, thank you my love. I feel totally wasted and cried myself out of tears." She got quiet for a minute. "Can you hold me for a while, until I fall asleep?"

Derek smiled as he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on her nose. "Of course I can do that for my girl. I would do anything for you, Goddess. Your wish is my command. I am glad you feel a little better. Let's get you comfy and cozy, Sweetness."

He stood up and toed off his shoes while she situated herself. Once she was all set he laid down next to her and she placed her head down on his chest. He completely encircled her with his strong loving and protective arms. He kissed the top of her head as they both sighed and drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope you enjoy my latest update. Let's see where Penelope and Derek's new future takes them, step by step. I will also be posting Chapter Three of "The Pitbull vs. The Pitiful" right after this.**

 **Also, I want to take a moment to all present and past veteran's a Happy Veteran's Day. Thank you to all who have served and given so much of yourselves including the ones who so valiantly gave up their lives for this great country and its people. God bless all of you, us and the amazing USA!**

 **Two Days Later-Penelope's Room-January 10th**

The next couple of days had passed pretty quickly. Soon it was the day that Penelope was to be discharged and sent home. The rest of her stay consisted of more physical therapy and most importantly very intensive counseling sessions. Penelope continued to emotionally struggle with everything including the nightmares that just wouldn't go away, although, she was able to open up more to her therapist, which was a very good sign.

Derek had spoken to the team about Penelope coming to live with him that following morning after they had their discussion. Everyone agreed it was better that she should not return to her apartment. The team had offered to go over and pack up her things. They had taken some of her things to storage and the rest of it went to Derek's house. She would be able to sort through it all when she felt up to it.

After Derek and Penelope had finished their breakfast, Derek decided to head to the florist for some roses for his girl and to make some phone calls to ensure that everything was completely set-up for his Princess' homecoming. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for his lady love. While he was taking care of all the last minute details he needed to, Penelope was having her last in-patient therapy session.

Penelope's therapist Cynthia had been helping her to deal with her vast array of different emotions and feelings. Cynthia had been helpful so far. Penelope felt more at ease when she had learned that Cynthia had a similar experience that happened to her.

Cynthia smiled at Penelope while she sat across from her. "So Penelope, how are you feeling today? You excited about going home?"

Penelope looked over and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I am okay. I definitely am ready to get out of here. I am really nervous though."

Cynthia tilted her head to the side and looked at her questionably. "What's wrong, Penelope? You know you can trust me with anything. How is it going with Derek?"

"I know, thank you. I just don't want to let anyone down, especially Derek."

"Why do you think you will let anyone down?"

"I really don't know. I just still feel ashamed, dirty and empty. Derek has been wonderfully patient and understanding and I don't want to hurt him. As you know, I will be staying with him and I don't know if I will ever be able to be good enough for him. Every time I close my eyes I still feel and remember everything that Kevin did to me."

"Awww Penelope, no one expects you to forget any of that anytime soon or ever. I can tell you that in time it will get easier and better. You have to give yourself time to heal. It will take a while, but you have a great family including Derek that are there for you."

"I know! My family of superheroes have been great. I just don't want to hurt any of them, because I am scared all the time. How do I get rid of these feelings of inadequacy, disgust and hatred of myself?"

"Penelope, everyone handles these things in their own way in their own time. You will know when it's time to let go of all those negative feelings! It won't happen today or tomorrow or next week, but soon. Let your family help, try and get back to a normal routine when you feel comfortable. Also, make sure you continue with our therapy sessions. If you need to see me every day at first that's fine, but I want to see you at least three times a week, okay?"

Penelope looked over to her and took a deep breath. "Okay, I will definitely see you at least three times a week. Will I ever feel like me again? How did you handle it?"

Cynthia smiled at Penelope and said. "I took it one day at a time. It took me a little while to finally open up to my family and my boyfriend. He was really supportive and was able to make me see it wasn't my fault, I was able to stop blaming myself and when I did that it was easier to move on and I began feeling normal again."

"I hope that I can feel normal again and soon. I really want to be happy again and not be afraid of being touched."

Cynthia then asked Penelope. "How do you really feel about Derek?"

Penelope blushed, sighed and smiled. "That's easy, I love him with all my heart. I have been in love with him for years. I was afraid that he would never feel the same about me. I have always been the fat geeky nerd. I am not his usual model type of woman. I was afraid that if I told him he would laugh at me and I would lose my best friend. I couldn't chance any of that."

Cynthia just sat there and shook her head in disbelief. "Penelope, you are a beautiful woman inside and out. I see a woman with a very big heart who truly cares about others. I also see how much Derek really loves you and is totally smitten with you." Cynthia chuckled after that last part.

Penelope blushed and smiled. "You can see that he loves me, huh? Well, the feeling is definitely mutual and I just don't want to let him down. Right now I can't respond to him the way I should or the way he needs or deserves. Sometimes, I completely pull away from him and his touch. I hate that I do that, but I get scared.

"Do you trust Derek?"

"Ohhh God, yes I trust Derek with my life. He is an amazing man. He would never hurt me and he has always been there for me. I just don't want to push him away. I don't ever want to lose him or hurt him. He's been so loving, patient and understanding."

Cynthia smiled and said. "I think you just answered all your fears about Derek and his feelings. Let him love you and be there for you. Give it more time and I think you will be pleasantly surprised. You have to be as patient with yourself, things will happen when and how they are supposed to. Just let Derek and your wonderful family help you heal and you will get through this, I promise!"

"Thanks for all your help, Cynthia. It truly means a lot. You are right, I have a lot to live for and to look forward to. I just hope it happens sooner than later."

As they were finishing their session, hugging and saying their goodbyes both Dr. Goldman and Derek walked into the room. They were both grinning and the doctor was carrying some paperwork in his hands.

Dr. Goldman looked at both women and asked. "Is your session done? Did you have a good session, Penelope?"

While Penelope answered, Derek and Cynthia were saying their goodbyes. Cynthia waved to Penelope as she walked out of the room. "Yes we are done for today and I think today's session went really well and it helped a lot."

Dr. Goldman then nodded his head and said. "Well, it sounds like you are doing better. Do you feel like you are ready to head home?"

Penelope responded with a smile on her face. "I am feeling a little more comfortable, Cynthia has been a big help. I am definitely looking forward to getting out of here and going home. Thank you for all you have done for me, I really appreciate everything."

Dr. Goldman continued to smile as he said. "You are quite welcome, Penelope. I just need for you to sign your release papers and as soon as the nurse brings your wheelchair, you are free to leave."

Penelope signed her release papers and both her and Derek thanked him again and shook his hand.

After the doctor walked out of the room, Penelope noticed that Derek was standing there with a huge grin on his gorgeous face. He looked like the cat that swallowed the canary and his hands were behind his back,

Penelope stood up and grinned back at him. "What is that huge grin about? Do you have something behind your back, Handsome?"

He continued to grin as he strolled closer to his Baby Girl. "I grin because my Goddess gets to come home with me today and I love you! To answer your last question, yes I have a surprise for you!"

She stepped closer and clapped her hands. "I love you more, Sugar Shack! What ya got for me?"

He brought his arms around and presented her with a gorgeous bouquet of two dozen deep red roses. "I have beautiful flowers for my beautiful Princess!"

She gasped out in utter shock and breathed in their heavenly scent, "Awww, Hot Stuff! You shouldn't have, but thank you. They look and smell wonderful. They are my favorites. My Chocolatey Hunk of Gooey Goodness, you are the best!"

He chuckled while she giggled. "Nothing is too good for my favorite girl! I plan on spoiling you, Sweetness!"

She blushed, smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him in for a hug and gave him a quick, but passionate kiss on his lips. As they lovingly embraced each other, her nurse Amy walked in with her wheelchair.

They reluctantly pulled apart as Derek asked. "Are you ready to blow this joint, my Angel?"

Penelope giggled and replied. "I was born ready! Let's blow this popsicle stand, my Chocolate Drop!"

They all chuckled at that. Amy suggested. "Derek why don't you go down and pull the car around and we will meet you at the front entrance."

"Sounds like a plan, Amy. I will see you in a few, baby." He kissed the end of her nose, grabbed her belongings and headed downstairs. When Penelope and Amy arrived outside, Derek was standing right next to the SUV. He opened the passenger door and gently helped his Baby Girl out of the wheelchair and into the car. He leaned over and made sure she was situated and then placed her seatbelt on. He gave her another quick peck on her temple as she thanked him.

They both said their goodbyes to Amy and thanked her for taking such good care of her. He then got in the car and put his own seatbelt on. They waved to Amy, he put the SUV into drive and slowly pulled away from the curb. They were both all smiles as they held hands knowing that they were on their way home to a new beginning, the best was yet to come!

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Casa Morgan-14:00hrs-January 10**

It was a beautiful sunny day and while they drove home Penelope smiled as she enjoyed soaking in the sun. It had been just about three weeks since she had been outside. She relished and savored in the fact she was out of the hospital and on her way home with her Hot Stuff.

She glanced over at the man of her dreams, the sole owner of her heart and continually smiled at him. Derek looked over at his Angel, winked at her and grinned. He lifted up their intertwined fingers and softly kissed her hand. He then pulled into the driveway, placed the SUV in park and shut the engine down.

Before exiting the vehicle, he gazed at the Goddess before him while still holding her hand. "What's going on in that smart and beautiful mind of yours, Sweetness?"

Penelope smiled at him while she lovingly stared into his heartwarming and honest eyes and then suddenly broke out into giggles. "I am just glad to finally be home and with you, Sugar Shack!"

Derek shook his head and chuckled. He leaned over the console and kissed the end of her nose. "I'm glad you are home too, Silly Girl! What am I going to do with you, mama?"

Penelope took her free hand and cupped his face in it. "Well my love, you can take me inside for starters."

He chuckled again. "As you wish, my lady love!"

Derek removed his seatbelt, jumped out of the car and quickly made his way to the passenger door. He opened the door and stretched his arm out and waited for her to take hold of his hand.

Penelope grabbed her roses then reached up and placed her hand in his and smiled. "Thank you, kind sir. Always the gentleman, Hot stuff!"

He bowed down as he winked at her. "Milady! Only for you, Baby Girl, only for you."

He helped her out of the car and they made their way over to the front door. He smiled at her as he opened the door. When he did he stepped aside to allow her in first. She started to make her way in and was met by everyone clapping and yelling. "Surrrppprrrriiiissssee, welcome hoooommmmee!"

Penelope gasped as her hands flew to her mouth as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Ohhhh myyy Godddd! How wonderful you all are, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Jack and Henry were the first ones to reach her after running over each eager to welcome her home.

Penelope sat down in the closest chair. Jack was the first to run into her arms smiling. "Welcome home, Aunt P. I really missed you! Are you okay now?"

"Awww, Jackers! I really missed you, too! I am getting better every day. I am sooo glad to see you. I love you, kiddo!" She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a huge bear hug.

Jack pulled back and clapped his hands. "Yayyy, I am glad you are doing better. I love you, too!"

Henry then wrapped his little arms around her while he grinned. "Aunt P, Aunt P I weally misseded you! Me gwad you home. I weally lub you, berry much! Can we pway after a while?"

Penelope continued hugging her Godson while the tears continued to fall. "I am so happy to see you little man! I really, really missed you, too! I love you very much, too! You and Jackers are the best medicine I could ask for! I don't know if we can play, but how about we watch a movie later."

Everyone chuckled and there were smiles all around as Henry clapped his hands and squealed out. "Yayyy, mobies. me lubs mobies. Meeemmmooo!"

Jack exclaimed as he jumped up and down. "Yeah Nemo, please?"

Penelope looked around the room and grinned. "Of course we can watch Nemo a little later."

Henry was thrilled. "Tayyy, Aunt P."

At that both Jack and Henry went running over to Clooney and squealed as they started chasing him around the house.

Penelope then stood up, as everybody else one by one all approached her and hugged her and welcomed her home. She was thrilled to see her whole family around her.

After everyone had finished hugging her and made sure she was alright and comfortable, they sat around in the living room while they all talked and laughed.

Fran had excused herself and headed into the kitchen, closely followed by Rossi. After several minutes they both made their way back into the living room and announced. "Lunch is served, let's eat!"

The whole group stood up, smiled and walked into the dining room and sat down. The boys had charged right past everyone squealing. They all chuckled. Hotch had helped Jack into his seat and Will had lifted Henry into his booster seat.

Penelope looked around the table at her smiling family and was so full of love and happiness. She was grateful and thrilled to be back in the fold of her loving family. "Wow, everything looks and smells delicious! I am soo sick and tired of that awful hospital food. Thank you all for everything you have done for me. I really appreciate each and every one of you for not giving up on me even though, I don't deserve it. I love all of you my fine furry family." She swiped at the few tears that had escaped.

Derek grasped her hand while shaking his head. "Hey, hey, hey! Stop that Princess! Don't think like that! You deserve the best of everything including everyone at this table. We all love you very, very much!" After saying that he gently kissed her temple and smiled at the love of his life.

Fran added. "Derek's right honey. You deserve nothing, but love, happiness and joy. You have been through some of the worst things anyone could go through. You are a survivor, though! You fought the beast and you won. You have more healing to do, but every day it will get easier and you won't have to do it alone. Please don't ever doubt our love and commitment to you. We all love you very much and always will!"

Penelope smiled at her family. "I love all of you, too! You are the best family anyone could ask for. Mom you are so right! I am a survivor and I hope you guys will be patient with me."

JJ leaned over and placed her arm around her sister's shoulder and smiled. "Of course, we will! You never have to ask that. Family always does for family, Garcie!"

Penelope had tears welling up in her eyes as she leaned over to hug JJ. "Thanks, Sunshine!"

When Penelope pulled back from JJ, she looked at Hotch. "Hey Bossman, when can I go back to work?"

Hotch chuckled as he shook his head in disbelief. "You are incredible, Garcia! What's the rush, Pen? You just got out of the hospital. You can come back when all of your doctors give you the all clear and not one minute before that."

She sheepishly grinned and fake pouted. "But-"

"No buts, Hardhead! Hotch is right baby, you need to heal before you worry about work. We will continue to miss our Oracle of All Knowing, but we will manage. Promise me you will be good?"

Everyone began to giggle as Penelope blushed and gave Derek a quick kiss on his cheek. "Alright, alright I promise I will be a good girl, Chocolate Drop!"

They let out a deep breath and laughed at her response. Derek squeezed her hand and winked at her. "Thank you, Baby Girl!"

Dave looked around the table at his family. "Alright guys, now that that is all settled. I want to offer a toast and then we can dig into all this wonderful food."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and raised their glasses.

Dave raised his glass as he smiled while he beamed at his "daughter".

"Here's to you Kitten, we are so glad you are home and safe. We are sorry for all you have been through. Just know you aren't alone in this anymore. We are always here for you no matter what! Don't you forget that my beautiful and stubborn daughter! To your continued healing and to the shared love of this great family! Our family is strong and all together again. We love you, Bella!"

Everyone smiled as they all clinked their glasses. "Hear, hear, to love and family!"

Derek squeezed her hand again and gave her a gentle and tender kiss to her soft full lips. She squeezed his hand back and smiled at him, as everyone started passing all the food around.

As they started to eat, Emily looked over and asked. "PG are you up to a girl's day out soon? It's been forever since we all had one."

"My raven-haired beauty that sounds like a wonderful idea. I have really missed our girl's days. We all should do that soon. You, me, JJ, Mom, Sarah and Desi it will be a blast. "She giggled as she took a sip of her wine.

The girls all nodded in agreement and chuckled. Their meal was wonderful, relaxing and delicious. They all sat around just talking about anything and everything. The boys told her all the activities that they had been participating in over the last few months. They all had fun while they laughed and shared stories. They all laughed especially hard as Fran, Sarah and Desiree shared some of the antics of a very young Derek Morgan. Some of the wild things that had been imparted to them actually brought about some blushing and sheepish looks from Baby Boy Derek himself.

Once everyone was done eating, the girls all volunteered to help with the cleanup. Penelope stood up to help and she was immediately shooed out of the room and told to go and relax in the living room. She mumbled and grumbled, but did as she was told. To ensure that she didn't stray Derek grabbed her hand and led her to the couch shaking his head the whole way there chuckling. She sat down with Jack and Henry as they began telling her knock-knock jokes while they patiently waited for the movie to begin.

Once all the cleanup was done everybody gathered in the living room to watch Nemo. Derek and Penelope cuddled together on the couch with both Jack and Henry as the movie began.

As the ending credits started to roll, everyone smiled when they noticed that both boys and their Aunt Penelope had all fallen peacefully asleep. The group said their goodbyes as Hotch and Will picked up their sons. They all bundled up and left to go home with promises of talking the next day.

Dave, Fran and the girls stuck around for a few more minutes to help finish the cleanup. With Penelope home now, it was decided that Fran and the girls would be staying at Rossi's mansion. During the last few weeks Dave and Fran had become quite close. So much so, that they had even been out on several dates. Derek had warned Dave several times that if he hurt his Momma they would never find his body. In the end though, he wanted his Momma happy. Dave made her happy and Derek had given his blessing.

Dave, Fran and his sisters said their goodbyes and promised to drop by tomorrow to check on both of them. Derek watched as his family pulled away and waved.

He stepped back inside, closed and locked the doors. He let Clooney back inside from the back yard. He made sure everything was all locked up and turned off all the lights. He then gently picked up the woman who had stolen his heart all those years ago and carried her upstairs to the guest room. He laid her down on the bed, took off her shoes and glasses carefully so as not to wake her. He then lovingly covered her up with her favorite quilt and kissed her on the forehead.

He whispered out. "Goodnight, sweet girl. I love you so much, sweet dreams!" He turned off the lights and stood there gazing at the love of his life, his Goddess and God-given solace for several minutes, while he smiled. He looked down to see Clooney at the foot of her bed as if he was standing guard over Penelope. He wagged his tail as Derek told him he was a good boy and to stay. He threw her a kiss and closed her door halfway and walked across the hall and entered his room, He decided to leave his door open so he could hear her if she needed him or had a nightmare.

He quickly undressed and took a nice hot shower. When he was finished with his shower, he put on some boxers and climbed into bed. He laid there thinking nothing, but good thoughts about his girl as he drifted off to sleep.

Penelope had been asleep for a few hours when she woke up in a cold sweat. She had had another nightmare about her abuser, Kevin. It was bad, but not as bad as some of the others she had endured. She looked around and found her glasses, placed them on her face and sat up. After her eyes had adjusted, she glanced around the room and figured out she was in the guest room. She then looked down and noticed that she was still in her clothes.

Penelope had put two and two together and figured out she had fallen asleep during the movie. She chuckled as she thought to herself that her Hot Stuff had carried her upstairs and tucked her into bed. She continued to think. "God, how I love that man, my Noir Hero!" She missed him, she had gotten used to having him right by her side as she slept. She climbed out of bed, went to use the bathroom and then changed into one of her favorite sets of kitty pajamas, which she found easily. She was glad not to have to sleep in anymore of those stupid and ridiculous hospital gowns. She giggled as she thought, "Ugh, how she hated them. "

She sat back down on her bed and mulled over an idea in her mind. She didn't want to be alone and she needed her Chocolate Adonis. Penelope made up her mind. She put on her bunny slippers, grabbed her robe and her favorite quilt and walked across to Derek's room.

Penelope took a deep breath as she slowly walked in and gawked at her Hot Stuff. She stood there as she grinned, there he was in all his Chocolatey, gorgeous and sexy glory. He was lying on his stomach, with one leg dangling off the bed, his blanket all twisted up around his other leg and he was humped into his pillow. That left his bare back and his strong muscular arms looking extremely delicious. She chuckled to herself quietly and listened to him lightly snoring. She thought, poor thing was probably exhausted and glad to finally be sleeping in his own bed.

She just stared at him in awe for about five minutes before she slowly tiptoed over to the unoccupied side of his bed. She quickly and quietly laid down her robe on the chair that was located right next to the bed. She then slipped off her slippers and removed her glasses and placed them on the nightstand.

She slowly got into bed and laid down next to the amazing man that would forever own her heart. She felt totally safe and loved whenever she was around her best friend. She really needed to feel safe and she did. Penelope smiled as she leaned over, lightly touched his back and gave him a few soft kisses to his shoulder. She then sighed happily and turned over to her side. She humped into her pillow as well and covered herself up with her quilt that she had brought with her. She whispered "I love you my handsome knight." She then quickly fell asleep to hopefully dream about the sexy man that was laid out next to her.

A little while later Derek woke up to use the bathroom. As he sat up he looked over and saw the most beautiful and sexy sight he could see. The woman of his dreams was lying in his bed fast asleep. He grinned from ear-to-ear as he wondered when she had made her way into their bed. He quickly and quietly got up and used the bathroom. He was still grinning as he laid back down on his side right behind his Goddess.

Derek played with her soft and silky blond locks for a few minutes. His nose was filled with the scent of jasmine and honeysuckle. He loved the scent of her shampoo and the body wash she always used, it was intoxicating. As he continued to run his fingers through her hair, he thought to himself how much he loved the amazing, gorgeous woman lying next to him. He also felt overwhelmingly grateful that she was there with him safe and sound. He was definitely very lucky that she loved him as much as he loved her. He knew that she had a long road ahead of her yet, but she was trying to get her life back. He vowed he would always be there for his Baby Girl, would keep her safe and he would make sure that she always knew she was loved and cherished.

He placed a soft and lingering kiss on the back of her neck as her essence titillated his senses. He gently and protectively placed his arm around her waist as he spooned her. He was content and sighed happily as he snuggled up against her. He was afraid he might wake up his princess so he quietly whispered. "I love you, Angel of my Heart." After a few minutes with only happy thoughts dancing through his mind Derek drifted off back to sleep with a huge grin on his face.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. Also, thank you to all that have followed and favorited my story. God bless all of you! Also, wanted to remind you to keep praying for Jenny Crum and ddgorgeous! Both of their dads are very ill and need God's great presence and all the prayers they can get. Much love to all f them.**

The next morning arrived with the warmth and beauty of the sun shining through the windows. Derek had been awake for about twenty minutes. He just laid there soaking up the sun as he relished in the presence of the woman who had always and will always be the sole owner of his heart.

With one arm still protectively wrapped around his Goddess, he used his free hand to gently and continually run his fingers through her silky and sensuous hair. He laid there, content, peaceful and captivated with his Baby Girl's essence.

A few minutes later Penelope began to stir. Surprisingly, she quickly became aware of her surroundings and the fact that she had woken up in the safe, warm and protective embrace of the love of her life. This instantly brought a huge smile to her face.

Derek grinned as he tightened his embrace and whispered. "Good morning, Princess."

Penelope shifted her position as she rolled over onto her back so she could look directly at him. "I'll show a good morning, Hot Stuff."

They both chuckled as they snuggled even closer. Penelope loved waking up in Derek's arms she truly felt safe and loved.

Derek leaned over and brushed his lips softly against hers. "How did you sleep, Gorgeous? Thank you for being here, I loved waking up next to my favorite girl. I was so happy to see that you snuck in after I fell out."

Penelope giggled and looked down at his bare well-defined chest. "I loved waking up in your arms, my prince. I decided to sneak in here after I had a nightmare and changed into my jammies. I hope you don't mind? Once I got in here I slept like a baby and felt completely safe with you, my love."

Derek squeezed her even tighter as he placed his finger under her chin and guided it up so she could gaze into his eyes. He then winked at her and smiled widely. "Of course I don't mind, silly girl. You never have to worry about things like that, I want you right by my side, ALWAYS! I am relieved that you feel like you can trust me, because you will be safe with me now and forever. I would never ever do anything to hurt you. I love you, Sweetness! I just wish you had woken me up and we would have talked."

She cupped his face in her hands as she stared into his eyes lovingly. "Awww Baby Boy, I love you, too! I know you would never hurt me. That is why I feel completely safe with you. I trust you with my life and my heart. You looked so peaceful and sexy I didn't want to wake you, Dreamy D. I need you to know something really important, my love."

He laid there with his arms completely encircling her body as he watched her with such wonderment in his eyes. "What is on that beautiful mind of yours, baby? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Penelope took a deep breath as she readied to speak. "I know I can, Handsome, I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I was always too scared to admit that to you, I never thought you would want to be with me that way. I just kept quiet all these years because I didn't want to lose what we already had. There was no way that I would survive anything if I didn't have you in my life, I hope you realize that way down deep inside of you."

He nodded his head yes in total agreement. "Baby-"As he started to speak she placed her finger lightly over his mouth effectively stopping him before he could go any further.

Penelope continued to gaze at him. "Please Handsome, let me finish okay?" He nodded again in acknowledgment and remained quiet and still.

Penelope continued. "These last several months had been the worst in my life. It was even worse than when I lost my parents to that drunk driver. I honestly didn't think I was going to survive his reign of terror and torture on me. That animal hurt me in so many ways. He would beat me and rape every day! He turned me into a shell of my normal self. I had no free will, he stripped me of my dignity and self-worth every single day. I just wanted to curl up, give up and die! He took me away my family, friends, my love of life and most importantly, my best friend, I couldn't go to any of you, he swore he would kill all of you. He didn't allow me to do anything except go to work and bend to his every whim and demand. I was a slave to him in every way! I am truly sorry that I couldn't reach out to you, I wanted to every single second of each and every single day. I had to keep you all safe at all costs, even if that meant dying myself."

Penelope took a few very deep breaths to try and steady herself, as the tears were freely overflowing down her face. Derek had reached up several times with his thumb to wipe away as many as he could.

As she steeled herself to press on, she looked down at Derek and noticed for the first time the tears escaping from her Noir Hero's eyes.

She began to wipe some of them away ever so tenderly. "Ohhh Handsome, please don't cry. I love you so very much! I just need you to know and understand, that I couldn't do any of this without you by my side. My therapy with Cynthia is really starting to help. If it wasn't I wouldn't have been able to take this first step to be absolutely honest with you. I need you to know I am not afraid of you or your touch. It's just sometimes I am still afraid of touch in general, it scares me! As much as I try he is still here with me, I can't stand it. I struggle everyday with everything that I feel. That animal took so much from me and it makes me soooo ANGRY! I don't want to feel like this anymore, I want my life back so badly. I am going to need a lot more time to work through all of this. Right now, I don't know how much I can give you I still feel him all over me, though! I still feel used, worthless, dirty and empty inside and out. I don't know when or if I will ever be able to give myself wholly to you. I want to be able to love you back the way you deserve. Please, just promise me that you will be patient with me and you won't give up on me. In return, I promise to you that I will keep working really hard to come back completely and not give up on me either. I will always love you and that will never change."

Derek stared at her for the longest time not saying a word. His heart was feeling just as jumbled with emotions as her was, He pulled her down onto his chest and gave her the biggest bear hug he could. He rocked with her slowly while he lovingly caressed his hand up and down her back gently to continue to comfort her. He laid there as thought how much he loved her, vowed he would never leave her and most certainly would never give up on his beautiful angel. He also had anger coursing through his veins and mind. If Lynch had not already been dead, he would have wanted to kill that son of a bitch again. That bastard had done so much physical and emotional damage to his girl. She had the most wonderful soul and heart and he just wanted to take away all her pain if he could.

After several minutes Derek decided it was time to pour out his heart. "Sweetness, I need you to hear me out, okay? She nodded her head in agreement.

"My beautiful, beautiful Baby Girl, you are my heart. I love you more than life itself. I never thought I would be lucky enough to ever love anyone as much as I love you. You are my everything. I would do anything to keep you safe and would gladly give my life if it meant I could take away all your pain. I know that scumbag did horrific and unspeakable things to you. I will never be able to forgive myself for not seeing that you were in trouble sooner. I am so truly sorry for that."

"My love-"Derek quickly cut her off. "It's my turn, baby!" She closed her mouth and let him finish.

Derek continued to open up. "I want you to know, no change that, I **need** you to know that none of this is your fault. This all on that son of a bitch. You did nothing wrong. You **need** to also know that you are not dirty and you have nothing to be ashamed about. Again that is all on him! You also really **need** to know that I will by your side, no matter what! You my gorgeous Goddess will never lose me you are the air I breathe. I will never ever hurt you intentionally and would not ever pressure you into anything you are not ready for. You are in the driver's seat, you set the pace and I will follow. I will wait forever for you, if that is what it takes. Take as long as you need to heal, I know it won't be easy and it will be a long, bumpy ride ahead. No worries baby, I am not going anywhere! We will do this together, one day at a time, one moment at a time. Don't you ever forget, I have loved you from the beginning, I love you now and I will love you to the very end!"

Penelope lifted her head up from his chest and with tears in her eyes she leaned in to place a soft, but appreciative and adoring kiss to his lips."

Penelope smiled at him as she said. "How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing and giving man in my life? You are so good to me, my love!" Please, one super uber important thing though. Don't you ever blame yourself for any of this, it was not your fault! I will give you the silent treatment forever if you continue to blame yourself. Your right on one thing for sure, we will get through this together. You are my light and my safe haven, my love! Thank you for being you!"

Derek reached down and tapped the end of her nose. "You my lovely lady are my solace and the best part of my heart. Never forget that and I will promise to try not to blame myself. After all, there is no way that I could survive the rest of my life if you stopped talking to me. Don't you ever forget your promise to never stop talking to me, Goddess! Ohh by the way, I am the lucky one here! I have the most beautiful and loving woman lying in my arms."

They smiled at each other and then they both leaned in for a gentle but passionate kiss.

After they pulled apart Penelope asked. "How often do I tell you I love you?"

Derek replied with a grin as he tapped the end of her nose. "Every day it's implied."

After laying in each other's arms for a bit longer Penelope's stomach growled and she giggled. "I'm starving Hot Stuff!"

Derek chuckled. "Well, we can't have my Baby Girl starve to death. Now can we?"

Penelope giggled some more. "Nope, we can't!"

Derek smiled and winked at his girl. "Well, I will tell you what. Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed, Gorgeous! While you are doing that I will head downstairs and put on some coffee and make a breakfast fit for my princess. Alright, sweetheart?"

"Sounds like a plan, Handsome." At that she gave him one more, sweet kiss. She raised up off the bed, slid on her bunny slippers, grabbed her robe and headed into the bathroom.

Derek grinned and shook his head as she strolled away. He always enjoyed the view whenever she left a room. He got up, threw his feet onto the floor and headed over to dresser. He found what he wanted and slipped on some sweat pants and a tee shirt. He then headed downstairs to make breakfast for the both of them.

By the time Penelope had showered, changed into some comfy clothes and got downstairs Derek was just placing their breakfast on the table. He looked up just in time to see her enter the room and smiled. He walked over to her chair, pulled it out and kissed her on the temple as she took her seat.

She sat down, smiled and said. "Thank you, kind sir. Mmm, everything looks and smells wonderful."

He winked at her and grinned. "You are quite welcome. Anything for you, Milady! Enjoy!"

After he sat down across from her they enjoyed the feast that Derek had prepared. He had made her favorite chocolate chip pancakes. He also made tofu bacon for her and regular bacon for himself. They also enjoyed eggs, toast, fresh fruit and coffee. While they ate, they kept reaching out for each other's hand and chatted.

"So Hot Stuff, what's on the agenda for today?"

He smiled as took another sip of his coffee. "Well, I do have a couple of ideas on that. I thought we could start by unpacking some of your things and redecorate this place a bit Baby Girl style! I want you to be really comfortable here. After all, this is your home now, too! I figured when that was done we could cuddle and watch some of your favorite movies. Momma, Dave, Sarah and Desiree are coming for dinner tonight. If that is alright with you?"

"That sounds like fun, Handsome! Baby Girl style, huh?" She giggled and winked at him.

"Yes, Baby Girl style! Whatever you want to do it is fine with me! I just want you happy and love most of your crazy and quirky things." He chuckled and reached for her hand and pulled it up to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"Aww, my hero, you are the best. I would love to see everyone tonight. I really do love your family and love having a mom now, too! Speaking of mom, I think that Dave and her make the cutest couple, don't you? They seem really happy, don't they?"

Derek grinned as he laughed. "Yes beautiful, I think they seem happy. I haven't seen Momma this happy in a very long time. I'm just worried, Dave better not hurt her or they will never find the body!"

Penelope giggled and playfully slapped his arm. "Ohhhh you! What am I going to do with you?"

He leaned over, kissed her nose and rested his forehead on hers. "Just love me Baby Girl, just love me!"

Penelope quickly stood up, walked over to him and sat on his lap. "That's easy Chocolate Drop. I already do and will forever and ever."

They hugged each other for a few minutes while Derek placed a few butterfly kisses to her soft and supple neck. At first she stiffened then relaxed into his touch. She caressed her fingers down his cheek and smiled. Penelope raised up and left the comfort of his lap. They both then cleared the table and did the dishes together. When the kitchen was done they both set out to redecorate the house with the "Baby Girl" touch. They enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the day.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Just wanted to take this moment to wish every one of you a Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all have a safe, fun and family filled holiday. We all have many things to be thankful for. Life, love, hopefully good health and happiness.**

 **To all military here and abroad thank you and remain safe. To all our police officers, firefighters, EMT's and Paramedics that are working today please remain safe as you protect us and our loved ones. God bless! Happy Gobble Gobble.!**

Dave, Fran and the girls arrived for dinner. They all sat around for the evening, eating and enjoying each other's company. They laughed as they reminisced, shared and made some new great memories throughout the evening.

During the dinner Desiree and Sarah announced that they both had to return to Chicago. They wanted to stay, but they couldn't lose any more time from work. They both promised that they would come back as soon as they could.

Fran on the other hand revealed that she would be remaining in Quantico. She decided to take an extended leave of absence from the hospital. Fran wanted to remain to make sure she was there for her newest daughter, while she continued to heal. The other important reason was that she and Dave had become quite the couple. They were completely smitten with each other. They wanted to take the time to explore their feelings for each other and their blooming relationship. Fran had just accepted the invitation from Dave to move in with him into the mansion. They were both ecstatic and couldn't wait for the new and unknown future that was before them.

The night continued on with smiles and love all around. By the time everyone had left Penelope was happy, but exhausted.

Everyone had said their goodbyes and exchanged hugs and kisses. Derek walked them all out and waved as they all pulled away from the curb. He walked back inside, locked the door and set the alarm. When he turned around a huge grin appeared on his handsome face. He saw his gorgeous Goddess curled up on the couch waiting for him.

Penelope patted the cushion next to her as Derek approached her. He sat down and immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her closer to his body. Penelope laid her head down on his chest, sighed and smiled. She just loved the feeling of being wrapped up in her Chocolate Adonis' arms.

Derek sat there while he was jumping for joy inwardly as he held his Princess. He had waited for too many years to openly and freely show her his true feelings. He was getting that chance now and he knew that he would never give her up, ever. He wanted to keep her safe, happy and protected. He let her down once, but he swore he would never make that mistake again.

Derek leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head as she snuggled in even closer to her Noir Hero, her knight in shining armor. He took his free hand and then lightly latched onto her chin as he lifted it up so he could look at her. He admiringly beamed into her soulful eyes. They locked onto each other's eyes longingly.

He tilted his head down and placed a gentle and loving kiss to her full pouty lips. They both warmly smiled at one another.

Derek took a deep breath and spoke up. "Penny for your thoughts, my Angel!"

Penelope sighed happily and replied. "Just thinking how lucky I am to have such an amazing, loving and perfect best friend in my life. You are always there for me, no matter what. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have you in my life! "

"Well, Sweetness that is not a problem. You are never going to be without me. I am here for you always lovely lady."

"I love you, Derek Morgan now and forever!"

I love you too, Penelope Garcia! You are it for me, no matter what!"

Penelope cupped her hands around his face and smiled. "I just want to let you know, I will never stop trying to give myself to you completely."

He gently brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Baby, I know that. There is no rush, just take your time. I am not going anywhere, I promise!"

"You are the best man I know, my love!"

Gee, and I thought you just loved me for my smokin' hot body!" He chuckled out as he tapped her nose.

Penelope giggled. "Well, there's that too, sexy!"

They began to laugh as she leaned up and brushed her lips over his.

"Can I ask you something, Gorgeous?"

"You can ask me anything, Sugar Shack."

He shook his head and chuckled at her nicknames for him. "Baby, where did you want to sleep tonight? The guest room or our room? No pressure, I promise."

Penelope softly ran her fingers down his cheek as she bit down on her bottom lip. "Awww Baby Boy, I know you would never pressure me! I really would like to start sharing your bed with you. I always feel really safe and loved when I am with you. Is that okay?"

Derek grinned and waggled his eyebrows at his girl and kissed her forehead. "My beautiful Baby Girl, of course that is perfect, but it's our bed not my bed, I just didn't want to rush you into something you weren't ready for. By the way, I cleared out more than half of the bedroom closet today for your things. We can move all your things in there tomorrow. I am the luckiest and happiest man in the world. I just want and need you by my side and I promise you will be safe with me, always! "

"I know that Angelfish! I have no doubt on that at all. I trust you with everything I have and am. I trust you with my heart and my life."

"Always my Angel, always! You look exhausted. How about we head up now and I will tuck in my favorite girl?"

Penelope smiled and nodded her head. Derek stood up and reached his hand down and she immediately placed her hand in his. He gently helped her up and as they headed upstairs hand in hand he turned off the remaining lights. They walked into the guest room and she gathered her pajamas, slippers and robe and they headed into their room.

After they entered the bedroom Penelope headed to the master bathroom to change. Derek quickly stripped down to his boxers and turned down the bed and waited for her return.

When Penelope reemerged from the bathroom he walked over to her and smiled widely at her.

Penelope giggled. "Looking goooodddd, Hot Stuff, looking reallll good!"

Derek couldn't help but grin as he winked at her. He cupped her face in his hands. "Thank you, hot mama! You are looking mighty fine yourself, gorgeous."

Penelope blushed as she bit her bottom lip. "I think you're a little biased there, silly boy. I look frumpy in my jammies!"

"No mam! I know beautiful when I see it and you my Angel are one sexy hot lady."

"Well if you insist, Handsome! Thank you, kind sir."

Derek leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, while she placed both of her arms around his neck. He brushed his lips gently against hers. When they broke apart, he winked at her and took her by the hand and guided her over to the bed. "Let's get you to bed, baby."

Penelope climbed into bed and laid on her side. She removed her glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Derek turned off the lights and got into bed right behind her. He protectively and softly wrapped his arm around her waist, kissed her neck and snuggled to her as close as possible."

Penelope sighed happily as she placed her hands over his. "Goodnight. Sugar Shack. Sweet dreams and most importantly I love you!"

Derek grinned and took a deep breath. "Goodnight, my gorgeous Goddess! I love you too, oh so much! I will definitely have sweet dreams, because they will all be of you, the light of my life."

They both laid there quietly thinking about each other and how lucky they both were. After a little while they drifted off to sleep with smiles on both their faces.

A few hours later Penelope was experiencing a terrifying nightmare. She was reliving one of her more than horrible beatings that she had to endure from Kevin. That beating had morphed over to one the last rapes she had suffered through. It felt all too real, it was like he was right there forcing himself on her and verbally taunting her as he did so."

She began moaning, crying and writhing around like she was in physical pain. She kept trying to tell him no and that he was hurting her. She then started screaming in her sleep. "NOOO, NOOOOO, PLEASE STOP, SIR! YOU ARE HURTING ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! NOOOO, NOOOO!"

Derek instantly woke up and began trying to comfort his angel. First, he tried talking to her and then he held her. "It's okay, baby! I'm here, I'm here! You're safe now, he's not here. He can't hurt you anymore." Nothing was helping she was still deep into her nightmare.

Penelope kept screaming and crying out as she continued to thrash around. "NOOO, NOOOO, PLEASE DON'T!"

"Baby, please wake up! You are safe, I promise! It's me Derek and I love you!" He started to try and shake her awake.

Suddenly, she screamed out "NOOOOO" one last time and bolted straight up in the bed. Her eyes darted around the room while she tried to get her bearings and calm her breathing down. The tears were streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall, her frightened eyes finally focused on the sight of her very concerned Noir Hero, the man that meant everything to her.

Penelope squeaked out. "Ohhhh Derek, it was sooo real, he was here!'

As Derek sat up immediately, he captured her in his arms and held her tight against him. He rubbed her back softly and vigorously as he continued to hold her. She was uncontrollably shaking as her sobbing persisted. He tried his best to comfort her.

"Awww mama, he's not here, I swear! He is dead and can't hurt you anymore! You're safe, baby! I'm here and I will not let anyone else hurt you! I'm here and not going anywhere. It's ok, shhh. I'm here Sweetness! Try and slow your breathing down. You are hyperventilating, calm down beautiful. I'm not letting go, I promise!"

Derek sat there for the longest time as held her and rocked her back and forth. A long time later, she was finally able to bring her breathing under control. Her sobs began to subside, she sniffled and started to hiccup.

Derek kept repeating the same thing over and over. "I love you so much! You're safe! I'm here, I'm here!"

Penelope finally had brought herself under control and slightly pulled back from Derek. "Thank you, my love. Thank you for being here for me. I didn't mean to scare you or upset you. It was just all too real. He was beating me and raping me all over again. I really hate what he did to me and I hate him! I just wish I could forget."

"No worries baby, I'm fine just worried about you. I want you to be able to forget too, unfortunately you can't! If I could take all your pain away, I would in an instant."

Penelope sniffled and hiccupped again. "I know Sug, I know you would. That means the world to me. Just promise me, that you won't give up on us."

Derek continued to embrace her and kissed her forehead. "Baby, you never ever have to ask that. I will always be here for you you're not getting rid of me that easily. Here is where I am and here is where I shall stay. There is no other place on earth I would rather be. I love you with every breath I take and you are stuck me with me, woman!"

Penelope gave a half-hearted smile as she caressed his face with her thumbs. "Thank you, my hunk of Chocolatey Goodness. What would I do without you, my very own Noir Hero?"

Derek grinned and kissed the end of her nose lovingly. "Guess what, silly girl? You will never have to find out the answer to that question. I vow here and now that you are stuck with me every day of my life."

She leaned over and gingerly laid her head against his. "I kinda love you Derek Morgan!"

He grinned as he snuggled closer to her. "And, I kinda love you, Penelope Garcia!"

Penelope gave a small giggle. Derek winked at her. "Are you ready to lie down and try to get some more sleep, Princess?"

Penelope nodded her head and began to lay down. "Will you still hold me?"

Derek laid down and enveloped her in his strong and loving arms. "That's the plan Sweetheart, that's the plan!"

Penelope sighed happily as she delicately placed her head onto his chest. He kissed her hair and smiled. As she laid there Penelope listened to his heartbeat as she drifted back off to sleep feeling safe and truly loved. He listened as her breathing leveled off and then he heard a light snore.

He smiled again as held her in his arms for a bit longer ensuring she remained in a peaceful sleep. He found his mind wandering to that bastard Lynch and it brought back his anger. He hated that Lynch had taken away her innocence and most importantly her total trust and faith in people. Those were just some of the things that he had fallen in love with about her. He had destroyed her and didn't leave much of Derek's original Garcia. It just killed him and he vowed to himself that he would bring back her joy of life and her happiness, no matter what! It was his lifelong intention and goal and would not allow anything to stand in his way. When he thought enough time had passed he allowed himself to fall asleep cuddled up to his Angel.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here's hoping you all had a wonderful and safe Thanksgiving! Unfortunately, I had to work 16 hours! Someone had to help keep the "Big Apple" safe. Lol! No worries though, we had quite a feast it was enough to feed an army. Anyway, thanks to all you that have favorited and followed my stories! Also, thanks to all that have taken the time to review them, as well! They truly mean the world to me. God Bless!**

 **BAU Headquarters-Friday-January 30** **th**

The next couple of weeks passed by pretty quickly. Penelope had continued on with her therapy with Cynthia three times a week. She was making good progress with the help of Derek, Fran and the rest of her family. Derek even had attended a few of her therapy sessions at the behest of both Penelope and Cynthia. The nightmares were still rearing their ugly heads, but they had significantly decreased. Instead of every night they were down to two or three a week.

Derek had returned to work after his leave of absence to help his girl had ended. Thus far, the team had been lucky only being called out on a few local cases. This enabled Derek to be home with his Goddess at night. During the day Fran would be with her and would take her to her therapy sessions.

Penelope was all smiles as she rode the elevator up to the sixth floor. She had just left Dr. Goldman's and Cynthia's offices. She was given some great and long awaited news. She had been given the all clear to return to full duty with a couple of allowances. Penelope would be allowed to come in for five days, but on the days of her therapy she would only be allowed to work half days. The last hurdle was to pass Hotch's skillful eye and get his permission.

The elevator doors opened and she happily stepped out. She took a deep breath, smiled and stepped though the double doors into the bullpen. Spencer happened to look up and was the first to spot her. He grinned and exhaled out "Garcia."

Emily's head shot up and smiled widely as she jumped out of her seat and ran over to Penelope. Emily threw her arms around one of her best friends and squealed out. "PG, how are you? It's great to see you here!"

Before Penelope could reply, Spencer had also run over and hugged his sister. "I am so happy to see you! What are you doing here? "

Penelope widely smiled. "Good morning guys, I came by to talk to my family."

Hotch and Dave heard all the commotion out in the bullpen and stepped out of their offices. They both grinned as they made their way down the stairs to the heart and soul of the BAU. Meantime, Emily had texted both JJ and Derek that Penelope was there.

Hotch and Dave hurried over to Penelope, they both hugged her tightly. Dave spoke up first. "Kitten, it is so good to see you back here, this place just isn't the same without you. You are a ray of sunshine around here. What brings you by? Hotch then added. "My sentiments all the way around!"

As Penelope opened her mouth to answer them, JJ came running into the room and right over to her. JJ instantly embraced her sister tightly. "Garcie, how are doing, girly? I am happy to see you!"

Penelope pulled back from her and looked around at her family. "I am glad to see you too, Peaches! Where is my Hot Stuff?"

"I'm right here, Sweetness!" Derek replied as he strode into the room. He walked right over to the woman of his dreams and pulled into a huge, tight and loving hug. He slightly separated them and leaned in for a tender and passionate kiss. "How did it go, gorgeous?"

Penelope reluctantly severed their embrace and grinned. She looked around at her family. "It's so nice to see everyone, my fine furry friends! I am here to talk to all of you. I have some great news!"

The team all smiled and chuckled at their very animated and spunky family member. Penelope was practically glowing and bouncing up and down.

Hotch looked at his team and replied. "Good news, we can always use good news around here to brighten up our day. Why don't we head up to the round table room to talk in private?"

"Thanks Bossman! That really means a lot."

Everyone made their way upstairs to the room. Derek had gently grasped Penelope's hand and squeezed it. They intertwined their fingers as they followed the group and stepped into the room. Derek shut the door as they all took a seat. They all waited with bated breath to hear what their girl had to say.

Penelope looked around the room remembering the last time she was in there. It was the day that all of them tried to confront her on what had been happening with Lynch. She then looked down at the spot where that animal had bled out and died. Was it wrong to be happy that her abuser was dead? She had asked herself that many, many times. She had discussed that with Derek and Cynthia. They both told her that it was alright that she felt that way and it was perfectly normal. She was determined to keep fighting her way back to the way she was before that bastard had entered her life. This right here was another step in the right direction.

Derek looked over at his girl, tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in confusion. He gently placed his hand on her arm. "Baby Girl, are you alright?"

Penelope was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed him trying to get her attention.

Derek tried again as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Baby Girl. Are you alright, Sweetheart?"

Penelope finally reacted. "Huh, what?"

Where did you just go? Are you alright, mama?"

Penelope placed her hand on his and patted it. "Ohhhh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking Handsome!"

Derek stared at her with total love and concern. "What were you thinking about?"

Penelope looked around appreciatively at her family that surrounded her. A sad smile appeared and the tears started to well up in her beautiful eyes.

"Well, I was just remembering the last time we were all in this room. That's the day I completely shut my family out and everything that happened to me had been found out. That was both one of the best and worst days of my life."

JJ got up from her seat and ran over to Penelope and practically yanked her into a hug. "Awww Garcie, everything is going to be okay. We all love you very much, don't forget that."

Penelope retreated back from her. "I love you all too, Sunshine! I never meant to hurt any of you in anyway. I hate that I shut off myself off from all of you. I had to keep you all safe. I hated having to lie to you guys, too!" After she finished she glanced around the table looking at the team with the saddest eyes,

As JJ walked back to her seat, Dave took a deep breath and spoke out. "Kitten, we don't blame you. We totally understand! There is nothing to forgive, you did what you had to do in order to survive. JJ is right, we all love you my special daughter. We just wanted to help you and take you away from all that. We would have kept you safe, as well as ourselves. That is the past now, let's just look forward to our wonderful future and many years of joy and happiness, Bella!"

Penelope smiled and rushed into Dave's waiting arms. "Awww my Italian Stallion, you're the best dad anyone could ask for! You guys are the best and there is no way I would have survived any of this without my wonderful family of Superheroes. She leaned back, tilted her head and bit her bottom lip. "Thank you Papa Bear, I love you very much!"

Dave smiled brightly and chuckled. "I love you too, Kitten!"

She then walked over to Emily and hugged her. "I love you my Raven- haired beauty."

"I love you too, PG!"

She walked over to JJ and gave her another hug; "I love you, Sweetie!"

JJ chuckled. "I love you too, Garcie!"

She continued onto Spencer next. "I love you, my Junior G-man!"

He laughed as he hugged her back. "I love you, too! You are the best sister I could ever ask for! "

"Awww, thanks Boy Genius and you are a great brother, too!" she smiled at him while she gave a kiss on the cheek.

Penelope made her way over to Hotch. She pulled him in for a hug. "I love you, Bossman!"

The oh so normally stoic team leader smiled and gave a huge hug back. It was initially a bit stiff, but then he relaxed. "I love you too, Garcia! We miss you around here."

She popped out his arms and grinned. "Hold that thought, Hotch Rocket!"

Penelope then sat down in her seat next to her Chocolate God of Thunder. "Last, but definitely not least, I love you sooo much, my Chocolate Drop!" Thank you for always being there and for being my guiding light!'

Derek winked at her and flashed his thousand-watt smile. He gently wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tender and passionate kiss. When they split apart he cupped her face and chuckled. "I love you more, silly girl! I always have and always will! Now my better half let's hear your great news!"

Penelope giggled and grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together and turned around to face everyone. "Well, my loves, I just returned from Dr. Goldman's and Cynthia's offices."

Hotch grinned an unusual grin. "And?"

Penelope continued on. "And, I was given the all clear for full duty!"

A collective sigh and everybody exhaled out. "Yesssss!"

Hotch eyed her with a questioning look. "Uh, do tell the exact details?"

Penelope squeezed Derek's hand again. "Well, Dr. Goldman still wants me to take it slow and easy, because my ribs are still healing. Cynthia doesn't want me to get too overwhelmed or overstressed. So, on Tuesday's and Thursday's I will work a full day. On the other three days I will come in and work until lunchtime, then I will leave for my therapy sessions and then head home. If that is okay with you, Hotch?" She looked over at him expectantly with her fingers crossed.

Hotch then shook his head and smiled. "Of course its fine, Penelope! We are just thrilled to have you here. Welcome back! We really, really missed our best and favorite tech."

Penelope's eyes lit up as she giggled. "Thank you. Sir! I am sooo glad you missed me, because I absolutely missed you all. I just want to feel normal again. I can't wait to get back here and get back to work, Yayyyyy!"

"Ohhhh and Garcia, one more thing!"

"What's that Bossman?"

"Don't ever call me Hotch Rocket, again!" He winked at her as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Penelope looked over at him sheepishly and blushed. "Sorrryyy!" Everybody broke into laughter, including Hotch!

Spencer piped up. "When is your first day back, Garcia?" The group all nodded in agreement.

She grinned as she answered. "Well, if you all can stand me, I will be back first thing tomorrow morning."

Emily cleared her throat and had a serious look on her face. Penelope swallowed hard and looked confused. "Well, PG. I don't think that is a good idea, at all. No way!"

The team had a look of shock on their faces. Penelope's smile fell and she started to fidget in her seat. "Why Em, I don't understand?"

Derek impatiently spoke up. "What the hell, Em? What are you thinking? I think it's great,"

Everybody was getting frustrated and very impatient with Emily.

Emily gawked at Penelope with a straight face. "Would you like to know why I don't think it's a good idea?" They all nodded wanting to know her reasoning.

"Well, there are two very good reasons." Emily dramatically paused for emphasis. First off, tomorrow is Saturday and secondly, we are going to have family BBQ tomorrow to celebrate. "She giggled and stuck her tongue out at everybody.

The whole group exhaled deeply and busted out laughing. As Derek continued to laugh he said. "Good one Em, you got us! Haha, Haha!

Emily deeply replied in her best Elvis voice. "Thank you, thank you very much!"

Penelope stood up while still laughing and hugged Emily. "OOOOO, what am I going to do with you?"

"Just love me PG, just love me!"

"No worries there, girly! That's easy I will always love ya!" She winked at her and put her arms around her shoulder. "It's lunchtime and I am starving. How about we all go grab a bite to eat at our favorite deli. While we are there we can make some plans for this celebration tomorrow."

Dave grinned. "Hear, hear Kitten! I second that and lunch is on me for this crazy bunch of rabble rousers!"

"That' not necessary Papa Bear!" He glared at her and pointed and shook his index finger directly at her. "Okay, okay you win Dad! Thank you."

Dave triumphantly smiled as everyone started to walk out of there towards the elevators. Their lunch went well, they laughed and had a great time. They all relished in the return of their heart and soul.

As lunch went on it was decided that the family BBQ would be held at Rossi's mansion. He had a beautiful enclosed patio that would allow them to party outdoors without getting cold. They all finished their meal and headed back to work, sans Penelope. She said her goodbyes and hugged all of them. Derek approached her, embraced her and placed a tender and gentle kiss to her lips. They pulled apart and told each other they loved one another. Penelope headed to Rossi's to meet up with Fran for an afternoon of shopping and some much needed mother-daughter time.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**BAU Headquarters-Monday-February 2nd**

The weekend came and went by more quickly than they all had wished for. Saturday revolved around happiness and much love. The BBQ found everyone laughing and celebrating. Penelope had felt totally at ease and relaxed. She appeared to be full of life and peppy. She had missed all of the family get-togethers that Kevin had kept her away from. Penelope was thrilled to be back in the fold of her loving family. Everyone had a great time just being a whole family again.

Sunday was pretty uneventful as everyone recuperated from the festivities of the day before. Penelope and Derek had decided on a day of snuggling in each other's arms enjoying a movie marathon of both of their favorite films.

Here it was Monday morning and Penelope's first day back to work. This was the next step to taking the control back in her life and she was nervous and fidgety.

Penelope had a very restless night while she tried to sleep. Even in her Noir Hero's arms she still had managed to have two terrifying nightmares. Derek held her tight all night to try and calm her down. Finally, at 06:00am she gave up, got up and began to busy herself getting ready for work. Derek was extremely concerned and asked her several times if she was sure about returning to work. She insisted she would be fine. He wasn't totally convinced, but let it go. He made them a nice hearty breakfast. They ate and left for work shortly thereafter.

Both Derek and Penelope rode up in the elevator to the sixth floor. He reached over and gently took her hand and squeezed it supportively as they intertwined their fingers. Just before the elevator dinged at their floor, he leaned over and tenderly kissed her temple and smiled.

"You ready for this, Gorgeous? You alright?"

Penelope straightened her back, turned to face him, took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm fine, Handsome! I'm ready, willing and able. Just a little nervous."

The elevator doors opened up and they stepped out hand in hand. "I know Princess, I know."

As soon as they walked into the bullpen there was a round of applause and cheers of welcome back from everyone. Penelope tried to hold back the tears that were pooling in her eyes. Her hands flew up and covered her mouth in total surprise and joy. The whole team and a few others came over to hug her and make her feel welcome. She did however, tense up a bit with a few of the men.

Penelope blushed and squealed. "Oh my God, thank you all so much! I can't tell you how much this means to me. I missed you all and I am sooo glad to be back. Thank you again and I love you all!"

Penelope looked over her shoulder and grinned at Derek. "You knew about this Hot Stuff, didn't you?"

Derek grinned and waggled his eyebrows and shrugged. "I will never tell, Goddess!"

Penelope turned around and strolled over to Derek. She pulled him into a tight embrace and softly brushed her lips over his. "Thank you, my Prince."

They pulled slightly back from one another. He looked at her lovingly and tapped the end of her nose. "Anything for you, Baby Girl! We all love you!"

"Aww Sug, I love you all too! I don't know what I would do without all of you, my wonderful family of Superheroes."

After several more minutes of everyone talking and approaching Penelope, Hotch spoke up. "Alright guys, unfortunately it is time for everybody to get to work."

They all shook the heads and began to disperse back to their desks and offices.

Derek reached for Penelope's hand and they started toward her office. "Come on, pretty girl I will walk you to your lair."

"Lead the way, my Chocolate Drop, lead the way!" They continued down the hall as Penelope giggled and Derek chuckled.

They reached her office and he opened her door, bowed and waved the love of his life into the room. Upon entry she gasped out in surprise. The whole team had taken it upon themselves to brightly decorate her sanctuary with colorful balloons, streamers and a huge welcome back banner. Again the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Oh my God, everything is so beautiful!"

Penelope turned around and noticed the whole team standing there with huge Cheshire cat-like grins on their faces.

"You all didn't have to do this. You guys are the best and it means the world to me. I was so nervous about coming back, but you guys have made it so easy and perfect. Thank you my fine furry family."

JJ walked over to her and gave her a huge hug. "We know we didn't have to, we wanted to do this for our Oracle of All-knowing. We missed you and are sooo glad you are back where you belong."

Penelope pulled back, blushed, grinned and looked around at them all. "I am back and I promise you I am never leaving you guys again!"

Dave piped up, "You got that right, Kitten!"

After the rest of the team left sans Derek, she turned around and headed over to her desk. It was then she noticed a huge vase with two dozen dark red roses.

Penelope grinned and reached over and grabbed the card. She opened up the envelope and pulled out the card and read it.

" _Baby Girl, enjoy these beautiful roses that don't compare to your beauty. Welcome back, my gorgeous Goddess. All my love always, your Hot Stuff!"_

Penelope quickly turned around crying and threw her arms around Derek's neck. "Thank you, thank you thank you! I love you now and forever, my hunk of Burning Chocolate!"

Derek grinned and tightly hugged her bringing her as humanly close to his body that he could. He loved this woman with every breath of his life and would show her every day of his life. "You're quite welcome, my Angel! I will love you for all eternity and will always be here for you!"

After a few minutes of just holding each other and basking in each other's love they finally reluctantly pulled apart.

Derek then kiss the end of her nose." Well, hot mama, we better get to work or we will never be able to get out of here later."

Penelope giggled as she bit down on her bottom lip. "I hear ya, Angelfish. Skedaddle and I will see you at lunch before I go."

"Alright silly girl, I will see you at lunch." He gingerly kissed her forehead and walked out of her office. He looked over his shoulder at her one last time and closed the door.

Penelope sighed happily as she sat down and began turning on her babies. While they were warming up. She made a quick coffee run to the kitchen. Upon her return, she began to run a much needed diagnostic on her whole system. This included getting rid of any remnants of Kevin's spyware that he may have left behind.

The rest of the morning went by quickly and was uneventful. The whole team had decided to get lunch together. It was decided that they were all in the mood for Italian. Rossi invited them to "La Nonna Bella" which he was part owner of. They all agreed and of course he insisted on picking up the tab.

They finished their delicious lunch and headed back to the office. Derek told Penelope to take the SUV to her therapy session with Cynthia. Spencer had offered to give Derek a ride home at the end of the day.

 **Cynthia's Office-13:00hrs.-February 11, 2009**

The last couple of weeks flew by for everyone. Penelope had settled down into a routine. She was definitely glad to be back at work helping her family of crime fighters. The team had been sent out of town three times since her return. During those times Fran would come and stay with her at night. It had helped put Derek a little more at ease knowing she wasn't alone. He was always worried about her being alone, especially since she was still experiencing some nightmares. They had become less frequent, but she still continued to have them sporadically.

"Good afternoon, Penelope. Come on in and have a seat." Cynthia smiled as she closed the door and then took her seat behind her desk.

Penelope smiled as she took a seat in front of Cynthia. "Good afternoon, Cynthia. How are you doing today?"

"I am doing quite well. How are things with you? How is work going?"

Penelope sat back, sighed and took a deep breath as she readied to speak. "Well, I am doing pretty well. I love being back at work. Everybody has been totally wonderful and supportive. I didn't realize how much I really would miss my job if I couldn't be there anymore. I know that I see and hear some of the worst things that human beings are capable of doing to others. However, I also know what we do saves lives and there is no place I would rather be. If it wasn't for my job I wouldn't have the wonderful family that I have now."

Cynthia smiled at how well, Penelope was re-adjusting. "How are your nightmares? How are you doing emotionally with the Kevin thing?"

Penelope tensed up a little and bit down on her bottom lip. "Well my nightmares are still there, but they are occurring less frequently. They aren't as intense as they were. When Derek is home he helps me through them as best he can. Sometimes they still feel very real."

"Don't expect them to go away anytime soon. They will continue to diminish, but they are your subconscious trying to help you deal with everything. It's all part of the healing process. I promise you one day you will be stronger for it. You are a very strong, courageous and stubborn young woman. All those qualities suit you and will help you immensely."

Penelope half-heartedly smiled and blew out a deep breath. "Some days I think I am doing well and then other times I still feel empty, dirty and ashamed. I actually allowed him to do all those disgusting and awful things to me. How could I do that? I originally knew deep down that I truly did not love him. I did care for him, but my heart belonged to one man and one man only."

Cynthia broke in. "Penelope, listen to me very carefully okay?"

Penelope looked over at her and nodded her head in agreement with tears in her eyes.

Cynthia leaned over her desk and clasped her hands together. "First and foremost, none of this is your fault. There was nothing you could do. Kevin intimidated you and threatened you and your family. This was all about power and he was a very sick man. You did what you had to do in order to stay alive and survive. If you had fought harder I am sure he would have killed, you and your family. Once you take the blame away from yourself and place it where it belongs on Kevin Lynch, your healing can then truly begin. Continue processing it, our sessions will help and of course the love of your family will be the ultimate factor. You are surrounded and blessed with a great bunch of people. What's happening with you and Derek? How is he handling all of this?"

Penelope sighed as the corners of her mouth went up as she thought about the sole owner of her heart, her safe haven. "Derek, wellll Derek, has been wonderful with me. He is my rock and he loves me very much. He is so patient, understanding, protective and gentle. I don't know if I could survive this without him. He truly understands what I am feeling and how to help. As I told you before, he was molested as a child and survived it. Since we have similar experiences we have decided to help each other, it helps us both. To this day he is still recovering and has nightmares about his horrendous attacks."

Cynthia leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I am glad you are both there for each other. How do you exactly feel about him?"

Penelope drew in a deep breath as she brushed away a few tears that had escaped. "How do I feel about Derek? That's easy, I love him with every fiber of my being. He is the greatest part of my life and I thank God every day for him."

Cynthia grinned and chuckled. "So, he is not for you then? What a shame!"

Penelope grinned, giggled and blushed. "Ha, Ha, very funny! He is the most amazing and understanding man I have ever known. I fell in love with my handsome Hot Stuff the day he called me the wrong name. He hasn't pushed me for anything at all. He protects me and makes me feel safe. I have always wanted to be with him, but the timing was never right. Besides, I thought he would never want to be with a woman like me."

"Whoa, what do mean a woman like you? You are a beautiful person inside and out and very loving."

Penelope looked down at the floor, bit down on her bottom lip and began to fidget. "Look at me, Cynthia! I am not the model type, I am a fat, geeky nerd. I am not his usual type at all."

Cynthia got up from her seat, walked around her desk and leaned down towards Penelope. "Penelope look at me."

Penelope slowly brought her head up to observe Cynthia with a sad look in her eyes.

Cynthia took a deep breath and continued. "That stuff you just spouted out is complete garbage! That man is so in love with you Penelope, the real you! You are not a fat geeky nerd. You are a beautiful woman that is full of life and has one of the kindest hearts of anyone I have ever met. You need to stop that total and utter hogwash. Just be who you are, that is the woman that Derek fell in love with."

Penelope replied. "You really think so?"

Cynthia put on an honest smile and shook her head. "I know so! He loves you no matter what. You are a very lucky woman."

Penelope smiled as she blushed. "You are absolutely right on all counts! Yes, I am a very lucky woman. My Chocolate Adonis is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would have given up a long time ago if I didn't have him in my life. I have always loved him and will for the rest of my life. Derek swears he will wait for me forever if that is what it takes.

"Very, very lucky indeed! So do the two of you have any special plans for Valentine's Day?"

Penelope's eyes lit up and went wide, but then she suddenly became uncomfortable and tensed up.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey there, all my wonderful readers and followers! I hope this finds all of you, happy, healthy and safe. Thank you to all of you that have taken the time to review my very first story. We are coming up on 100 reviews and I am completely excited. I can't wait to see who has the lucky number 100! Yayyyy, team.**

 **I also want to send a special message to my friend Jenny Crum, who just lost her Daddy! God bless you girlie and may you stay strong and know that we are all out here praying for you and sending our love. He has traveled to a better place and is with his blessed Father being protected and his suffering has stopped. Love you, my friend!**

Cynthia stared at her completely confused and baffled. "Everything alright, Penelope?"

Penelope again began to fidget, then stood up and began to pace around the room. "Yes we have plans. I just don't know what they are. He is very romantic and keeping it a secret, I do love that about him. He told me that he is taking me away and refuses to give me any hints. The only things he gave me were that we are leaving Friday and will be returning on Sunday evening. He also said it will be hot and that I will love it. Other than that I don't have a clue."

"So girl, what's wrong with that? It sounds amazing,"

Penelope tried to force a smile. "There is nothing wrong with that, he is unbelievably sweet and romantic. I am excited and scared at the same time. Does that make any sense, Cynthia?"

"Of course it makes total sense, Penelope! That is a huge step and you don't know if you are ready for it. What I can tell you is this. You will know in your heart when you are completely ready to give yourself freely to Derek. Only you will know this, trust yourself, trust your heart and trust in Derek. Don't rush into anything you aren't ready for, but don't let Kevin dictate your actions or your heart for the rest of your life."

Penelope flashed a genuine smile and bit down on her bottom lip. "Wow, you are sooo right! I promise to not let Kevin win forever. I will trust myself and my Noir Hero! I know he is being very patient with me, he is totally wonderful. I just don't want to let him down. It would kill me if I hurt him in any way!"

Cynthia walked over to her and stopped right in front of her. She placed a hand on her shoulder and stared right into her eyes. "He knows you would never hurt him. I know you're scared, but just pick the right time for yourself. He will wait and won't give up on you. He is probably just as scared and nervous as you are. He doesn't want to hurt you or pressure you in anyway. That gorgeous man of yours is true blue and a dying breed. He is a true gentleman, there aren't too many of those left."

Penelope giggled and was feeling a little better. "So true Cynthia, so very true, I want to thank you for listening to me and being here for me. You have taught me to trust in myself a little more. You continue to help me deal with this more and more without any judgements."

"That is what I am here for, I am here for you the whole way. I feel completely proud to see how much progress you have made so far. It fills me with great pride and a great feeling of accomplishment to watch you and help you to heal. That's what makes me truly happy."

Penelope hugged her. "You have made such a difference in my life with all of this. You are teaching me to work through the pain step by step. Thank you so much for all your help. I know I still have a lot more healing to do, but I have finally started looking forward to the future."

"You are so very welcome Penelope, but you are the one that has done all the hard work. Ohhh, if you want to skip Friday's session and wait until Monday that is fine. If you need me, you can always call me anytime. Also, I think if and when you are ready we could cut down your sessions to twice a week. What do you think?"

Penelope appeared totally surprised. "Wow, I think that would work. It's a deal! Mondays and Fridays alright with you?"

Cynthia replied. "I think that would be fine. If you need more just let me know at any time. I think, no I know you are going to be just fine! You are such a strong, confident and determined young woman, you will be fine. Have fun this weekend and keep an open mind. I will see you on Monday."

Penelope hugged her again with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you, thank you so much for everything and I promise to have a great time. I just hope my nerves don't get the better of me. Enjoy your weekend as well!"

They pulled out of their hug and Penelope giggled. Cynthia chuckled. "No problem, Penelope. Thank you, I will definitely try."

Penelope walked over to her chair, grabbed her coat and purse. Slid her coat on and walked to the door. She opened it and waved goodbye. She headed back home with a smile on her face and a new found confidence.

 **Casa Morgan-16:00hrs.-February 11, 2009**

Upon her arrival to Casa Morgan, she entered excited and couldn't wait to see her Chocolate God of Thunder. She locked the door and took off her coat. She decided to head into the kitchen and make herself a cup of tea. She started her water and there was a knock at the door. She cautiously made her way to the door. She looked through the peephole and asked. "Who is it?"

"Delivery for a Ms. Penelope Garcia."

Penelope unlocked the door and slowly and cautiously opened the door. She noticed a young man holding a long white box with a large deep red bow on it and smiled. "That's me."

"I have a delivery here for you and I need to sign my board."

Penelope signed her name and the boy handed her the box. "Thank you, give me a sec and I will get you something."

"Oh don't worry about it mam, it was already taken care of." He stepped off the porch and said. "Have a nice day."

Penelope stepped back inside, closed and locked the door. She carried the box over to the kitchen counter and placed it down. She smiled as she excitedly slid the red bow off the box and took the top off. She gasped when she saw in front of her the most beautiful bouquet of all of her favorite flowers surrounding one single gorgeous pink rose. She searched for a card and finally found it. She picked it up and read out loud.

" _Here are some earthly tokens for my ravishing Goddess! Enjoy their beauty as I enjoy the sight of my beautiful and favorite girl! Movie night tonight? See ya later, hot mama! My love always and forever! Love your mere mortal, D!"_

She stood there momentarily looking dreamily down at the flowers. She was in deep thought, she realized how truly lucky she was. She had the perfect guy and hopefully someday the perfect life. She couldn't wait for her Hot Stuff to get home. She then reached down into her pocket for her phone and shot him a quick text.

" _OMG, they are beautiful and quite the surprise. You are definitely no mere mortal my Chocolate God of Thunder. You are my heart and soul, thank you so so much. Can't wait for you to get home. Chinese or pizza, my love? Love, your BG! Xoxo"_

She had just finished putting them into water and placed them on the coffee table when her phone went off.

Derek had a huge grin on his face as he read and replied to Penelope's text message _"You are quite welcome Gorgeous! Glad you liked them. I just wanted to do something nice for my special and sexy woman to let you know I miss you and you were on my mind as always. Pizza sounds great, silly girl! Will be leaving here soon. Love ya, HS! Xoxo_ "

" _Pizza and movies the perfect date with my perfect guy! Aww, I miss you too, my favorite Chocolate Hunk of Burning Love! I will have good news when you get home. Love ya, BG! Xoxo 3"_

" _Will do, baby! Will text when I leave here. Can't wait to see you, HS! Xoxo 3"_

A couple of hours later Derek had arrived home and she ran right into his waiting arms. She was so excited to see him she threw her arms around his neck. Derek leaned in and gave her a sweet and tender kiss initially. The kiss then turned very passionate when Penelope thrust her tongue into his hot mouth. They battled for control before the need of oxygen became too great and they finally pulled apart gasping for air.

Derek grinned and panted out. "Wow that was amazing! What did I do to deserve that? "

Penelope blushed and squeaked out. "Wow is right you are the best kisser I have ever known. You deserve that because you an amazing man with an amazing heart. Thank you for the flowers and for being you! I am soooo glad you are home." She then giggled.

Derek raised his hand and caressed her cheek. "I am glad to be home, too. I love you sooo much! What is the good news, baby?" He then kissed the end of her nose.

Penelope reached for his hand and guided him over to the couch and they both sat down next to each other. He lovingly placed his arm around her shoulders. She gently placed her head on his chest as she softly rubbed her hand up and down his perfectly toned chest and abs.

"Well, you know I had my therapy today." Derek nodded his head in acknowledgment as he took his free hand and tenderly rubbed up and down her arm.

"Cynthia and I had a great session. She said because we are going away on Friday that I don't have to go back until Monday. She also told me that she thinks that since I am really making great progress that I can cut down my sessions. I will only have to go on Mondays and Fridays, now. If I need more all I have to is just call her. Isn't that great?"

"Ohh Baby Girl that is awesome! I am so proud of you! If you feel that is what is best for you, I am behind you one hundred percent. All I want for you is to be happy and safe. I love you, Princess!"

Penelope tilted her head up so she could look into his expressive, passionate obsidian eyes. He looked down into the beautiful face of the woman that he loved more than life itself.

"I am happy and safe, my love! I feel that way because of you. I just hope that I don't ever let you down, it would kill me."

"Whoa there, woman stop that! You could never let me down, never! We will get through all of this together and come out on top. I want you with me forever, nothing can or will ever change that. I won't let it! You are all that I want or need, sexy mama!"

Penelope grinned while one lone tear slid down her cheek. As they were leaning into each other to kiss there was a knock at the door.

Derek sighed and said. "Well, I guess that's dinner, I'll get it, baby. "

They both got up and Derek answered the door and paid the delivery boy, while he was doing that Penelope had walked into the kitchen to grab plates, napkins and a couple of beers. They met at the coffee table and sat back down. Derek served the pizza, leaned over and brushed his lips over hers. They both grinned at each other.

"What movie do you wanna watch, sexy?"

Penelope giggled. "You pick the first one, Sugar Shack."

"Whatever you say, mama." He raised up, walked over and picked out a movie. He placed it in the DVD player and walked back over to his hopefully future wife. Penelope picked up the remote and started the movie. They sat back, cuddled and enjoyed their meal as they laughed all the way through the movie.

The rest of their evening went wonderfully. They basked in each other's company as they snuggled in each other's loving arms content and secure.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. You all have helped my very first FanFic story to become a complete success. Kudos to one of my newest readers who became my 100** **th** **review, Kimd33! Everyone keep an eye out for my newest story which will be making its debut very soon. Love to you all and God Bless!**

 **BAU Headquarters-12:00pm-February 13** **th** **, 2009**

It was decided by Derek and Penelope that they would work a half day and leave for the airport at lunchtime. Their flight was scheduled to take off at 1:30pm. As much begging and cajoling Penelope attempted, she couldn't get her Hot Stuff into give any hints or tell her where they were going. He just kept repeating it was a surprise. They had packed their suitcases the night before. The SUV was all packed and ready to go.

They had spent the morning making sure that all their paperwork and filing was completely caught up. They both appeared too antsy and nervous all morning long. Derek was especially anxious and everyone had noticed. Unbeknownst to Penelope though, everyone knew why he was so edgy. They were supportive of Derek, tried to calm him down and the team had already wished him luck. He made his way over to her lair and knocked on the door with his special knock.

"Enter at your own risk, mon cher!"

Derek chuckled and shook his head as he walked in. "Hey woman, I love you! You know it drives me crazy when you talk that voulez-vous vou'cher stuff to me!"

Penelope giggled as she turned off her babies. "You do, do ya?"

"You know it mama!" Derek walked over to his girl and pulled her into his arms and they exchanged a very hot, passionate kiss.

"Are you ready to split this joint and get this party started, crazy girl?"

Penelope laughed as she grabbed her coat and purse and looped her arm through his. "Lead the way Handsome, lead the way! I will always follow you anywhere, anytime."

He opened the door, they both stepped out and closed the door behind them. They made their way to the bullpen to say their goodbyes to their family. Everyone hugged them both, said their goodbyes and they all gave Derek a quick wink. Derek and Penelope smiled as they waved one last time as the elevator doors closed.

A bit later they were all checked in and now were waiting for the plane to take off. They were both chatting while they held each other's hands. After reaching the airport Penelope had figured out they were on the way to Key West, Florida. She was totally excited as she had never been there before.

 **Key West, Florida-18:00hrs.-February 13** **th** **, 2009**

A few hours later their plane had landed and they were now seated in their taxi on their way to the where they would be staying. They pulled up in front of a small picturesque hotel. Derek stepped out and then placed his hand down to help his beautiful girlfriend out the taxi. They headed inside to the lobby while the bellboy grabbed their bags.

Derek and Penelope walked over to the front desk hand in hand and the clerk approached them. "Good afternoon and welcome to Fawns' Forgotten Hideaway. My name is Clare. How can I help you today?"

They both smiled and Derek said. "Good afternoon to you, as well and thank you, Clare. We have a reservation under the Derek Morgan."

Penelope chirped out. "Oh my goodness, this place is so quaint and charming. I just love it!"

Both Derek and Clare smiled. "Thank you, mam I am so glad you like it. We love it here, too!" She looked over to Derek and let her eyes travel up and down his delicious looking body. "Mr. Morgan, ahhh yes, you have a reservation to stay in our number seven hut on one of our private beaches. Everything is as you requested and Joey the bellboy will show you the way. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call us. By the way, your dinner reservation for 8:00pm is confirmed in the main dining room with a window table."

"Thank you Clare, for all your help. We will let you know if we need anything else." She handed him the keys while she continued to stare at him and lick her lips. He ignored her hungry looks and grasped Penelope's hand gently and intertwined their fingers. Penelope shook her head and they walked away following Joey their bellboy.

Joey had led them down a path that was surrounded by rows of sweet smelling flowers, bushes and palm trees. The path opened up to reveal a gorgeous view of the deep blue Atlantic Ocean and the whitest sand that Penelope had ever seen. She took a huge intake of her breath and gaped as she stood there in awe of her surroundings.

"Ohhh myyy Goddd Hot Stuff, this is breathtaking! Thank you sooo much for this trip, I, I can't get over this place." She turned to face him and threw her arms around him with such love, happiness and glee. He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Anything for you, my gorgeous and sexy Goddess! Let's go check out our place." She happily nodded and she practically dragged him to their hut.

Joey had led them down the beach just a ways and stopped. "Well, folks this is it."

The couple stood there and stared on in complete and utter amazement. What they saw was more like a small cabin, it was a cute and enticing light blue with a small veranda and a wicker porch swing. They all walked up the few steps and Derek handed the key over to Joey. He inserted the key and opened the door and then ushered them both in.

"Ohhhh Handsome, it's perfect! I love it and I love you! This is going to be great and it looks sooo romantic."

"I love you more, Princess! I am so glad that you love it here, when you're happy I'm happy!"

They both were astonished with their hideaway for the weekend. There was a beautiful queen sized post bed with a canopy covering it. Across the room was a fireplace with a large screen TV on the wall above it. In the corner not too far from where they were standing was a small oak dining room table with two chairs. The other corner held a small kitchenette complete with a microwave, a two burner stove, a sink and a dorm sized refrigerator. Next to the bed was a silver ice bucket full of ice and a bottle of champagne.

Joey then led them into the good sized bathroom. There they found and enclosed shower stall big enough for two and on the other side was a huge hot tub for two.

Penelope grinned as they headed out of the bathroom. Derek had taken the key from Joey and gave him a huge tip. On Joey's way out he smiled. "Thank you sir, if there is anything else I can do for you please don't hesitate to ask for me. Also, there is a sound system located in the cabinet next to the bed that covers the whole hut." At that he turned around and grabbed the doorknob and closed the door on the way out.

As Derek was turning around he was suddenly met with Penelope's arms around his neck. She leaned in and softly brushed his lips with hers. Their kiss grew extremely passionate as Derek thrusted his tongue into her hot waiting mouth. Their tongues battled for control as he tasted her goodness and essence. They continued for several minutes before they reluctantly pulled back in order to catch their breath. They gasped for air as he ran his fingers through her beautiful, silky blond locks. They just stood there holding each other closely while Penelope had laid her head on his chest. Derek leaned his chin on the top of her head. They enjoyed the nearness and the feeling of being in each other's arms.

Penelope was the first to speak. "My love, I don't know how to thank you for bringing me here to this really gorgeous and special place. I am truly lucky to be here with you. You didn't have to do this you know. I'm definitely not worth all of this."

"Motormouth, are you crazy? I hate it when you talk like that! You deserve this and so much more! You are the most important thing in my life, I would do anything for you! We both needed this time away from everyone and everything. I want to give you everything I can, like you have done for me. I have always loved you and I always will, my beautiful Angel!"

Penelope began to cry as she pulled back from him to stare up into his eyes. She could see he meant everything he said.

"Aww, Handsome, I love you too! Always have and always will. I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful and amazing man like you! You have been so supportive of me throughout this whole nightmare of mine. Your patience and love is truly appreciated. I promise I will try and not put myself down to you anymore. I just wish I could see me the way you see me. I just hope and pray that someday soon I will be able to completely give myself to you and truly show you what you mean to me."

"Ohhh Baby, you have already given me so much more than you think. If I have to wait forever to make love to you, then I will. You give me your love, trust and so much more every single day of our lives. You have always been there whenever I have needed you. You are my true God-given Solace and my very best friend ever. I never trusted anyone until I found you. I don't know what I would have done when the truth of my molestation came out if it weren't for you. I was ready to fall apart, give up and run away rather than face all of you. You helped me pick up the shattered pieces of my life. I could not or would not have survived that time of my life without you by my side. You gave me such love, respect, patience, compassion and confidence to fight to keep my head held high. You saved my life back then and protected me from myself and my demons!" By this time, he had tears streaming down his face.

Penelope had been caressing his cheek and tried to wipe away his tears. She pulled him tightly to her as she rocked him while she comforted him. They stayed like that until he had calmed down.

They released each other slightly, stared at one another and Penelope cackled out. "Wow my love, what a pair we make!" They both giggled and smiled at each other.

Derek began to speak again, but Penelope quickly placed her hand over his mouth to quiet him. He looked at her expectantly. "Listen here, Mister! I did all those things because I love you and I would do it all again in a hot minute. You didn't deserve anything that happened to you. You were a little boy that had horrible things done to you! I couldn't watch you suffer in silence or alone. However, Angelfish what I did for you, you have also done the same for me a thousand times over. I don't know how many times you dropped everything just to be there for me. I am truly sorry that I did not come to you when all of this started. I shut you out when I didn't want to. I vow to you I won't ever do that again. I just need more time to heal. What I went through was terrible, but I don't blame myself anymore. I know it's all on that animal. We will continue to heal together! You are so strong and I am learning to trust myself again. You are one of a kind, my Prince! Just don't give up on me, okay?"

Derek pulled her tighter to himself and caressed her cheek. "Goddess that is not a problem! I will never ever give up on you or us! You have me forever hook, line and sinker! I am so very proud of you Sweetness! You have come so far you don't ever give up! Whenever you need a reminder or a little push you let me know and I will give you an extra little push. Just know you are stuck with me and I will be exactly where I am supposed to be. I will be right by your side that is my first vow to you. My second vow is I will never push you to do anything you aren't ready for. I love you, my sweet beautiful Baby Girl!"

Penelope loosened her grip of him slightly and smiled up into his handsome face. "Well, Chocolate Drop I guess we are stuck with each other for all eternity. How often do I tell you I love you?"

Derek grinned and tapped the end of her nose. "Every day it is implied." Penelope then giggled.

"Well gorgeous, I don't know about you, but I am starving. If we don't get ready, we will be late for our reservations."

"Now that you mention it I am starving, too! Let's get this show on the road. Just give me twenty minutes to get ready."

"You got it, crazy girl. Let's rock and roll." They both chuckled as they each went their separate ways to get ready.

They both got dressed and looked like knockouts and the perfect couple. They walked to the dining room hand in hand. Their dinner was delicious and as they enjoyed their meal they talked, laughed and couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. After dinner and a few slow dances in each other's arms they walked back to their hut.

During dinner they had decided to take a nice romantic walk in the moonlight. When they reached the beach Penelope took off her heels. Derek smiled at her as he reached for shoes and carried them for her. He gently placed his free arm around her shoulders.

They began to stroll along until they reached the water's edge. They continued to meander down the beach under the radiant moonlight and a sky full of majestic and bright stars. There was a slight tropical breeze which flew through Penelope's soft and shiny blond curls. It made for a very romantic ending to an amazing night full of love and happiness.

They made out like a couple of young teenagers out on a first date. After quite a long while had passed they decided to head to their hut and head to bed. They both had had a very long day and hoped they would have another long day the next day. They planned on making the most of their time in this wondrous breathtaking paradise. They each got changed and climbed into bed. They made out for a little bit and then drifted off to sleep snuggled up in each other's loving arms. They both enjoyed a restful sleep with Penelope not experiencing any nightmares at all.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this update full of love, fun and romance! I wish it were me with that sexy, hunk of Chocolatey Goodness! LOL! Anyway, I just want to thank all of those of that followed and favorited me and my stories recently. I hope you will let me know what you think it would be appreciated. Welcome back to our friend Ms. Jenny Crum, we all missed you and your wonderful stories. My love and prayers are still with you, my friend! Love to all of you and God Bless!**

 **Fawn's Forgotten Hideaway-Valentine's Day, 2009**

Derek was the first one to wake up. When he woke up he looked down at the gorgeous Angel in his arms. He loved waking up snuggled up with his favorite girl. He grinned as he thought about being able to wake up this way every day for the rest of his life. As happy as he was in that moment he was also extremely nervous.

He had been planning this day for weeks. The team had been in cahoots with him from day one. He had the team help with every single little detail of today's events. He wanted everything perfect and wouldn't accept anything less for his Goddess. Which is what had him practically jumping through his skin right now. He truly loved the woman lying in his arms and hoped he would make it through the day without going crazy.

After lying there for a while as he held his Princess, he took one arm, removed it, picked up the courtesy phone and ordered a breakfast feast for his girlfriend. After he hung up he lowered his head down and began to softly and tenderly kiss and nibble at the sensitive part of her neck.

Derek grinned as the love of his life started to stir. She moaned softly and smiled as she began to stretch. "Mmm, I love the way you wake me up."

"Good morning, my beautiful girl."

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff!"

"You already did, Sweetness!" He grinned and began to caress her cheek.

Penelope crinkled her nose in confusion. "Ummm, how's that Handsome?"

He grinned and lightly brushed his lips against hers. "Just by allowing me to wake up in your presence, Goddess."

Penelope blushed, bit down on her bottom lip and sighed happily. "Trust me my Prince, it was all my pleasure." She giggled as she pulled him in for a spine tingling kiss.

When they broke apart Derek announced. "Happy Valentine's Day, Baby Girl!"

Penelope's eyes got bright and a huge wide smile appeared. "Awww Sugar Shack, Happy Valentine's Day to you, too! You know what?"

"What my Gorgeous Goddess?"

"You are my favorite Chocolate Kiss my sexy Chocolate Adonis!" she began to giggle uncontrollably.

Derek laid there looking at the best thing in his life while he shook his head in amazement and utter adoration. He laughed and started tickling her as he replied. "Silly, silly girl! I love you sooo much!"

Penelope laughed so hard she cried out as she tried to catch her breath. "Uncle, uncle I give!"

Before Derek could reply there was a knock at the door. They gazed at each other. "Okay you win, Beautiful! That should be our breakfast, I'll get it you just stay right where you are."

Derek stood up and threw on some shorts while Penelope jumped out of bed to use the bathroom. Derek walked to the door, unlocked it and open it up as a waiter rolled in a cart full of food, juice and a carafe of coffee. He tipped the young man and saw him out.

Penelope heard the door close and stepped out of the bathroom. She began to make her way to the cart. "Oh no, Ms. Thang back in that bed right now. My favorite girl is getting breakfast in bed today. Now, mush!"

Penelope giggled as she threw her arms up in the air and obediently headed back to bed. "Yes, sir Hot Stuff sir!"

"That's my good girl!" As she got back in bed he rolled the cart closer to the bed. He placed one tray on her lap then sat down and grabbed the other one and placed it on his lap. He leaned over and kissed her cheek as he removed the lids off of their plates. Her eyes went wide when she saw the feast before her. Penelope had tofu bacon and sausage, while Derek had regular bacon and sausage. They also both had two eggs over easy, buttered toast, two pancakes and a bowl of fresh fruit each.

"Wow Angelfish, this all looks great. I am starving, too! You are going to spoil me, Handsome."

Derek grinned as he picked up a piece fruit to feed her as she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "That's the plan Princess, that's the plan. Anything for you, baby,"

"Thanks, Sug!" They sat there while the enjoyed their meal and each other's company.

Once they finished breakfast, they got up and took a quick shower. They had decided they would spend a lot of the day playing in the sand and the water.

While Derek was in the shower Penelope had gathered some supplies together. She grabbed a small cooler she found and filled with water and juices. She also placed a sheet, two beach towels, snacks, their phones and a bottle of sunscreen in her beach bag. When Derek walked out of the bathroom he was already in his swimming trunks.

Penelope whistled and fanned herself. "Looking good, my sexy Prince, looooking reallll good!"

While she giggled he stepped in front of her and tapped the end of her nose. "Why thank you, my very sexy woman! You are looking quite delish yourself. You ready to hit the beach, pretty lady?"

"Absolutely Dreamy D! "My bag and the cooler are all ready to go." She picked up her sunhat and placed it on her head and then slid on her prescription sunglasses.

Derek chuckled, put on his Chicago Cubs baseball cap and slid his sunglasses on. He picked up the cooler and the bag and bent his free arm and watched as she looped her arm through his. "Are we ready, Beautiful?"

She grinned and said. "Ready my love, we're off to see the wizard!"

Derek burst out laughing as they strolled out the hut and made their way

close to the water's edge. The water was a deep blue and seemed endless. There was an umbrella already set up for them. Derek rummaged through the bag and found the sheet, he took it out and placed it down on the very warm sand under the umbrella. He then helped her sit down and took the sunscreen out.

"Baby, I want to put the sunscreen on you, I don't want to take any chances. I don't want you to burn in this strong sun, okay?"

"Okay my love, on one condition?"

Derek wrinkled his nose and furrowed his brows in confusion. "Condition, what condition?

Penelope glared at him to show him she meant business. "After you put it on me, I get to return the favor. You might be my Chocolate Kiss, but as you pointed out the sun is very strong here."

Derek shook his head as he marveled at the loving and amazing woman in front of him. "Alright Sweetness you got it! I knew I fell in love with you for a million and one reasons."

They both laughed as they brushed their lips together and then Derek began to apply the sunscreen. He started with her shoulders and back. He slowly and sensuously rubbed it all over her soft alabaster skin. She turned around and he repeated the same treatment that he had given to her backside. He made sure not to miss the back of her legs, her face and plopped a dollop on her nose as well as they both chuckled. He grinned and sighed as he completely enjoyed himself while his hands glided all over her gorgeous curvy body. When he was done he leaned in for a hungry and passionate kiss that left them gasping for air.

They pulled apart all hot and bothered. He handed her the sunscreen and she squeezed some onto his chest. She lustfully and gently began to rub it in all over the front of his sexy and ripped chest and abs. She also placed a little on his nose and face too as she giggled and pecked the end of his nose. He then turned around and she generously applied the lotion over his impeccably toned back. She moved to his shoulders, arms, head, neck and his muscular legs, He was a perfect specimen of manliness. She was getting totally turned on and that feeling grew ten-fold when he started to moan at her touch.

Derek caught himself as he started to feel himself getting excruciatingly hard. He quickly decided he had to tamp down his desire before he couldn't stop himself from worshipping his Goddess' perfect body.

"Baby Girl, you are making this extremely hard for me!"

She dreamily replied. "Huh, what?"

Derek chuckled, stood up quickly and held out his hand. "Let's go for a swim, Gorgeous!"

Penelope was caught by surprise by his sudden movement. She looked up at him and noticed the huge bulge in his trunks. She blushed a very deep shade of crimson red. She placed her hand in his. "Ohh umm, umm a ssswim sssounds good. He helped her stand up and they just stood there ogling each other.

Derek took a step back and basked in the beauty that was her. The bathing suit she was wearing was black with red lace trim underlining her voluptuous breasts. It hugged her curves perfectly in all the right places.

"Oooo la la la, you look amazing in that suit. It accentuates you in all the right places. You are pure perfection, Goddess! I am the luckiest guy in the world, baby."

Penelope began to blush again and felt as her whole body started to tingle with excitement. "Why thank you, kind sir I am so glad you like my suit, I picked it out especially for you. My Chocolate Adonis you look totally heavenly and delicious in yours, too!"

Derek grinned. "Like it, I love that suit on you, crazy girl. Let's go cool off a bit."

Penelope nodded her head and winked at her handsome man. She loved how he always made her feel special and desirable. They both ran into the surf and started to splash each other while they roared with the laughter the whole time. Penelope squealed out as Derek grabbed her around her waist and spun her around and around, she was laughing so hard and having the time of her life. Derek stopped twirling her around, he held her tight and dunked both them when she resurfaced she was screaming.

"Oooo, I'm gonna get you back for that, mister!" she huffed out with a fake pout and a glint in her eyes. He took off with a dive and she went after him with complete determination and payback in mind.

The sun shined all day as they made sand castles, played Frisbee and swam. They were having a great time making many new and exciting memories. They had munched on some snacks and sunbathed for a bit. They ended up taking a nap for about an hour, when they woke up they reapplied some sunscreen and went for another swim. Penelope was on the top of the world it was the best time she had ever experienced.

Derek kept a watchful eye on her all day. He was right this trip was the best idea he ever had. She absolutely one hundred percent needed this so badly. She looked content, relaxed and happy, it had to be the happiest he could remember her being. God, how he loved and adored her! His nerves were starting up again as time was getting closer and closer to the climax of the day, He hoped and prayed with all of his heart that things went well later.

They had spent all day outside and there was so much to come. Little did Penelope know that there were many surprises in store for her all night long! The sun would be setting in about two hours, so they started packing up their things. When they were finished they headed back to their hut.

After putting away their things Derek approached Penelope nervously. He gently took her hands into his and leaned in for a soft and tender kiss. He slightly pulled away and stared into the most beautiful pair of eyes.

Derek cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Baby Girl, I want you to know how much I love you! I have a night full of surprises planned just for you. I plan on spoiling you and keeping that beautiful smile on your ravishing face all night long. What do you say? Are you up to a night of love and romance on our first Valentine's Day as a couple?"

Penelope squeezed his hands, sniffled out and dropped his hands. She threw her arms around his neck and planted a steamy hot and passionate kiss on him. He reacted by thrusting his tongue in her eager and hot mouth. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes. When they reluctantly pulled apart they were both gasping for air.

"Wow hot mama, where did that come from?"

Penelope gazed lovingly and lustfully into his warm earnest eyes. "It came from my heart, you are truly special and giving! I am definitely up to a night of love and romance, as long as you always stay the man of my dreams."

Derek tenderly caressed her cheek and leaned in for another kiss. It again turned out to be just as full of raw emotions and desire. "Good it's a deal, Sweetness! Now please pick out a beautiful dress, take a quick shower and get ready for a magical ride."

Penelope nodded her head then she slowly pulled away from the sole owner of her heart. She stepped away with a huge smile on face and a few unshed tears in her eyes.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZZ READ AND REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Good Morning to all of you! As always, thank you to all of you that have favorited, followed, and reviewed my stories. You have truly made my heart sing and grateful! God bless all of you!**

 **I just wanted to send out this reminder to everyone that the CM Profiler Choice Awards are up and running for 2016. All nominations need to be submitted by 11:59pm on Dec. 31, 2016. The actual voting will commence in January. I hope everybody gets out and votes and nominates for their favorite authors and stories. I for one am excited that I am eligible for more than just Best Reviewer this year. I have the link if anyone needs it, just PM me and I will figure out how to send it to you. Good luck to all the wonderful authors of this great fandom. Don't forget to nominate in time. XOXO**

The next sixty minutes flew by as they both got ready for the night of their lives. Derek looked totally handsome in his dark blue cargo shorts and a white silk short-sleeved button down shirt. He made sure to put on her favorite cologne which she always kept him fully supplied in.

Penelope glided out of the bathroom looking like a million bucks. Derek's eyes practically popped out of his head. He was left breathless and speechless. There his Goddess stood right in front of him while he had a huge grin on his face. She was dressed in a stunning light purple sundress with spaghetti straps. It had a plunging neckline that showcased her voluptuous assets off to the max. She had on a pair of matching and sparkling heels that complemented her long and shapely legs. Her hair was pulled back on one side with a beautiful purple, pink and white flower in her hair.

Penelope stood there in a sexy pose with her hands on her hips and a sultry and alluring smile. "See anything you like, handsome?"

Penelope giggled at her man as he remained perfectly still enthralled and didn't say a word. He was in total awe of her. He ogled her as he thought she was normally beautiful, but now she was exquisite and drop-dead gorgeous as he felt himself getting painfully aroused.

"Wellll? Earth to Hot Stuff, Hot Stuff come in!"

Derek finally found his tongue and voice and drew in a deep breath. "Holy shit! Are you kidding me? I love everything I see! You are stunning and I can't take my eyes off of you. Goddess, you take my breath away and I am most certainly the luckiest man on this planet."

Penelope slowly approached the man of her dreams. "You look very sexy and hot yourself my love! Thank you for making me feel so wanted and special, I do all of this for you and only you. There are no other men on this Earth when I know I am going to be around or near you. My Hot Chocolate, you are all I want or will ever want. I love you with my every heartbeat and every breath I take."

Derek gingerly pulled her into his strong arms and they wrapped their arms around each other and held on tightly. Derek had let go of her and brought his hands up and cupped her face in his soft warm hands. He leaned in and they experienced the hottest, steamiest and desirous kiss that didn't stop until their lungs were screaming for air. They gazed at each other and both said in unison.

"I love you with all my heart!" They both giggled as Penelope blushed.

Derek took a step back, grinned and held his arm for her to take. She looped her arm through his. "Are you ready to start making some more new and special memories?" She nodded in the affirmative.

"Well then let's get started, sexy mama!"

He guided her over to the door and before opening it he glanced over at her. "I promised you a magical ride Princess! I always keep my promises, so away weeeee gooooo!"

He opened the door and he escorted her out onto the veranda. She suddenly gasped in surprise. "OMGeee, are you serious? Is this for real?"

"Of course I am serious and yes this is real."

Penelope couldn't believe her eyes. Standing there right in front of them was a dazzling white horse. Its bridal was covered in sparkly and colorful rhinestones. She turned her attention to the special man next to her as she let a few tears escape from her beautiful blue eyes and couldn't stop staring at him.

"Awww, Baby Boy this is totally romantic! I love it soooo much and I love you! You never let me down and you never cease to amaze me or surprise me."

Derek brushed away her happy tears and softly placed a kiss on her nose. "I will never let you down and our life will be full of surprises, that I promise here and now Princess! Nothing is too good for you, you deserve nothing but the best of everything. Milady, your chariot awaits!" He picked up her hand and brought to his lips and gently kissed it as he bowed down to her.

They slowly made their way to the horse as Penelope giggled. As they approached it he suddenly leaned down and curtsied for them. Penelope squealed in delight and went over to him and began petting his head and snout. She grinned at the horse and said. "Thank you fella! What's your name?"

The handler approached her as he removed his cowboy hat to tip it at her. "Good evening, ma'am! His name is Giovanni and he is extremely gentle."

"Hi Giovanni, glad to meet ya fella. It's good to hear you are gentle, because that's what I like." He snorted and nodded his head as if to say hello and yes to her. Penelope giggled while she continued to pet him. The handler passed her a carrot and told her it was okay to feed him and that carrots were his favorite treat, Penelope took the carrot and squealed again completely excited as he ate from her hand.

Derek grinned as he watched her the whole time. he loved her innocence and total joy in even the smallest things.

"Look Handsome, he is eating from my hand!"

"I see Baby Girl he likes you just like anyone else that meets you!" She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Derek then took her hand and guided her over to the side of the horse. He mounted Giovanni first as she watched him.

The handler walked over and said. "Here little lady, let me help you get on okay?"

Penelope nodded yes, but first she leaned down and removed her heels. She felt it would probably be safer that way.

The handler then grabbed her by the hips and told her to place her left foot into the stirrup. When she had managed that, Derek leaned down and held out his hand. She grasped Derek's hand so he could help her up as well,

"Okay on the count of three start to push your way up. I will then push up at the same time while Mr. Morgan pulls you up. When you reach the point when you can swing your right leg over the top of the horse, you go for it!"

Penelope took a deep breath and hiked up her dress just a bit. "Okay, ready!"

The handler counted out. "One, two, threeee." Everything happened so fast and all at once she was sitting up on the saddle right behind her Noir Hero.

Penelope squealed out again out of pure excitement and joy. She placed her arms tightly around Derek's waist. "Yayyyy, I did it, I did it!"

"You sure did my Princess, you did great! Are you ready for your magical ride my sexy, silly genie?"

Penelope was ecstatic and enthralled and was laughing the whole time. "Ready, my Knight! Giddy up horsie, giddy up!"

Derek shook his head in amusement as he laughed out loud. He gently pulled on the reins. He clicked his tongue as the horse started to trot to the water's edge. When they reached the surf the horse then began to slowly gallop along as the water splashed all around them.

Penelope was having the time of her life as they rode down the beach and she had a tight embrace around the love of her life. They laughed and talked amongst themselves and to Giovanni, too. She never wanted this magical ride to end. Derek was in heaven as he rode down the beach at sunset with his Angel while she had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He was thrilled to see her this happy, it had been way too long since he heard her laughing so much. Penelope felt so free with the wind blowing through her hair as they galloped along. The colors of the sunset were breathtaking to see it was truly romantic.

As soon as the sun completely set, they returned to their hut. As they dismounted Penelope had gasped again in complete shock. There in the sand she noticed a beautifully set table for two with tea lights in the center of the table and a beautiful indigenous to the area bouquet of flowers. There were colorful glowing lights surrounding the table and the makeshift dance floor. There was also soft romantic music playing through a few small speakers strategically placed.

"Ohhh my God Derek, what did you do? This is so beautiful and romantic. How did you pull it all off?" Tears were dotting her cheeks as she spoke.

"I told you, nothing is too much or too good for my favorite girl! I had plenty of help getting this all together. The team even helped out with some of it. This is surprise number two of the evening with more to go!"

"Ohhh Hot Stuff, this is wonderful and plenty already I don't need anything else!"

"Hey hardhead, let me have my fun and treat you the way you deserve to be treated!"

She leaned over and placed a sweet and tender kiss to his lips and then began to giggle. "Okay Handsome, I give, I give! Spoil away, my sexy God of Thunder!"

A young waiter had approached them and handed her, her shoes. She thanked him and walked over to the dance floor to put them back on. While she did that the waiter asked Derek. "Do you want me to pour your wine now?"

"Give us a few minutes, I am going to ask my gorgeous girlfriend to dance first."

"Yes sir, enjoy."

"Oh don't worry I will Bobby."

Derek walked over to the dance floor and gently took her hand. "May I have this dance, Milady?"

Penelope giggled with a twinkle in her eyes. "Yes, you may my Knight!"

They wrapped their arms around each other and began to sway to the enchanting music. They were completely in sync with one another. Derek brought her even closer to his body as he deeply breathed the exotic scent of her jasmine and honeysuckle shampoo, the scent was so intoxicating. They floated across the dance floor as they thought of nothing, but each other. They were so mesmerized by each other and their feelings for each other that they danced to their own music in their hearts.

Several songs later Derek leaned into her ear and whispered. "I love you my beautiful Princess! Are you ready to eat?"

Penelope dreamily responded. "I love you more, my Prince and I am starving!"

They slowly pulled apart, he took her hand and he guided her over to the table. He pulled out her chair, she sat down and then he pushed her closer to the table. He sat down across from her and nodded to the waiter.

Penelope beamed at her knight in shining armor. "Thank you my love, always the gentleman!" She looked down and saw one perfect deep red rose on her plate. She picked it up and smelled it, it smelled heavenly and sweet.

"Awww, my love it's perfect and smells amazing!"

"There is only one perfect being here at this table and that is you, Gorgeous! That rose pales in comparison to your beauty!"

Penelope just sat there breathless and awestruck. When she finally found her voice again she quietly said. "You always know just what to say! I feel pretty because of the way you look at me. You are the one that's pure perfection!"

Derek reached over and squeezed her hand lovingly as the waiter approached the table. He took the bottle of red wine Penelope's favorite, out of the ice bucket and began to pour the wine in both glasses. "I will be back shortly with your appetizers, sir."

After the waiter had left Derek offered up a toast. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sweetness! Here's too many, many more celebrations with love, joy and happiness. I am so glad we finally admitted our true feelings. I love you now and forever, Penelope Garcia!"

They clinked their glasses together then intertwined their arms and drank from each other's glasses.

"I love you more Derek Morgan, my amazing and special better half."

"How are you doing over there, my lovely lady?"

"I am doing wonderfully. How could I not be? I feel like a princess in my own real life fairytale."

"That's because you are my princess and deserve nothing, but the very best in life. I love spoiling you, I love to watch the joy and happiness on your face and in your deep and soulful eyes! You see the good in everything and everyone. I am honored to be here with you by my side and that you chose me. I want you now and forever!"

"Ohhh my Prince Charming I want that, too! More than you will ever know! I love to watch you, as well. You give me so much hope and I am definitely looking forward to spending forever with you. My heart is completely yours for all eternity!"

"Eternity is a good place to start, my Angel! Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you like this my sweet and enchanting lady!" He grinned and winked at her as he handed her an envelope and beautifully wrapped box with a nice red ribbon around it.

Penelope gasped, but recovered rather quickly, she reached into purse and pulled out an envelope and a colorfully wrapped box herself while she smiled widely.

As they exchanged gifts Derek asked. "What did you do, baby?"

Penelope giggled. "The same thing you did, my crazy love! Happy Valentine's Day! You shouldn't have done this you have already given me sooo much!"

Derek softly ran his finger down her cheek and tapped the end of her nose. "I told you, I plan on spoiling you every chance I get! The best is yet to come, woman!"

They each opened their cards and of course, Penelope couldn't hide her emotions and sniffled as she tried to hold back her tears of happiness. Once they both finished reading their cards they gazed at each other for a few minutes. Penelope finally spoke and said. "Do me a favor please and open mine first, Sugar Shack."

Derek smirked and picked up the box and began unwrapping his gift. "Anything for you, Baby Girl!" Upon opening the black box his mouth fell open and his eyes went wide in shock.

"Ohhhh my God, Pen! I have wanted this model forever, you are amazing! You shouldn't have done this, this is way too much!"

Penelope grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "What is it that you always tell me? Ohhhh yeah, you are sooo worth it! There is an inscription on the back."

He took the exquisite, expensive watch out of the box and flipped it over to check out the inscription from his girl. _"BG & HS our love is 4-ever! xo"_ He allowed a couple of tears to escape and she quickly wiped them away and smiled.

"My love is forever, Baby Girl! Thank you soooo much!"

He stood up quickly and she followed suit. He threw is arms around her as he pulled her in for a very emotional, and heartwarming embrace and an unforgettable kiss.

When they pulled apart, she began to giggle. "Wow, Hot Stuff that was awesome and toe tingling!"

"Not as awesome as you and my incredible gift, I will treasure this always! Your turn now, Beautiful!"

Penelope sat back down and nervously and excitedly unwrapped her gift. She flipped open the box and her eyes became huge and she rasped out. "Ohhhh Derek, it's absolutely stunning and gorgeous! Wowzers, you shouldn't have!"

Derek hadn't returned to his seat yet, leaned over and took a hold of the dazzling amethyst and pink diamond heart necklace. It screamed Penelope's name! "I am so glad you like it, my Princess! It is uniquely special and sparkly just like its owner. Here baby, let me put it on for you."

Penelope was bouncing up and down in her seat as the tears floated down her blushed cheeks. "My Prince I don't like it I absolutely love it!" It's perfect just like you, you have wonderful taste, my Chocolatey Hershey's Kiss®! Thank you soooo very much, I will treasure it forever!"

Derek delicately placed it around her neck and clasped it. It looked spectacular perched on her neck as it sparkled just like her beautiful eyes. When he was finished she jumped out of her chair and literally threw herself into his waiting arms.

She joyfully squealed out. "Thank you, thank you thank you! I am the luckiest and happiest woman in the world to have such an amazing, loving best friend and boyfriend! I will never leave you!"

"Nah uh Dollface, I am definitely the lucky one here! I have you and I will never let you go!"

They then passionately kissed for several minutes and then finally pulled back gasping for air. They both took their seats again, gazed into each other's eyes and held hands.

At that point, Bobby had come back and placed the appetizers in front of them. There appetizers consisted of Bruschetta and oysters on a half shell. The next course was a fresh garden salad with the most delicious vinaigrette dressing that they had ever tasted.

Several minutes later the waiter returned with their main course. He placed them down and lifted the lids off. "Enjoy your meal! I will be back in a while with your dessert."

"Ohhhh my, its' my favorite! Yummy, Chicken Alfredo!"

Penelope looked at Derek. "You are the best, Hot Stuff! You know exactly what I like. Mmmm, this to die for! I don't think I have had any as good as this, except for mom's."

Derek chuckled. "Mmmm, you're totally right on baby! This is great, but Momma's beats this hands down!"

Over the next forty-five minutes they ate, drank, laughed, flirted and reminisced. Derek was overwhelmingly relieved that everything was working perfectly. They even fed each other a few times, each time earning a giggle from Penelope.

Bobby came over and picked up their dinner dishes and salad bowls and handed them to his helper. He then placed the dessert down in front of them. "Enjoy the rest of your evening! It was a true pleasure waiting on you tonight. Thank you Mr. Morgan for your gracious gratuity."

"My pleasure Bobby, you did a wonderful job! Everything was great including your presentation."

"Thank you as well, Bobby. You were fantastic and everything was delicious!" Bobby nodded at both of them and took his leave.

"Lookieeee here my smart and amazing, Chocolate Drop. It's one of my favorites, again. Yayyyyy, tiramisu!" She took a bite and rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

"This is heavenly and pure perfection." Penelope giggled as she took another mouthful.

"But of course, I know you better than I know myself!" He winked at her, chuckled as he took a bite of his and moaned in appreciation.

After they finished their coffee and dessert, they sat back fully satisfied with grins on both of their faces. After about fifteen minutes he asked her if she would care to dance again to work off some of their meal.

Penelope happily agreed, he rose up from his seat and reached out his hand and she placed her hand in his. They walked over to the dance floor and proceeded to get lost in each other's arms for the next half hour.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZZ READ AND REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: As always, I wanted to thank all of you that have favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. It is truly appreciated. I also wanted to let you know that I will be posting a new story in the next couple of days to commemorate Christmas. I hope you all check it out and enjoy it. It is a short story only three chapters long, I am just waiting on my beta ddgorgeous. I unfortunately got it to her later than I wanted to. God bless!**

 **Also, I wanted to remind you time is running out to get your nominations in for the Profilers Choice Awards. Nominations close on Dec. 31** **st** **2016 at 11:59pm. The finalists will be announced in Jan. 2017. I hope all of you join in and let your voice be heard.**

After their last dance, Derek pulled back slightly to look into Penelope's loving and trusting face. Derek then delicately cupped her face in his hands and soothingly caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

Penelope tilted her head further into one of his hands with a quizzical look. "What's got your wheels turning in that handsome head of yours? You are doing that silent thing that you do!"

He nervously smiled at her while he leaned down and placed a tender kiss to her lips.

Derek chuckled as he removed one of his hands from her face and ran it over the top of his head. "You know me so well, don't you? Do you want to take a walk down to the dock?"

"Is everything alright. Hot Stuff? You are starting to worry me."

"I'm fine Baby Girl, I promise! I just want to talk about something that has been on my mind. Before you panic, it's nothing bad." He grinned.

Penelope sighed and started to relax. "Sure sug, I would love to take a walk with you. It's so beautiful out here tonight. There is a full moon tonight which is good luck and the stars are twinkling brightly. It's almost as if they are musical notes and playing just for us. The best part of all of it is that I am here in paradise with the sexiest and most loving hunk of Hot Chocolate."

Derek chuckled out loud, tapped the end of her nose and held out his hand for hers. "Silly girl, come with your Hot Chocolate."

They walked hand in hand with their fingers intertwined towards the dock. Penelope had started to swing their arms up and down because she was totally happy.

As they got closer to the dock, Derek started to freak out on the inside. His stomach was doing flip-flops, his mouth got dry and he started to fidget with the box in his pocket with his free hand. He kept trying to calm himself down by repeating the same mantra over and over. "Calm down Morgan, calm down. She loves you!"

He was determined that everything would go perfectly. He tried some deep breathing techniques. Penelope could feel him tense up and noted he was extremely nervous and fidgeting a lot. Derek never got like that, he was always so strong and confident.

They reached the end of the dock and they stopped. He started to sweat and his palms got clammy. His nerves wouldn't calm down as hard as he tried. He loved her with all of his heart. This was the biggest pivotal moment in his life, it was now or never.

Derek turned to face her and grasped both of her hands in his. He anxiously took several more, deep breaths.

"Baby boy, are you sure you are alright? I've never seen you this way talk to me, please!"

Derek squeezed her hands and thought to himself. "You got this, do it now!"

He looked deep into her beautiful, caring and comforting blue eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

She smiled at the memory of the first time he asked her that after she was shot. "I know Handsome! I love you too, more than anything!"

He started to physically shake as he got down on one knee and fumbled with the box as he tried to remove it from his pocket. Her mouth opened wide, her hands flew up in front of her face as she gasped in shock. He gave her a lop-sided grin as he opened up the black box to reveal the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen.

Derek opened up his mouth to start talking and tried to clear his throat of the cotton feeling.

He sharply inhaled. "Baby Girl, you are the most important person in my life! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.! You are the most beautiful, the smartest, the funniest and the most loving woman I have ever known. I don't know what I would do without you. You are my Goddess, my heart and my God-given Solace. You have always been there for me, no matter what! I know I don't deserve such a magnificent gift from God but, I thank God every day for bringing you into my life! I fell in love with you that first day I saw you and called you Gomez!"

They both giggled while the tears fell down both of their faces like waterfalls. His nerves were starting to come under control.

Derek forged on. "I promise you I will protect you and I will be there for you every day of our lives. I promise you I will never intentionally hurt you. You are my safe haven and I hope I am yours. You have the most giving and loving heart of anyone I know or will ever meet. I love your quirkiness and your crazy styles, please don't ever change! I want you to be my wife and the momma to all of our future children. Penelope Calliope Garcia, would you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Penelope stared right into his eyes and saw all the love in his heart and straight into his soul. She was completely thunderstruck as the tears were still pouring down her face. She must have looked a mess, but she didn't care,

Ohhhh my God, Derek! Did you just ask me to marry you and have a houseful of children with you?"

He stayed on his knee and replied. "Yes, my Princess, I did! Please don't leave your man hanging here and say you will."

She continued to stare into his honest eyes and face and saw all the love he had for her. She vigorously nodded her head as she squealed out her answer. "Yessss, oh God yes, a million times yessss, I will marry you Derek Michael Morgan!"

He finally let go of his breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He slowly and gingerly slid the ring on her finger. He then stood up and pulled her into his arms and began twirling her around over and over as he said. "Yesss, you have made me the happiest man! I love you soooo much! You will never ever regret your decision."

Penelope continued squealing as he was still twirling her around in his arms. She finally stopped when he gently placed her down on the dock without letting her out if his embrace.

"I know I won't, my love! I am the luckiest woman in the world. I will be the best wife to you, I promise I love you with every fiber of my being now and forever. I can't wait to be a momma to our Mini-Hot Stuff's. Thank you for my ring it is gorgeous, stunning and unique!"

They had both caught their breath and Derek spoke up. "I will be the best husband and daddy to our Mini-Baby Girls, too! There is a story behind that ring, mama. It's called the Ever Us® ring, it has the two big diamonds and the little ones that run down each side. One of the bigger diamonds is for my best friend and the other one means my true love. I think the little ones will represent our beautiful future children and long life."

They both couldn't stop grinning. "Awww, my Hershey's Kiss® that is the most romantic story I have ever heard and fits us to a tee!"

Derek leaned into her and tenderly cupped her face in his hands. They brought themselves closer until there was no more of a gap between their hot and wanting bodies. They started gently kissing each other which very quickly turned extremely passionate and steamy as their hands started to roam.

Suddenly Derek pulled back gasping for air. He knew that if he didn't stop this and soon, he would not be able to control himself. "Goddess, I promise things aren't going to change. I would never pressure you into anything you are not ready for."

Penelope looked down at the ring on her finger and then into his eyes. "I know you won't, I never had a doubt, I love you and trust you with my heart, body and soul."

He softly caressed her cheek and tapped her cute little nose. "How about we go and swing and cuddle for a while, Sweetness?"

"Sounds good Handsome, Lead the way!" First she leaned down and took off heels. They then made their way back to the hut and the porch swing. They sat there as they snuggled and enjoyed the swing for quite a while.

Penelope reluctantly slowly pulled away from her fiancé, she loved saying and thinking that. "Baby Boy, I have to go to the little girl's room. I will be back in a few minutes, okay?"

He gazed at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't be long, I am already missing you!"

Penelope giggled, playfully slapped his shoulder and said. "What I am going to do with you, Angelfish?"

He shook his head, inwardly growled as he stared at her ass sway back and forth while she disappeared inside.

Penelope walked inside and went to the bathroom, all the while muttering to herself. As she washed her hands she stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe she was now the fiancée of her one and only Hot Stuff.

She definitely wanted to be able to show him how much she loved him. At the same time, she was petrified to open herself up to the possibly getting hurt again. Her inner voice was screaming at her to believe in herself and the man she truly loved. She paced back and forth while remembering all those horrific moments with Kevin. He caused her so much physical and emotional pain. She knew deep down that her Noir Hero had promised not to hurt her and she so desperately wanted to believe in him.

Penelope stopped pacing and stepped in front of the mirror again and spoke out loud. "Dammit, I am going to marry the most amazing and loving man I have ever known. Screw you, Kevin I am not going to let you stop me from enjoying the rest of my life with the love of my life. I hope you burn in hell for what you did! I am tired of this and I am going to take control of my life back. I hate you and I love Derek with all of my heart!"

Penelope smiled at herself, she had made her decision. She wanted to make love to the one and only Derek Morgan! She had dreamed about this for years. She felt like a two-ton elephant had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Derek was still sitting on the swing and had started to really worry about his fiancée. He chuckled as a huge grin had spread over his whole gorgeous face. He was thrilled beyond words because he knew he was going to marry the woman of his dreams.

As Derek worried even more he got up and entered the hut, he looked around and didn't see his future wife. He headed over to the bathroom door and knocked. "You okay in there, Princess?"

"I'm fine handsome, I just need a few more minutes, okay?"

"You sure you are alright? You have been in there for a long time, I am just concerned about my fiancée!"

"Awww, I love hearing that, I promise I'm good. "

Derek smiled. "Okay, sexy mama, see you in a few."

Penelope was thankful she had left her bag in the bathroom earlier. She dug through it and pulled out her beautiful new teddy. It was a gift from her girlies.

It was a sultry light purple silk two-piece teddy. It had spaghetti straps and it had a black and deep red lace fringe at all the right places and it came with a matching robe. She slid them both on and they felt wonderful next to her skin. She looked and felt sexy and desirable. She didn't want to let Derek down in anyway, as she continued to primp herself in preparation.

At the same time that Penelope was fixing herself up for her man, Derek was putting some things in motion himself. He had locked the door and took the chilling bottle of champagne out of the refrigerator and placed it in the silver ice bucket with some ice. He carried it over and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed along with two champagne flutes. He turned the lights real low and lit a few candles and placed them around the room. He turned on some soft, smooth jazz tunes and everything looked very romantic. Nothing was too good for the love of his life. As he sat down on the edge of the bed he waited for Penelope and his mind went into deep thought. He hoped that she wouldn't think he was trying to seduce her, he meant what he said and that was never going to pressure her. He knew she still wasn't quite ready, and would patiently wait until she was.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZZ READ AND REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you to all that have taken the time out to read, review, favorite and follow my labor of love. I am so glad that you are all enjoying this story. I want to wish you all a healthy, safe and Merry Christmas! God bless all of you!**

 **Don't forget to nominate for your favorite writers and their stories for the Profiler's Choice Awards. Nominations being taken until December 31** **st** **2016 at 11:59pm.**

Derek was brought out of his reverie suddenly when the door opened, he jumped up and turned to face his gorgeous soulmate. He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes popped. He immediately felt all the blood rush down south and he immediately got hard as a rock, painfully so. He had never witnessed her in anything like that. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the teddy she was wearing was absolutely spectacular and out of this world. He was utterly speechless as his eyes blazed a path up and down her heavenly and breathtaking body. The teddy showcased her sexy curves to the max and he became weak in the knees.

Penelope giggled uncontrollably and placed her hands on her hips to strike a sexy pose. She was in complete awe of his obvious reaction to her and her outfit. She was still very nervous, but she felt herself getting hot and was tingling all over her body.

Penelope winked at her Hot Stuff, batted her eyelashes and waggled her eyebrows. "Do you like what you see, my sexy Chocolate Drop?"

Derek just stood there with his mouth wide open and couldn't manage a word or a sound he was still in shock. Penelope stepped a little closer and waved her hands in front of his face, "Hello, earth to Baby Boy? Hellooo?"

Derek still couldn't focus enough to utter out one word. Penelope grinned incessantly and then clapped her hands with a loud bang! He shook his head and began to blink rapidly.

Penelope kept giggling. "Are you with me, Sug?"

Finally, Derek was able to focus and got his tongue working. "Huh, what?"

"Are you back amongst the living?" Penelope let out a huge snicker.

Derek smiled and looked lustfully into her eyes. "Ummm, yeah."

"Sooooo, what do you think, Handsome?"

Derek stammered through his thoughts and his words. "I, I, I think you look off the charts, delicious and ravishing. You are absolutely stunning and took my breath away, you blew me away, Goddess! I always knew you were beautiful, but that is an understating it. You are my Angel who was heaven sent and breathtaking."

Penelope chortled out. "Why thank ya, you always know what to say my sexy and handsome fiancé."

Derek leaned in and grasped her hand while he cupped her cheek with his other hand. "Whoa slow down Sweetness, I need you to listen me!"

Penelope looked into his soulful eyes and nodded her head.

"Baby, I did not propose to you just so I could get you into bed! I would never ever do that! I won't back you into a corner and have you do something you may not be ready for. I love you and meant what I said! I will wait as long it takes. Please, don't force yourself to do this. I don't want to scare you or hurt you, I will be here forever and I am not going anywhere, sweetheart! Don't think I am not interested or turned on, because I am definitely on both counts. I am just thrilled that you accepted my proposal, that's plenty for now!"

Penelope squeezed his hand, with tears in her eyes as she moved closer to him and began to caress his cheek. "Are you done? Is it my turn now?"

Derek wrapped his arms gently around her waist. "Done, your turn Gorgeous!"

Penelope drew in a deep breath as she readied to speak. "Let me get through all of this before you say anything. I love you more than life itself! You are my fiancé and I am thrilled! I need you to know that I absolutely and wholly trust you with my heart, body and soul. I've been thinking about this all day, thank you for asking me to be your wife and to share our futures together. You will never know how much that means to me, I never thought it would ever happen. However, God has blessed me with the most amazing man and I have loved you from the beginning. That brings me to my decision that I will not give any more power to that animal. I am taking my life back he loses and I hope he burns for all eternity! While he is going through hell I will be living my life, I have retaken control of myself and my life. That means I will love myself, be happy and make mad passionate love to the man that owns my heart. That man is you, my forever love!"

Derek squeezed her tighter and tenderly kissed her on the forehead. The tears in his eyes, were tears of complete admiration and love.

"My sweet, sweet Angel I am so proud of you! You have come such a long way, you are so strong and confident. You my lovely lady are the best part of me! My life is so full and empowered because of you, I am overjoyed and so very lucky! I love you with my every heartbeat and every breath I take! Are you absolutely sure about this, baby?"

Penelope pulled him closer and held on for dear life. "I am one hundred percent sure. I don't want to feel him on me anymore. My heart feels like it wants to explode right out my chest. I want to make love with you and to you! I want to feel you and only you and your touch. I need you, I want you and I love you more than anything, Baby Boy! I can't thank you enough for your love, patience and understanding."

Penelope then moved her arms up and placed them around his neck. She ever so slowly moved in and softly brushed her mouth against his. The kiss started out gentle and tender, but quickly escalated to total passion between them. Their tongues battled for control while they began to let their hands roam over each other's bodies. They reluctantly forced their mouths apart for some desperately needed air.

Penelope rasped out. "Make love to me Derek, I want you right now!"

Derek was conflicted, he wanted to make love to the gorgeous woman standing in front of him and on the flip side he was nervous and didn't know if she was truly ready for this. He gazed into her eyes searching for any doubts or fear. "Are you absolutely sure, Baby Girl?"

"Yes, I need to be with you."

Derek leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Your wish is my command, Goddess!"

They began to passionately kiss, he then pulled back from her soft pouty lips and kissed his way down to her neck hitting her sensitive part. He moved up to her ear and started nibbling on it as he slowly and sensually grasped the belt on her robe and untied it. As he slid the robe off her shoulders it floated down and puddled around her feet, he then began to kiss both of her milky white shoulders. Penelope let out a little nervous giggle.

Derek pulled back and asked. "You okay, Sweetness?"

Penelope moaned out as her whole body tingled and became really hot. "I'm perfect, my love."

He smiled happily as he then one by one slid her teddy straps off and that joined its mate on the floor. "My God, you are amazing Baby Girl! Your girls are more beautiful than I ever dreamed about."

"You, you dreamed about me?"

"You bet woman, every day for the last four years!"

Penelope snorted. "Me too Handsome, me too!"

Penelope began unbuttoning his shirt and slowly slid him out of it and threw it across the room. She lightly ran her fingers over his well-toned chest and six-pack abs. She started to place many butterfly kisses on his torso where she had just touched. Derek leaned his head back, rolled his eyes and moaned out in appreciation and total enjoyment.

She nervously started to fumble with his belt buckle and was finally able to get it open and slipped it through the loops and it joined his shirt. Then ever so slowly and anxiously she unbuttoned his shorts and slid his zipper down. She grasped both his shorts and boxers and eased them down his muscular and sexy legs. They both pooled at his feet, he kicked them off and away.

Penelope's heart began to race, her eyes went wide as she grinned and happily sighed. "Is all that chocolatey goodness for little ol' me? I knew I was right when I named you Chocolate Adonis!"

"Yes, my future wife every glorious inch is just for you and only you!'

Penelope licked her lips and rubbed her hands together. "Mama, is a very lucky woman indeed!"

They began kissing again as their hands roamed all over every reachable inch of their bodies. She gasped when he swiftly and without warning picked her up in his strong arms bridal style. She leaned back in for more tongue action as he carried her over to their bed. He gently and carefully laid her down in the middle of the bed. He softly took her lips as they began to reacquaint themselves to each other. She moaned when he slowly made his way down to the sensitive part of her neck. She turned her head to give him better access. He kissed, licked and nibbled on her skin, when he was finished he lightly blew over the spot he was just nipping on, to cool it down. He moved back up to her lips and paid them some more attention as they both moaned into each other's mouths.

Penelope was in heaven as they immensely enjoyed themselves. He then lovingly and slowly ran his tongue down to the valley between her breasts. His hips gyrated over her hot and wet center so she could feel his hard and engorged manhood. He rubbed one of her breasts between his thumb and index finger. He then brought the other into his steamy and mouth-watering mouth and began to tweak that nipple with his teeth. He then pulled her breast in deeper and began to twirl his tongue in circles.

Penelope was moaning and writhing around in complete rapture. She was in heaven and as he kept it up she felt her orgasm approaching. She suddenly screamed out. "Ohhhh Derek YESSSS, YESSSS! Oh my God YESSS, please don't stop!"

He smiled around her, he loved hearing the pleasure in her voice as she yelled out his name it made him even harder. He let go of her breast with a pop! He quickly switched over to the other breast to pay it the same amount of attention. As his tongue was swirling over her breast she had been raking her nails up and down his back. He hissed a few times in complete contentment, he knew she was marking her territory and he couldn't be happier.

After he finished adoring her breasts he slowly began to kiss and nip his way down her stomach. His hands weren't idle though, he rubbed and caressed his way up and down her inner thighs. Her legs were twitching uncontrollably she wanted and needed him inside her and soon.

Derek was making her feel things that she had never experienced or felt before. She never knew making love could be this way. Her heart swelled with love, but her head was still trying to convince herself that she could do this and trust that Derek would not hurt her.

Derek was determined to make their first time as special and full of love as possible. He wanted to make sure they both would never forget their first time, she was his Goddess and he would make sure that she would know it for the rest of her life. He had dreamed about this moment for years and it was finally here.

Derek caressed her cheek. "You okay, my beautiful lady?"

Penelope grinned. "I never knew I could feel this way, my love. I love you sooo very much Derek Morgan!'

 **TBC**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I hope everyone had a blessed, healthy, and Merry Christmas! I got stuck working sixteen hours, but we still managed to have a feast and Santa was very good to me. Thanks to all that have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited me and my stories. Am glad that everyone enjoyed my first Christmas story.**

 **Another reminder, please don't forget to get your nominations for your favorite writers and their stories. The last day to get them in for the Profiler's Choice Awards is December 31** **st** **2016 at 11:59pm. God bless all of you!**

They began passionately kissing, she pulled her lips off his and made her way down to his neck. She began nibbling and sucking his neck and earlobe, he hissed and moaned with total pleasure. As she was concentrating on making her love bites, Derek had moved into position in between her legs and hovered over her core.

Derek still had lingering doubts as he looked down at his precious Baby Girl. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? It's not too late to stop you know! You won't hurt my feelings if you change your mind. I just want to make sure you are completely ready for this. I don't want to hurt you any way. I know you are scared and it's okay. To be honest I am, too!"

Penelope stopped what she was doing and stared up into the handsome and nervous face of the only man she ever truly loved. She saw the trepidation in his dark onyx eyes. She felt better knowing that he was just as nervous as she was.

She gently and lovingly caressed his face with her thumbs as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks. "Baby Boy, I love that you are worried about me, but I am okay! I am glad we can be scared together. I have really thought this through, I am completely ready to experience everything with you, my love! I don't want to be afraid to share myself with my future husband. I need and want to be with you every way possible. I swear to you I am ready for this, you make me feel whole again, safe and absolutely loved. Please, let's take this next step together and never let go of each other."

Derek leaned down and kissed her tenderly and then wiped away the remainder of her tears as he became overrun with raw emotions. "God, I love you my gorgeous Goddess! I promise I will be gentle and won't hurt you! We can stop any time you want.'

"I love you too, my Noir Hero! I trust you, I know you would never ever hurt me!" she smiled up at him and returned his kiss as she pulled him closer.

"Are you ready for me, hot mama?"

"Definitely yessss, let's rock this joint!" They both chuckled and grinned.

Derek slowly and happily started to slide into his Baby Girl. He dreamed of this moment for years and his dreams were finally coming true as they finally were united as one true being. They both gasped as he initially entered into her hot, wet and waiting love box. His rock hard shaft slid into her inch by heavenly inch. Once he was completely inside of her he stilled, he wanted her to have a chance to adjust to his girth.

Penelope was definitely not a virgin she had slept with a few men over the years. However, Derek absolutely was the largest she had ever had in her. She was so full, that it almost hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt.

"Are you alright, Sweetness?"

"I am perfect, my God of Thunder!"

Once Penelope had enveloped his body with her legs around his hips he knew she was ready. He slid into her even deeper she fit him like a glove. She was so tight it was like they were made for each other she was pure perfection. Derek slowly and with so much tenderness began to slide in and out of her effortlessly. He was completely turned on and delirious with utter joy as he knew for the first time in his life he was truly making love.

Penelope was in seventh heaven while enjoying and savoring every breathtaking moment. She knew that Derek wanted to make this special for her and it truly was. He was being so careful not to hurt her in anyway. They both wanted it to last forever and every moment for the both of them was extremely special.

They both were exchanging long, hot passionate kisses while she raked her nails up and down his back again. She loved hearing him moan and hiss in pleasure just like he enjoyed hearing her moans and cries of ecstasy as she yelled out his name over and over.

All throughout while making love to his angel he whispered in her ear how much he loved her in between his moans of pleasure. He did that as he enjoyed playing with his two new gifts and having their tongues battle for control intermittently. Penelope met him thrust for thrust, they were in total bliss. Many long minutes later he smiled around her mouth as he felt her start to tighten up around his manhood. She gasped in surprise when he suddenly and quickly flipped them over without losing contact. Penelope now found herself on top and loved being in control.

Derek raggedly whispered out. "Make love to me, my sexy, sexy lady."

Penelope was more than happy to oblige, she began to ride him hard and fast. Derek leaned up and brought her nipples into his mouth first together and then one by one. He loved sucking and nibbling on them as he rolled his tongue over them in a swirling motion. This made her scream out his name several times. Derek loved watching her girls bouncing up and down as she rode him.

He grinned as he felt her tighten up again, he then quickly flipped them back over so he was on top again. Once again he took control while they remained intimately connected. He felt his release climbing toward the precipice so he sped up his thrusts as they continued to act as one being. He desperately wanted them to climax together.

He grunted and panted out. "Are you close, Princess?"

All she could manage was a nod and rasped quickly. "Yessss!"

He then reached down between them and found her special spot and placed it between his thumb and index fingers. He pressed hard in a fluid motion and she immediately tightened around his shaft with a vise like grip. They both screamed out each other's names as they climaxed together.

Derek collapsed on her, they laid there totally spent, covered in sweat and panting for air. They enjoyed the euphoria which washed over them in wave after wave from their mutual orgasms. Derek gathered enough strength, kissed her nose and rasped out. "I love you Baby Girl!"

Derek then rolled and crashed onto his back next to the love of his life. He quickly rolled Penelope over and as she laid her head down on his chest, they just held each other as they regained their strength and caught their breath.

Derek sighed happily while he looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "That was, that was amazing Sweetness!"

Penelope looked up at her Chocolate God and smirked. "OMGeeee, you got that right my love! That was amazing and total perfection! I never knew it could be like that, you made me feel things that I never knew existed. You were so loving and gentle with me, you my fiancé are the best lover I have ever had. I feel wonderful and totally loved and safe!"

Derek hugged her even tighter and grinned his thousand-watt smile. "Sweetheart, that was and you are unbelievably fantastic, I actually saw stars! In the past I have had only just sex, but honestly that was the very first time I ever made love to any woman. You brought forth feelings in me that I never existed in me! I love you more than I thought was even possible!"

Penelope began to run her fingers lightly over his sculpted chest and stomach, and giggled when one lone tear escaped from her eyes. "I saw stars and the moon, too! I was nervous because I didn't want to let you down, I have no regrets whatsoever when it comes to us. I will always remember tonight and the entire day you gave me. No one has ever given me or done for me what you have! I promise, you will have all my love and own my heart forever and ever Derek Morgan!"

Derek took one finger and rested it on the bottom of her chin and gently raised up her chin so he could look directly into her beautiful blue eyes. "God woman, I am never letting you go! I always wanted our first time to be special and it was my lovely lady! I want to give you everything possible and I don't mean material things. I never thought I could trust and love anybody because of my past, but you changed all that and me. I trust you with my life, my soul and most importantly my heart! You have to know that I will keep you safe and truly loved until the day I die and beyond that."

He chuckled. "I never did understand that whole soulmate thing, but I do now Sweetness!"

As Penelope rose up to kiss him she squeaked out. "Double ditto Handsome, you are stuck with me now and until the end of time. I am so honored that you trust me that much, whatever I have done for you, you have returned ten-fold. Thank you for being in my life and for making my dreams come true Sugar Shack!"

They made out for several minutes when she suddenly pulled away. "Are you ready for another round, Big Boy?"

He grinned from ear-to-ear. "You betcha, I am always ready! Looks like I have created a monster."

They both chuckled and he took her by surprise as he flipped her over on to her back in the blink of an eye. Before she could say anything his lips were all over hers. They let their hands explore every nook and cranny of each other's bodies as they started, round two of the evening.

Several hours later after many more rounds of lovemaking they had finally fallen asleep in each other's arms exhausted with huge smiles on both of their faces.

After about three hours of sleep they woke up and were starving. Derek was the first one awake, he looked down at the beautiful blond bombshell laying in his arms and grinned as his mind flooded with glorious memories of the day and night before. He couldn't believe how happy and blessed he was! He was going to finally get to marry the love of his life and she was completely his for the rest of their lives. He leaned down and started to kiss, nibble and lick the sensitive part of her neck.

Penelope began to stir and moaned in slight protest from the lack of sleep. He chuckled and shook his head as he continued to tempt her as he continued to suckle her neck. Penelope began to moan again and wiggled her whole body and stretched like a contented cat. Her eyes popped open and she beamed with downright happiness.

"Good morning, my beautiful future wife!"

Penelope playfully purred. "I'll show you a good morning, my future husband and my chocolate god!"

"You already have, hot mama! If memory serves me correctly, you did that all last night and this morning!"

"If my memory serves me right it was returned a million times over, hehe! What are the plans for today, my love?"

He held her tighter and kissed her forehead. "Well, Goddess I was thinking we could start with some breakfast. Then spend the rest of the day swimming and making love until we have to head home."

Penelope fake pouted. "Geez, do we have to go home already?"

He grinned and kissed the end of her nose. "Yes silly girl unfortunately we do. Unsubs wait for no one including us."

"I know, I know phooey! Well everything else sounds great. I am starving after last night's activities."

Derek called the front desk and ordered them a huge breakfast. As they waited for their food, they decided to put the hot tub to good use.

After they ate their breakfast they made the best of the remaining time they had left. They enjoyed a fun-filled day of swimming, Frisbee, sunbathing and they made love numerous times. They made love in the surf, they made love in the hut on several different surfaces and the final time as they shared a shower just before they left.

As Penelope was gathering up her things to finish packing she sighed and was disappointed that they had to leave this paradise. "I can't believe our time here is up I had the best time of my life! Can we come back here again sometime, please?"

Derek walked over, pulled her into his arms and they shared a very passionate and intense kiss. When they pulled apart he winked at her. "I know the weekend just flew by and our time here was extraordinary, but I will never ever forget one moment of this holiday. This was the weekend you agreed to be my wife and we truly became one. I would love to come back here to celebrate the anniversary of the night that changed our lives forever!"

Penelope kissed his cheek and embraced him as tight as she could. "Awww, you are such a hopeless romantic! I love you so, so much my Prince Charming!"

He grinned and brushed his lips against hers. "I love you too, my Beautiful Princess!"

The newly engaged couple then reluctantly pulled apart and finished their packing. Just as Derek had picked up their bags there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it to find Joey the bellboy there. Joey picked up their bags and carried them to the front of the hotel to place them into their waiting cab.

Derek and Penelope stood there and grasped each other's hand as they took one long last look around. They wanted to make sure they had all their belongings, but most importantly though to make sure everything was burned into their memories.

When they were satisfied they hadn't forgotten anything, they smiled at each other. They kissed one last time and walked out hand in hand. They knew that they were headed home to start the next new and exciting part of their lives and they couldn't wait.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZ READ AND REVIEW**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I just wanted to say Happy New Year to all of you! I hope that everyone has a safe, healthy and prosperous new year. You all have made these last months of 2016 truly inspirational and gratifying for me with your support of my stories. Here's to a great and story filled year in 2017. Thank you and God Bless all of you!**

 **I hope everyone was able to get your nominations in for your favorite writers and stories before the deadline. The final ballots will be up in about two weeks. Good luck to everyone!**

 **BAU Headquarters-April 11, 2009**

The next six weeks flew by as everyone kept quite busy. The team had been called away for several difficult cases, they started the second day after they had returned from the Keys. The night before had been spent in celebration as everyone rejoiced on the engagement of their favorite couple. Of course, Penelope and the girls along with Fran immediately began to plan for the wedding. The anxious bride and groom decided they didn't want to wait too long, so they announced that their happy day would be the ninth of May.

Derek had decided to take charge of the honeymoon plans while the women planned the ceremony and reception. Also, during this time Fran and Dave officially announced their relationship. Fran had resigned from Chicago General Hospital and moved to Virginia to live with Dave at his mansion. They were ecstatic and completely head over heels in love with each other.

Once all the wedding plans were finalized the girls started to plan Penelope's bridal shower while the men were also busy working on Derek's bachelor party. Both celebrations were scheduled for the same night the second of May. Of course, both sides were warned and admonished by Derek and Penelope, "NO STRIPPERS!"

The best part of the last few weeks was that Penelope was truly happy again. Everybody was thrilled that she had pretty much gotten back to her old self. She was more confident and carefree, her therapy sessions with Cynthia had even been cut down to once a week. Everything was going well as she looked forward to her upcoming nuptials and her future as Mrs. Derek Morgan.

It was now 11:00am and Penelope was standing in front of the elevators awaiting the arrival of her team of Superheroes and the love of her life. They had just returned from a really bad case involving child molestation and murders. The doors opened and her family disembarked looking exhausted and totally spent.

They all smiled at her as they trudged by her with a defeated looks' on their faces. Her Hot Stuff as always had taken up the rear, he was the last one to step out and he made a beeline straight into her open and loving arms. They wrapped their arms tightly around one another as they embraced for the first time in a week. Derek loved being in her arms and felt safe and loved as he breathed in her essence.

After a brief, but tender kiss they pulled back to stare and smile at each other. Derek placed his arm over her shoulder and they headed for her lair. Once inside they closed the door and made out like a couple of horny teenagers.

"Ohhhh Baby Girl, I have missed you sooo much!" He told her as he gently ran his fingers through her soft blond locks.

"I've missed you too, my love! I'm sooo glad you are finally home safe and sound in my arms. "You alright, Baby Boy?" She leaned into him, rubbed her hands up and down his back to comfort him and gently placed a kiss on his sweet and loving lips.

When the kiss ended, he brought her face into his hands and brushed his lips on her forehead. "I will be Sweetness, now that I am here in my safe haven's loving arms!"

Derek was thrilled to see his Solace, after seeing five innocent dead children that they couldn't save, it broke his heart. Kid's cases were always the worst for the team especially for Derek. It was times like these that he completely needed and relied on his Goddess, just like he always had. She always helped to chase away all his old demons and fears, she was the only one that he would trust to bare his true self to.

Penelope was just overjoyed to finally have her heart in her arms. She always did worry more when her family went out on these types of cases, because she knew he took these cases really hard. Penelope had been watching and listening to him for years as he struggled to deal with all the different aftermaths. She knew all his coping mechanisms like: the nightmares, frustration, silence and the worst of all was when he blamed himself for not being able to do more. Penelope had many a time pulled him back from the brink as she never judged him or let him go it alone. She would always be there for her Noir Hero even when he would try and push her away, that had become her vow to him years ago.

After several minutes of both of them giving and receiving the needed strength there was a knock at the door. JJ poked her head in the door. "You guys ready for some lunch?"

Derek and Penelope looked over at her, smiled and replied in unison. "I'm starving!"

The three of them chuckled as Penelope grabbed her coat and purse. Derek helped Penelope with her coat and they all walked out to the bullpen. Everyone converged there, headed for the elevators and left for lunch. They enjoyed their lunch as they laughed and talked trying to push the memories away from this last case. Hotch cleared his throat to get everybody's attention, once that was accomplished he told them all they had the rest of the day off and could finish their paperwork tomorrow. His last order was to go home and rest and he definitely received no arguments from his unruly bunch. They all finished their meal and returned to the BAU to grab their things and headed home. Derek and Penelope were so into each other they did not notice the dark sedan with two men in it while they were followed all the way home.

 **Casa Morgan-14:00hrs.**

Derek pulled the SUV into the driveway, put it in park and shut it off. He grinned at his gorgeous goddess, hopped out and grabbed his go bag along the way. He quickly made his way over to her side and opened the door, He leaned in and held out his hand, she happily sighed and placed her hand in his. He helped her as she slid out of the car.

"Thank you Handsome, always the gentleman!"

"Only for you, sexy mama!" He winked at her and softly pecked her cheek.

As they headed into the house they didn't notice that same dark sedan parked down the street. The two mysterious men sitting in it kept a very close watch on Morgan's house through binoculars.

After dinner our couple sat down on the couch and snuggled and held each other. They had enjoyed their movie night with a comedy and a chick flick. Derek spoiled his favorite girl with red Twizzlers, popcorn and of course plenty of her favorite chocolate.

The two men watched as Derek locked everything up, turned off the lights and headed upstairs. Just prior to that they had watched him put Clooney in another room and close the door. They looked at each other and gave each other an evil smirk.

Derek walked into the bedroom just as his beautiful fiancée was headed towards the bathroom.

As she held her purse and grabbed her robe she winked at him. "Hey good looking, I am going to soak in a hot bubble bath for a few minutes, Okay?"

He approached her, grinned and kissed her forehead softly. "Whatever makes you happy, Sweetness. You alright?"

Penelope lifted her free hand and caressed his cheek. "I'm fine my hero, just a little extra tired and my back is a bit sore, that's all."

"Are you sure, Baby Girl?"

"I'm sure, I promise! I won't be too long. Will you wait for your woman?"

Derek laid his finger under her chin and placed a gentle and loving kiss on her lips. "I'd wait forever for you my hot tamale!"

They both chuckled and she shook her head as she disappeared into the bathroom. While Derek waited, he lit some candles, turned the lights down and found some soft, romantic music to play in the background. As he stripped down to his boxers he sat on the bed and started to fantasize about making love to his gorgeous fiancée. He had missed her terribly while he was gone and wanted to show her how much the best way he knew how.

In the meantime, the two men that had been watching them had exited their car after they had noticed the lights go out upstairs. They had made sure to head to the side of the house farthest away from the room that held Clooney. They covered their faces with dark ski masks and each had put on a pair of gloves. Then one of them quickly and quietly pried open a window in the laundry room. They both slipped through the window and made their way to the stairs.

Before they headed up the stairs, they each pulled a gun out from behind their backs. They noiselessly made their way up the stairs with their backpacks in place. They reached the master bedroom and as one of them placed his hand on the knob they nodded to each other.

Penelope had finished her bath and was feeling a little better and very relaxed. She had just stepped out of the tub and put her robe on. She suddenly heard a loud bang and yelling coming from the bedroom.

The two masked men had burst through the door and yelled. "Don't move, Agent Morgan!"

Derek immediately had jumped up and stood there in just his boxers. He had been completely caught off guard and there was no way for him to grab for his gun. He held up his hands and watched both of them brandish their guns. He tried to keep calm while all he could think about was his Baby Girl in the next room. He had to do anything he could to keep her safe at all costs.

Penelope started to panic, but somehow managed to function enough to grab for her phone and sent out a group text to the team. "911, house, help us trouble!" No sooner did she send that out and hid her phone, when the door flew open. Penelope screamed, while one of the men grabbed her roughly by the arm, slapped her face and threw her out into the bedroom. He threw her so hard that she flew out of the room and landed with a huge thud on the floor.

Derek screamed out. "NOOOOOO, baby! Are you alright?" It was then he tried to run over to her to help his goddess. He was immediately stopped as the other masked man trained his gun to Derek's head.

"Nuh uh, Morgan! You move and she dies, got it?"

Derek raised his hands above his head again and nodded. When Penelope landed she had completely lost her breath. She gulped in as much air as she could. She moaned in pain after she had been kicked in the thigh. He then ordered her to sit up. "Sit up you whore and move your fat ass over to the corner!" She slowly complied with his order and winced while she did so.

She looked up as she heard Derek scream out. "Don't you touch her you son of a bitch! I swear I will kill you!"

Both unsubs laughed as one of them snarled out. "You and what army, Morgan? Ohhhh and don't you worry. Before this night is over, we will have done a lot more than touch your precious Baby Girl!"

Both Derek and Penelope looked lovingly at each and raised their eyebrows. Obviously, these two knew all about them and both knew that things were not going to end well with a personal connection. While Penelope was trying to keep her wits about her and prayed that their family would get there in time, Derek was terrified for the love of his life. He couldn't lose her now or ever, especially after everything she had been through.

While he stared into her scared eyes, he tried to keep her as calm as possible. "It's ok, baby! Everything is going to be alright!" She nodded her head as the tears flowed down her face.

"Shut up, Hot Stuff! You don't know what you are talking about. You both are going to die tonight! You get to watch her die first and then it's your turn." The man closest to him yelled out as he removed his backpack and threw it on the bed.

The other one with his gun on Penelope began to heartily chuckle out as he removed his pack and threw it on the floor in front of her.

Derek continued to watch Penelope totally worried about her and wondered how she was really holding up. He knew that she was probably still fragile because of what Lynch had put her through. He saw her begin to tremble even more, as her tears continued to fall and became acutely aware when her breathing sped up rapidly.

The man in front of him smirked as he started barking out orders. "Morgan turn around!"

Derek hesitated and the unsubs gun swung over and he aimed it directly at Penelope's head.

The man then looked at Derek again. "I will shoot her! Now, turn around and put your arms behind your back. "He looked at his partner and said. "If he tries anything shoot her!"

Derek reluctantly complied, but not before he smiled at his girl. After he had turned around, the unsub reached into his pack and took out a pair of handcuffs.

After he had cuffed Derek's arms he pushed him down onto the floor and swung Derek around to face the rest of them. He then grabbed some rope and tied Derek's legs together. When that was accomplished he kicked Derek several times in the gut and ribs.

Penelope screamed out. "NOOOOO, please don't hurt him!"

Derek winced with pain and tried to take a deep breath. "It's ok Sweetness, I'm alright I promise!"

Derek then decided to speak up and see if could get any information from either of the masked men.

"Who are you guys? How do you know us? What do you want?"

"That's easy we want you both dead! We want to watch you suffer, you deserve to suffer after what you did!"

Derek yelled. "We don't know you, man! What did we do?"

"You killed our brother!" Then both of them one by one grabbed at their masks and ripped them off.

Penelope gasped. "Oh my God, it's you! Please don't hurt us!"

"Surprise Baby Girl! You have to pay and pay you will!"

 **TBC**

 **PLZZ READ AND REVIEW**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you to all who have read and continue to read my story. I hope you are still enjoying this story. I will tell you that there are only five to six more chapters of this journey of our OTP. Still there is so much more to go, though! God bless all of you!**

Derek started to move around and his gaze immediately switched from her, to them and back to her again. "Who are they, mama?"

Penelope shook and sobbed out. "These, these, these are Kevin's brothers."

The man with the gun still trained on Penelope screamed out. "Well, now you know! You are going to pay for what you did to our baby brother! He loved you, you bitch, and you just couldn't love him back. You are such a slut! You just couldn't stay away from this, this muscle head bastard! All you had to do was stay away from that, that manwhore! Kevin would have given you a perfect life! He was so good to you!"

Something in Penelope snapped when she heard those words. She got angry and wasn't going to hold anything back. She wasn't going to be a victim anymore. She had to do anything to save the most important thing in her life, her Hot Stuff!

Meanwhile, as Penelope was getting ready to stand up to their captors, the team had arrived at Casa Morgan. Dave had made a recon check first. He noted that all the lights were off downstairs and saw no one. He had also noted the open window on the side of the house. The only light that was on was the upstairs bedroom and saw shadows moving through the curtains.

Dave came back to the rest of the team and reported to them all that he had observed. Hotch decided that stealth was the best approach. He wanted the element of surprise on their side. He didn't want to take any chances of getting Derek and Penelope hurt. Their safety was paramount and they had no idea who or what they were dealing with.

Hotch gave his orders to everyone. He decided that Spencer and JJ would climb in the window and himself, Dave and Emily would make entry from the front door with the hidden key that they knew Derek kept for emergencies. They would all meet at the staircase, and head up at the same time. They would all make entry to the bedroom when they felt the time was right.

Penelope glared angrily at the brothers. "Good to me! How dare you? Your brother was an animal!"

Derek stared at her while he thought about stopping her. He decided against it for now. He was curious as to what she was going to say. At the same time the brothers were taken aback. The one closer to Penelope, Melvin ran over to her and yanked her up by her arm. Once she was standing, he slapped her face again and her lip was split and began to bleed.

Derek snarled out. "Don't you touch her again! When I get lose you are a dead man!"

Ernie swung around and headed towards Derek and bellowed out. The bitch is a liar!"

Penelope raised her arm and pointed at them and screeched. "Don't you touch him! I don't care what you do to me, it couldn't be any worse than what I suffered at the hands of your pitiful brother!"

Derek yelled out. "NOOOOO baby, don't do this!"

Penelope gazed at him with such love. "Stop, Derek! I have to do this I have to tell them the truth!"

Melvin said. "You mean your version of the truth, slut!"

Penelope stood her ground and readied herself. She hoped this would help keep Derek safe. She had to buy the rest of her family time to get there.

"I don't know what kind of garbage or lies that your brother told you. He was a very sick, sick man, I use that term extremely loosely. He put me through hell for almost a year. He kept me away from my family and my best friend! He beat me every day into submission. I was completely terrified of him! If that wasn't bad enough, he raped me each and every day!

He changed me forever, I always saw the good in everyone. I used to have trust in everything, now I don't. He took that all away from me! I hate him and everything he did to me! I will never ever forgive him! I just got my life back together again. I am not scared anymore! You can't scare me either. Do what you want to me, it can't be any worse than what that animal did to me!"

Penelope stood there for a moment proud that she could stand up for herself and Derek. Ernie and Melvin were left speechless for the time being. They didn't want to believe anything she just said. Penelope slowly began to make her way to the man of her dreams.

Ernie started to brandish his gun at her and yelled. "Where in the hell do you think you are going, you lying whore? We ain't done with your fat ass, yet!"

Penelope just kept her head up and didn't take her eyes off of her future. "I'm not going anywhere except to sit right next to my fiancé."

After she finished answering him she sat down next to Derek and put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. Derek leaned his head over and kissed the top of her head as the proud tears fell down his cheeks. He was so proud of her for standing up for herself.

Ernie kept his gun trained on them as he crouched down in front of her. "You and your manwhore over here are still going to pay for our brother's death. You tell nothing but lies! Kevin had a good heart and you both stomped on that. You destroyed him, because you couldn't stay away from this, this simpleton and pig. This cretin doesn't love you! How could he love such a fat cow? Personally, I don't know how anybody could fall for the likes of you! You ain't all that bitch! I guess you must be a good lay. Maybe I should try you out and find out for myself. Are you a wildcat in bed?"

Derek glared at his adversary as he audibly growled. "Don't you dare talk about her like that. You wouldn't know goodness if it jumped out and bit you! She has more kindness and love in her pinky then you will ever get to experience in your lifetime. I don't care what you think about me or what you do to me. One thing you need to know is that this beautiful woman did care about your repugnant sleazeball brother, until he tried to destroy her!"

Melvin looked at Ernie. "Let's just finish this, shoot the pig!"

Ernie looked at Melvin and chuckled. "You are right brother, let's do this. Any last words from the pig and the fat cow?"

Derek looked at his beautiful wife-to-be as he fought back the tears. "Just always remember I love you my gorgeous Goddess!" He kissed her forehead with love, tenderness and respect.

As Penelope looked at him with a mixture of terror and love in her eyes and readied to speak, the team was finally in place. They all knew that they were out of time as they listened to their friends giving their final declarations of love. They nodded in acknowledgement as Hotch got in place to kick the door in.

"I'm so, so sorry, Hot Stuff! I will love you always and forever, my love!"

As Penelope leaned over for a final kiss from her Chocolate Adonis and Noir Hero, the brothers brought up their guns, cocked them and readied to shoot. There was suddenly a huge bang as the door flew open. Everything happened at once almost as if it were in slow motion.

The team all screamed at once. "Freeeeezzzzzeeee, FBI!"

The brothers Lynch whirled around as Derek quickly and protectively threw his body over Penelope's as she screamed out. "NOOOOOOOO!"

There was a flurry of bullets being exchanged and just as quickly as it had started there was a deafening silence in the room.

"Derek are you and Kitten alright?" Dave asked as he rushed to their sides. Derek started to move and picked his head up. At that time, both Dave and Spencer helped him off of Penelope.

"Baby, baby, are you alright?" He asked her as he began to scan her whole body as he checked her for any blood or bullet holes.

"I, I, I'm okay, Handsome! I'm not hit! Are you okay, my love?'

"I'm fine Baby Girl, as long as you are and thanks to our fearless family!" The team all smiled at each other and took a deep breath of happy relief that their family was once again safe.

Derek looked around the room at their family and was completely grateful that they showed up in time to help save them. His attention was then drawn to the two brothers covered in blood. Hotch had already kneeled over them and shook his head no. They were thankfully both dead!

Thankfully, none of the team had been injured. Spencer was unlocking Derek's cuffs as JJ was untying his feet. As soon as he was free from his restraints, he captured his fiancée in his arms. He hugged her and held on for dear life and placed soft butterfly kisses all over her face as Penelope began to cry into his chest.

Derek calmed himself down, took a deep breath as he looked up into the loving and relieved faces of his family. "Thanks guys, you saved our lives! Thank you does not express enough how grateful we are. How did you know?"

Emily grinned. "That's easy PG, sent us a group text 911 and we flew over here! We are just glad we made it in time and that you are both alright!"

Derek slowly stood up and gently raised Penelope up with him. He held on tight as he rocked her back and forth and grinned. "That's my girl! Always thinking on her feet!'

As everyone chuckled out, JJ looked at him and grinned. "Nice legs there, Hot Stuff!"

They all broke into laughter as Derek glanced down at his body and remembered he was clad in only his boxers. Spencer walked over to him with a pair of sweats in his hand. Derek let go of his girl with one arm and caught the sweats as Spencer tossed them to him.

Derek ruffled his hair and grinned. "Thanks pretty boy!"

"Anytime, big brother!"

Derek winked at him as he completely released Penelope so he could get dressed.

Hotch spoke up. "What happened here? Do you know who they were?"

Penelope shakily rasped out. "They, they were Kevin's brothers and wanted to kill us!" At that point, Derek took over and took the next few minutes to explain the details of their revenge plot. He beamed with pride as he also told them how proud he was that the love of his life stood up for herself and took control of her life back.

Once he finished his story they all hugged Derek and Penelope and everyone left the room and headed downstairs to the living room. At which time, they met up with the local police and the medics as they finally arrived.

"Kitten, you should let the medics check you out. You look a little wobbly and pale."

"I'm fine Papa Bear! I just need to sit down, calm down and drink some water."

Looking extremely worried and concerned Derek wrapped his arm around her and guided her over to the couch. He helped her to sit down and then plopped down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Penelope stared at him and caressed his cheek. "Really, Handsome I'm fine. Just a little light-headed and weak."

"Hey Hardhead, please do it for me!"

Penelope shook her head in resignation. "Okay, okay my love! I give, send them over."

He happily gloated over his win. "Thanks, Sweetness!"

Hotch motioned for the medics and they stepped over and began to assess her. A couple of minutes later one medic looked up and around at the concerned group.

"I really think she needs to go. Her blood pressure is very elevated and her pulse is weak and thready. She needs fluids and really needs to be checked out by a doctor."

"See, this is why I didn't want to be checked. You know I don't like hospitals. I don't want to go!"

Derek gave her his best puppy dog eyes and JJ kneeled down in front of her. "Please Garcie, please let them take you for us! We love you and want to make sure it's nothing serious."

Penelope sighed out deeply, placed her hand on JJ's shoulder and gazed around to look at her worried family. "Okay, I will go only to make you guys feel better! I promise I will be good!"

Derek hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Thank you, my beautiful Princess! I love you with all my heart, baby!"

"I love you more, my handsome and sexy fiancé."

The medics got her situated on the stretcher, started her on a much needed IV and gave her some oxygen to help lower her blood pressure. They rolled her out to the waiting ambulance. Derek jumped in and right before the doors closed Dave smiled and said. "We will all meet you there and I will call your mom!"

The doors closed as Derek thanked him. The ambulance started up and then roared away from the curb as the team watched and worried about the heart of the family.

 **Potomac General Hospital-Emergency Room-01:00am-April, 12** **th**

The next couple of hours dragged by as the team awaited news on Penelope in the waiting room. Dave had gotten in touch with Fran and he had sent a car for her so she wouldn't have to drive while she was upset and worried. Now she was sitting next to Dave while he held her in his arms as she had her head resting on his chest. They of course, were all anxious and worried.

Meanwhile, Derek was in Penelope's cubicle pacing back and forth as he ran his hand over his head and the back of his neck.

"Hot Stuff, will you calm down and come over here, please! You are driving me crazy!" Penelope giggled as she laid there hooked up to an IV, cardiac monitor and an automatic blood pressure cuff that were all continuously monitoring her.

Derek huffed out and walked over to her bed. "I'm sorry, Baby Girl! I just wish they would come back and tell us something soon!"

Penelope grinned as she moved over and patted the bed next to her. "It's okay, Sugar Shack! I want to get out of here soon, too!"

Derek shook his head and chuckled as he sat down next to his favorite girl and pulled her into his strong loving arms. "I understand mama I just need to know that you are okay!" He reached for her hand and placed a soft kiss to her palm as she smiled up into his tense handsome face.

"I told you, I am fine! I am feeling so much better. You are all the medicine I could ever need or want!" She giggled as he kissed the end of her nose.

Derek got all serious looking as he gazed into her angelic eyes and caressed her cheek. "Sweetness, I need to tell you something… I need you to know how very proud I am of you!"

Penelope wrinkled her nose and eyebrows slightly confused. "Proud, why? What did I do?"

Derek gazed down at the most beautiful and amazing woman he had ever known. He was so grateful for the gift that God had granted him and for her astounding courage. It always amazed him that she never realized how truly special and strong she really was.

"You my sexy silly girl are the strongest and bravest woman I have ever known! You stood up to Lynch's brothers, you never backed down and told them the truth no matter what! They had guns on us and yet you stood your ground and took complete control of your life back. You were courageous, confident and heroic! You have come so far and you are without a doubt the best thing in my life! I love you with every beat of my heart and every breath I take!"

She leaned up with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. She brought him into a steamy and sensual kiss. They were about to lose control when there was a knock on the wall and someone cleared their throat.

They reluctantly and hastily pulled apart. Penelope sheepishly smiled and blushed as the woman walked through the curtain.

The woman smiled at both of them. "Good morning, Ms. Garcia. I am Dr. Lisa Jean. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling fine doc! When can I blow this joint?"

They all chuckled as the doctor readied to answer. "Well, I'd say as soon as your IV is finished. In the meantime, your blood pressure has returned to normal as has your pulse rate and you need to watch your stress levels. Other than that you are in great health. There is however, one more important thing!'

 **TBC**

 **PLZZ READ AND REVIEW**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I just wanted to pop over and say hello and thank all of you for your continued support. I hope everyone is enjoying the new year thus far. Stay safe and healthy. God bless all of you!**

Penelope and Derek looked at each other as Penelope began to fidget. "Wha, what's wrong doctor?"

The doctor smiled. "There is nothing wrong, I promise! Congratulations, Ms. Garcia you are pregnant!"

Both of their mouths flew open as they sat there in shock. Derek stuttered out. "Ummm, ummm, did you just say we're pregnant?"

The doctor nodded her head and chuckled. "Yes, you are going to have a baby!"

Penelope finally squeaked out. "A ba ba baby, really a baby?"

"Yes really a baby! You are approximately eight weeks along according to your bloodwork."

Derek and Penelope gazed into each other's eyes as they both grinned. As they each started to tear up both of them brought their hands up to cover their mouths. They both came to the same conclusion at the same time.

"The Keys!" They both uttered out and giggled simultaneously.

"Let me go and grab your release papers." Dr. Jean stated as she walked out.

Derek brought his most special and beautiful treasure into his arms. "Oh my God, Baby Girl we are going to have a baby that is part me and part you! Can you believe it? I thought I was happy before, but now I am ecstatic and over the moon. Thank you Sweetness, for the best and greatest gift I could ever wish for. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

The tears continued to form and quickly made their way down her cheeks. "Ohhhh Handsome, I love you more and more each day! I can't believe we're going to be parents. I have no doubts that you are going to be a great daddy! I am scared, I don't think I will ever be a good enough mommy!"

Derek cupped her face in his hands, "Are you crazy, woman? You are gonna make a great mommy, the best as matter of fact! You will have so much love to give to our babies!"

Penelope gently brushed her lips on his. "Awwwww, thanks daddy!"

Derek beamed as he leaned down, kissed and rubbed her belly. "Hey you in there, this is your daddy. I love you and your Mommy soooo much and we can't wait to meet you in a few months!"

Penelope smirked and giggled while she rubbed the top of his head lovingly. "We love you too, Sugar Shack!"

The doctor came back into the cubicle. Penelope signed her release papers as the doctor removed her IV. "Well, Ms. Garcia here is your prescription for your pre-natal vitamins and some names of obstetricians. You need to make an appointment really soon. You will be due for an ultrasound within the next few weeks. Take it easy, get plenty of rest and try to stay stress free. Congratulations again to the both of you!"

"Thank you Dr. Jean! Don't worry I will take really good care of my Baby Girl, you can count on that!"

Derek helped Penelope down from the gurney. She grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged dressed and ready to escape.

Derek pulled her into his arms and they shared a very passionate and loving kiss. "Are you ready to go hot mama and give our family the big news?"

"Absolutely, let's act like bananas and split! Lead the way, Chocolate Drop!" Penelope giggled as they walked out hand-in-hand.

They entered the waiting room grinning from ear-to-ear. As they walked over to their waiting family everybody jumped up and rushed over to them.

Dave was the first one to speak up. "Kitten, we were so worried about you! Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

Derek and Penelope threw a knowing look at each other and Penelope winked and nodded at him.

Derek could hardly hold back his glee and total joy. "She is doing just great and we have some news!"

Fran stood there waiting and watching eagerly. "Well, Baby Boy what is it? Don't leave us in suspense!"

Derek looked around at everyone and started bouncing on his heels. "Well, Momma you are finally going to get your wish. Penelope is pregnant! You're gonna be a grandma, soon!"

The women all squealed out and hugged both happy and expectant parents. The men all hugged Penelope and clapped Derek on shoulder. They all gave their congratulations and were totally thrilled about the upcoming arrival to the newest member of their clan.

Spencer looked at Derek completely excited about his newest niece or nephew. "Congrats, big brother you are going to make an amazing dad!"

"Thanks Pretty Boy." Derek pulled him in for a rare and meaningful hug, which Spencer gladly accepted and reciprocated.

Fran was in seventh heaven and overjoyed. She was getting her biggest wish to be a grandma. "Ohhhh Baby Boy, I'm sooo happy, I'm finally going to get those grandbabies you have been promising me for years! I can't wait to spoil them!"

Dave shook his head and chuckled. "Of course you can't, Bella!"

"Momma, slow down! Can we start with just one baby, before you give us a houseful?" Everyone busted out laughing.

Penelope sighed happily. "I just can't believe we are going to be parents. I can't wait to start buying all kinds of little itty bitty things for our little one." She slid her hand down instinctively and placed it on her tummy.

JJ hugged her tightly. "I think I speak for everybody when I say we all can't wait to spoil him or her rotten."

They all nodded in agreement as they thought about little Baby Morgan.

Hotch looked around and exclaimed. "Well, I don't know about all of you, but I am exhausted. We should head out of here for some needed rest, especially you Garcia!"

Everyone was in total agreement. Suddenly, Penelope's face went pale, she looked frightened and she began to shake.

Derek was immediately by her side and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Baby, what is it? What's wrong?"

Penelope fell right into his arms and laid her head on his chest. He glanced around at everyone as their eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

Penelope began to cry. "I can't, I just can't."

Derek softly placed a finger under her chin and gingerly raised her head up to look at him. "You can't what, Sweetness? Tell me, what's the matter?"

Penelope sniffled and gulped down some air hard. "I can't go back there, too many bad memories! Those men died there and most importantly I could have lost you tonight, Handsome!"

Derek hugged her tighter as he first kissed her lips softly and then leaned in so that their foreheads were against each other's.

"Ohhhh Gorgeous, I won't take you back there! I promise, I wouldn't do that to you. I almost lost you tonight, too! We don't ever have to stay there again! I was already thinking about us buying a house together to start a new life with new happy memories."

She slightly pulled back and smiled. He began wiping her tears away gently with both of his thumbs. "Really, you mean it Angelfish?"

He grinned and winked at her. "Of course I mean it, woman! I would do anything for you and this little one here." He rubbed her belly with such love and tenderness.

"Awwww, thank you my love, that means everything to us!"

Fran and Dave looked at each other and nodded. Dave walked over to the couple that he thought of as a son and a daughter.

"Listen kids, why don't you stay with Fran and I at the mansion until you both find the perfect house? We would love it and I know Fran would love to have you around, Kitten! She would be able to start spoiling you both right away." The whole family chuckled.

"You guys wouldn't mind Papa Bear? Is that okay with you handsome?"

"Of course we wouldn't mind, sweetie! You are my daughter now and I want you happy and stress free! Fran smiled as she took Penelope in her arms and embraced her.

Derek hugged Dave, then his mom and then his fiancée again. "Whatever my Baby Girl wants, my Baby Girl gets! Thanks Momma, thanks old man!"

"Old man my ass, I will show you an old man, kid!" Everyone couldn't help but grin and laugh out loud at their antics.

Emily sighed happily in relief. "Well now! Now that, that's settled let's all get out of this place and get some sleep."

Hotch cracked a smile. "Hear, hear!"

Everyone smiled and began to head to the exit. The expectant couple walked out with their arms around each other. Everyone said goodnight and promised to meet at Casa Rossi in the morning for a late breakfast.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZ READ AND REVIEW**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry guys for the delay between updates. Crazy and exhausting week at work. Someone has to help keep the Big Apple safe! LOL! Anywho, I want to again thank everyone that have read, reviewed, favorited and followed my stories.**

 **Now for the great and happy news for the week. I have been given the honor and privilege of being nominated in three categories of the Profiler Choice Awards. This would not have been possible if weren't for all of you out in FanFiction land! I have been nominated for Best Reviewer, Best New Author and Best Het Romance- "The Angel of my Heart!" I am thrilled beyond words and I really appreciate all of you who took the time to nominate me! I don't know what to say except thank you, but that does not seem adequate. I know this is still new to me, but the honor to be nominated amongst all the other wonderful authors and stories is heart stopping by me. I am truly humbled and blessed! Good luck to all of us in the upcoming final ballots, which should be out next week. God bless all of you!**

 **Casa Rossi-17:00hrs-May 8** **th** **, 2009**

The next three weeks flew by as everyone kept busy with the wedding plans, which was fast approaching.

All the last minute details were taken care of. There were dress and tuxedo fittings, the venue and menu were finalized as well the honeymoon plans. In the midst of all that, the bachelor and bachelorette parties went off without a hitch. As promised by both sides there were no strippers, which pleased both the bride and the groom. A fun time was had by all. The engaged couple had received many beautiful gifts for the start of their new life together.

Also, the other exciting news was that they had finally found their dream home after looking at numerous houses with several different realtors. They absolutely fell in love with it. It was a beautiful old and distinguished Victorian. It had a huge backyard with a built-in pool. The whole yard was enclosed by many beautiful trees and landscaping. There was a path in the back that led to a breathtaking small lake with a small little dock. There was a lovely wrap-around porch that extended around the front and both sides of the house. The front porch held a wicker porch swing, just like the one they enjoyed at the hideaway in Key West.

The inside was huge, it had a very spacious living room with an old style brick fireplace. There was a large kitchen, which had been remodeled with a quaint little breakfast nook and all new appliances. There was a separate dining room big enough to house the whole family and the many children still to come. It had a laundry room and a family room in the basement.

The main floor also had two bedrooms, a den and one and a half baths. The third floor held an office for Penelope, which Derek made sure was full of computers for when she would work from home. There was a nursery and four other bedrooms, not including the master suite. All of the bedrooms had window seats in each as well as spacious closets. There were two full bathrooms, as well as a bathroom off the master bedroom.

The master suite was breathtaking! It was almost as large as the living room. It had a fireplace in the same style as the one downstairs. It had two huge walk-in closets, a window seat and a veranda that overlooked the backyard and the gorgeous lake. The master bathroom had been redone. It contained both a very large hot tub for two, good sized shower stall and a stylish garden style tub. The previous owners also had installed a built-in sound system.

Derek had decided to add-on a few personal touches as well for his Baby Girl and his future children. He had begun construction on a beautiful screened in porch and deck in the back and a very large grill for the many family barbeques. He also had a swing set and sandbox for the kids brought in. He wanted to ensure that everything was perfect for his Goddess. They both had decided that once all the construction was complete and they had returned from their honeymoon that they would officially move in then and they couldn't wait.

Even with all that activity, they made sure that Penelope did not miss her first OB-GYN appointment. She had received a checkup and an ultrasound. It all went great and Penelope was in great health, as was Baby Morgan. They had told her that at around sixteen weeks they could find out the sex of the baby if they chose to.

Here we are, the night before the long awaited wedding of everyone's favorite couple. It had been decided that after the rehearsal that the whole family would have a celebratory dinner at Casa Rossi's. They also decided that all the girls along with the boys would spend the night at the mansion. The guys were all going to spend the night at Hotch's place. Penelope was quite insistent on not taking any chances and tempt fate in anyway.

As everyone got ready to sit down for dinner the bride and groom were off in the corner making a spectacle of themselves. Everyone just shook their heads and chuckled.

Dave walked over to the very much in love couple and tapped his future stepson on the shoulder and smirked. "Do you guys think you can come up for air long enough to eat dinner with us?"

The couple reluctantly pulled apart and Penelope blushed while Derek gave him his thousand-watt smile. "Haha, old man, very funny! We are coming right now."

Dave crinkled his nose and with a twinkle in his eyes he cracked out. "I hope not can't you hold off until tomorrow night on your honeymoon?"

"Papa Bear, be nice!" Penelope playfully smacked Dave's arm while everybody burst out in a fit of laughter.

Derek and Penelope walked over to the table and Derek pulled out a chair for his beautiful fiancée. She sat down he pushed her under the table and went to sit down next to her. "Thank you my sexy hubby-to-be, always the gentleman."

Derek winked at her. "Anything for you, my gorgeous wife-to-be."

After everyone had taken a seat Dave held up his glass for a toast. Everyone followed suit with huge smiles all around.

Dave took a deep breath and sighed happily. "Here's to two wonderful people. In my heart you are my son and my daughter, I couldn't be happier for the both of you! I am extremely proud to be a part of this family and I speak for all of us when I say we all thought this day would never come. We are thrilled that you finally realized what we all have known for years. You complete each other in every way. Here's wishing you all the love, joy and happiness and many, many children for the rest of your lives. Congrats and it's about time! We love you!"

Everybody chuckled and nodded their heads in agreement as they raised their glasses higher and said in unison. "Hear, Hear, all the best!"

Dave stood up and walked over to the bride and groom. They stood up and he hugged them both as they all let out some happy tears.

"Thank you, Dad! I will never forget everything you have done for us! I love you, my Italian Stallion!"

"Dave, I really miss my Pops and I will never stop loving and missing him. I just want to say though, it took me a long time to accept you and trust you! It paid off big time and I am so glad I did! I think of you as my second dad and I love you, too!" When he was done and they both wiped away their few tears Derek pulled him in for another hug.

Fran sat there with a huge smile on her face as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She was ecstatic and thrilled that her Baby Boy was finally marrying his Baby Girl. She was getting a new daughter and her first grandbaby to boot. She also was floating on cloud nine that her hopefully soon-to-be new husband and her son had such a special bond.

Henry looked over at his mom and dad and said. "I'm starving! Can we eat yet?"

Everyone laughed as Penelope said. "We sure can, Sweet Pea!"

As the meal went on everyone ate, drank and laughed for the next couple of hours. They talked about the wedding, the honeymoon and the official move into the couple's new home. Since the attack they had been staying at Casa Rossi. Fran had felt better about that, this way she could monitor Penelope's blood pressure and try to keep her stress level down as much as possible. Besides, Penelope was thrilled to have so much time with her second mom.

Well, as the night went on they all decided to relax with a movie. Before it was half over the boys had conked out on the floor. Hotch and Will each picked up their sons and carried them upstairs and tucked them in. After which they came back downstairs and joined the rest of the family to finish the movie.

Once the movie ended, it was time for everyone to go their separate ways for the evening. Will and Dave said their goodbyes to their better halves and then waited for the happy couple to tear themselves away from each other.

"I'm going to miss you tonight, Gorgeous! I've gotten used to falling asleep with you in my arms!"

"Awwww, Handsome, I feel the same way! Look on the bright side, after tonight we will be together forever." Penelope giggled as she played with his fingers.

Derek grinned as he caressed her cheek. "I can't wait! After tomorrow I will be able to call you Mrs. Derek Morgan and you will be allllll mine, hot mama!"

Penelope leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the mouth. "And you will be alllllll mine! I can't wait to be your wife, I thought this day would never happen. You have made me the happiest woman in the world. I love you, now and forever Hot Stuff!"

Hotch yelled out from the doorway. "Come on. Morgan! Let's get this show on the road!"

"I will be right there, guys!" He sighed out in exasperation.

He turned back to his future wife and pulled her closer to his body. "I love you more, Baby Girl! I will call you before I head to bed and I will see you at the end of the aisle tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Sweet Cheeks!"

Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sleep well, my love bug! I miss you already! The next time you see me, I will be the lady in white walking down the aisle towards you. Goodnight, my sexy, sexy Prince!"

They both leaned in for a loving and passionate goodnight kiss. Their tongues battled for control as the kiss lasted until they reluctantly pulled apart as they gasped for air. They held onto each other for another minute as they gazed longingly into each other's eyes. He tapped her nose, turned around and headed for the door. As he was leaving he turned around, winked at her and blew her kiss. Penelope caught the kiss and sent one back. He closed the door and walked out to meet the other guys. Penelope rushed over to the window and waved as they pulled out of the driveway.

The rest of the evening went by with the girls all sitting around drinking wine and talking. They finally decided to call it a night and everybody headed to their rooms. Penelope decided to take a nice, hot and long bubble bath before she went to sleep. She finished her bath, crawled into bed and called her sexy boo. They said their goodnights and I love you's and then both drifted off to dreamland thinking only about each other.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZ READ AND REVIEW**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delayed update, things have been a tad crazy the last little while. I've been pre-occupied with annual evaluations that as an officer I have write. I have to make sure they are disseminated by a certain date. Well, the good news is they are all done! Yayyyy!**

 **Anyway, thank you all again for my wonderful nominations in this year's awards. I hope you all remember to cast your final votes asap. May the best people win! Good luck to all the potential winners. God bless all of you!**

 **Hotch's House-Wedding Day-May, 9** **th** **, 2009**

Derek woke up feeling restless and nervous. Today was the day he had waited for all his life. This was the day the woman of his dreams became Mrs. Derek Morgan. He got out of bed and headed into the shower. After he finished getting dressed in his sweats he headed downstairs to the kitchen. When he walked in Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Will were sitting around drinking coffee.

Dave looked up and smiled. "Well, there is the man of the hour! How did you sleep?"

Derek chuckled as he sat down. "Good morning, guys! I slept pretty well considering I missed my sexy wife-to-be. I can't believe I am marrying my Baby Girl today!"

Hotch walked over with a cup of coffee, fresh fruit and toast. "Well, believe it Morgan. You are a very lucky man."

Derek grinned. "Don't I know it! I think I am too nervous to eat."

Spencer piped out as he clapped Derek's shoulder. "You really need to eat it will be hours before you will have anything in your stomach. We don't want you to pass out at the end of the aisle, do we?"

Derek grinned and shook his head. "Okay, Kid! You're right, I don't want to upset my girl."

Will drawled out. "Good thinking, bro!' Soooo, how nervous are you?"

"I feel like I want to jump out my skin. I have never been this nervous in my life. I shouldn't be, I love that woman with all my heart!" Derek replied while he drank his coffee and finished off his fruit.

Dave looked around and announced. "When everyone is finished with their breakfast, gets dressed and grabs their things, we should head to Operation Wedding!"

Everyone agreed and got themselves ready. As they were walking out the door Derek asked. "I wonder what my princess is doing? What if she has changed her mind?"

Hotch replied with a crooked grin. "I am sure she is wondering the same thing about you and is just as nervous as you are. Relax Morgan she is in good hands!"

Derek smiled as he did a final mental check to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. "True dat man, True dat!"

 **Casa Rossi-Wedding Day**

Meanwhile, Penelope woke up to the feeling of two little hands on her face and the sound of giggling. She opened her eyes and smiled up at the two cutest little boys.

Henry squealed out. "Wakeyyy uppppp, wakey uppppp Aunt PPPPPP!"

Jack then started jumping on the bed. "Aunt Pen, breakfast tiiiiimmmmeee!"

Penelope giggled and sat up. "Okay you two, Aunt Pen is up. How are you doing today?"

"We good and hungwy!"

"Alright my little munchkins why don't you head on down and tell Nana Fran I will be down in a few minutes for breakfast."

The both jumped off the bed and ran out of the room squealing. "Yayyyyyy!"

As she chuckled to herself, she got up out of bed and headed into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got into some comfy clothes and headed downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen to find Fran, JJ, Emily, Desiree, Sarah and the boys had just sat down to begin breakfast.

"Good morning, my beautiful family! That coffee smells heavenly."

Everyone in unison said. "Good morning, Mrs. Derek Morgan-to-be."

Penelope happily smiled, giggled and sat down as Fran served her some coffee, her favorite chocolate chip muffins and some fresh fruit. Fran hugged her and excitedly chirped out. "Now eat up my newest daughter, you have to keep up your strength for that little one and my Baby Boy!"

Penelope sipped at her coffee. "Your right Mom, I hear ya! Is everybody almost ready to go?"

JJ and Emily said in unison. 'Absolutely!"

Desi looked over and asked. "How are your nerves, doing?"

"I am jumpy as a cat! I can't believe that I am going to marry my Hot Stuff, my Chocolate Drop the man of my dreams in a few hours. I am trying to keep myself calm. Is it normal to be this nervous?"

Everyone exclaimed. "Yessssss!"

Penelope giggled as she finished her breakfast. They all made one last bathroom run, got the boys ready, grabbed their stuff and headed to the wedding site.

 **Potomac State Park-Operation: Wedding**

The couple had decided they wanted an outdoor wedding. They had their hearts set on getting married at sunset near the water. The reception would be held under a huge tent. They had also made sure there were two smaller tents setup so the bridal party could get themselves ready before the ceremony.

Dave had surprised them both. He had insisted that he wanted to pay for his daughter's wedding. After much discussion with a great deal of hemming and hawing, Dave won that very intense debate.

The area that they picked was beautiful and picturesque. It was in an inlet surrounded by many different and colorful trees. They had an area setup for the ceremony itself. It consisted of a wooden pathway with a white runner for the aisle, that led up to a wooden floor at the water's edge with a lovely white arch covered in all of Penelope's favorite flowers.

The reception area was setup with tables and chairs in the wedding colors. Penelope and the girls had chosen a light lavender and white color scheme. Each table had a beautiful crystal vase with lavender and white roses with baby's breath as its centerpiece. There was a dance floor setup, as well as a place for the DJ.

The bridal party consisted of Spencer as Derek's best man and Hotch as a groomsman. JJ was the matron of honor and Emily was a bridesmaid. The boys Henry and Jack were co-ring bearers and would walk down the aisle together. Dave was naturally asked to give Penelope away, which he accepted with much honor, joy and pride.

Derek and the guys were all in their tent and poor nervous Derek was driving them all crazy by pacing around in circles and mumbling to himself.

Spencer tried to get Derek's attention. "Morgan...Morgan! Will you please calm down! You are going to wear out your shoes before the ceremony even starts!"

Derek looked up distractedly. "Huh, what? Ohhhh, sorry Pretty Boy I just can't stand still."

"Just take some deep breaths. It won't be much longer, I promise!" Spencer couldn't help but smirk. He had never seen his brother like this before.

Derek began to fiddle with his tie again as he started his furious pacing once more.

Dave walked over to him and placed his hands on Derek's shoulders. "Geez, son would leave your tie alone, already. Come here, I will fix this thing one more time."

Derek nervously snickered as he tried to stand still. "Sorry man, I will leave it alone! Thanks, Papa!"

At hearing that, Dave became emotional and a few tears filled his eyes. He shook his head, happily sighed and pulled his future stepson into his arms. Derek gladly reciprocated as they embraced each other with mutual love and respect.

Dave choked out. "I am so happy for both you and Kitten. Just know I am always here for you both. I love you, son!"

Derek sniffled out. "I know you are, old man! Thank you it really means a lot to me and my Baby Girl. I love you, too!"

As Hotch, Reid and Will looked on they couldn't help the huge smiles that graced their lips. The father-son moment they had witnessed was totally heartwarming.

In the meantime, in the girl's tent everybody was putting on the finishing touches to a very nervous and anxious bride. Emily and JJ had helped with her hair and makeup while Sarah and Desiree helped to get Penelope into her beautiful wedding dress.

Before they began the transformation into a princess they all wanted to give her some special gifts. Fran had given her, her something old. It was an exquisite old pair of earrings that belonged to Fran's grandmother that matched the necklace that Derek had given to her on Valentine's Day. JJ gave her something borrowed, which was a gorgeous butterfly hair clip that used to belong to her older sister Roslyn. Emily had been charged with giving her something new. Emily had picked out a stunning white gold tennis bracelet with pink diamonds all the way around it. Sarah and Desiree bestowed her with her something blue. They placed her blue garter on her thigh along with a delicate ring of flowers of lavender, light blue and white for her hair.

Penelope stood there trying not to bawl her eyes out. She felt so special, grateful and completely loved. "You girls are just all wonderful and I love you all! Thank you for all these special things and the love from all of you. I don't know what I did to deserve all of you, but I am truly the luckiest woman in the world to have such a perfect family. I don't know what I would do without any of you. I am truly blessed! You guys are the best four sisters and the best mom I could ever want or ask for!"

JJ sniffled out. "Ohhhh, Garcie we love you too! We will always be here for you and that is what families are there for." Everyone brought themselves in for a group hug as they all began to bawl their eyes out.

Fran spoke up after she collected herself and calmed down. "Alright ladies, let's get this beautiful daughter of mine ready to walk down that aisle to the love of her life, my Baby Boy!"

Everybody laughed as they all got busy. Fran and the girls brought over her gown and helped her on with it. Once that was fully in place, Emily did her makeup perfectly. Penelope had decided she wanted to wear her hair down and JJ went to work on her hair. JJ placed the hairclip in once she had pushed Penelope's hair back on one side only leaving the other completely loose. She then placed her flower ring on and pinned it to make sure it would stay in place. She then curled the ends of her hair loosely and left her a few strands of hair to use as bangs.

They stood back admiring their handiwork as Penelope gazed into the mirror. She looked and felt like a fairy princess Her dress was pure white with a flowing twelve-foot train. Throughout the dress it was sprinkled with lace, diamonds and pearls. It was strapless and had a low v-neckline, which showed off her girls superbly. The whole gown showcased her voluptuous curves to the max. She looked out of this world!

Desiree squealed out. "Pen you look totally hot! You make a perfect princess. My bro, is not going to be able to take his eyes off of you!"

JJ, Emily, Fran and Sarah all said in unison. "Definitely hot!"

Penelope blushed and sighed happily. "Ohhhh my God, I do look great and I definitely feel like a fairy princess! All my hopes and dreams have come true! In just a few minutes I will be Mrs. Derek Morgan! I can't believe it!"

JJ exclaimed. "Well believe it girlie, your Hot Stuff is out there waiting for his Baby Girl as we speak. He loves you with all his heart!"

"I love him, too! I can't imagine my life without him in it!"

No sooner did Penelope finish her sentence, when there was a knock on the wooden slat at the entrance. Sarah walked over and pulled back the flap and saw none other than the David Rossi standing there in his tuxedo looking quite dapper.

"Come in, Dave. Wow, look at you, you look very handsome!"

Dave walked in, looked around and announced. "Thanks Sarah you all look great, too! It's time, are we all ready?"

Penelope stepped up and said. "We are all set to go. How is my Angelfish holding up?"

Dave laughed out loud. "He is extremely nervous, he hasn't stopped pacing and keeps babbling to himself."

"Awww, my poor Baby Boy, I will go and check on him." Fran snickered out.

Before Fran left she walked over to her new daughter and took her hands, after she hugged and kissed her. "You look absolutely stunning, Penelope! You make a beautiful bride. Derek's love for you is as true as yours is for him. I love you and I will see you out there!'

"I love you too, Mom! I will always cherish you and our bond."

After Fran stepped out the other ladies all hugged her and gave her their love. Emily and JJ told her they would meet her at the top of the aisle.

Fran made her way to Derek. He was furiously pacing and muttering. "What if she changed her mind? What if she doesn't come down the aisle?"

Fran brought her son into her arms and chuckled. "Baby Boy, you need to calm down. She hasn't changed her mind she will be here soon. Dave is getting ready to bring her to you. I am very proud of you son! I am happy that you found the woman who completes you in every way. I am so glad that you both finally pulled your heads out of your butts. You both deserve all the love, joy and happiness that life has in store for you. Ohhhh, and of course lots and lots of grandbabies for me! You look so handsome and as soon as you see your Baby Girl all those nerves will disappear, I promise!"

Fran kissed her son on the cheek and gave him one more comforting hug before she took her seat.

Dave stared at Penelope in awe. "My God Kitten, you look stunning! I have never seen a more gorgeous bride. You absolutely take my breath away! Derek is a very lucky man, indeed! I hope that Derek is still standing after he sets his eyes on you!"

Penelope blushed a deep shade of red and tried to hold the tears back. "Awwww, thank you Papa Bear! I am the happiest I have ever been. Thank you for always being there for me. I will always love you! I am honored to have you as my Dad!"

Dave caressed her cheek as he lost the fight and the tears filled his eyes. "I love you always too, my daughter! Now, unless you have changed your mind Kitten, let's get you out to your future husband!"

"Ohhhh, no worries there, my Italian Stallion! I will never change my mind, my Chocolate Adonis is mine all mine forever! Let's rock and roll!"

He chuckled as he held out his arm for her. She looped her arm through his and they made their way closer and closer to her exciting and new future.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZ READ AND REVIEW**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Sorry for the little delay in posting. I decided to head to Florida to surprise my sister for her birthday for a few days. She was shocked and we had a blast. I am back now and ready to hit the bricks again. HeHe! I also, made a couple of small changes to the wedding ceremony, I think it flows a little better now. Please feel free to let me know what you think. Well, on with the much anticipated wedding of our OTP.**

 **Last thing, if you haven't already voted for your favorite authors and stories in the final ballots of the Profiler Choice awards I hope you do soon. Good luck to all the nominees. God bless.**

Everyone lined up and readied themselves to start the procession in. Derek was bouncing around in his spot. Spencer put his hand on Derek's shoulder trying to calm him down. Derek took a few deep breaths and brought himself under a little more control. He swung his head around and winked at Spencer as if to say thank you. The DJ cued up the music as it gracefully started to fill the area.

Derek's attention was drawn down the aisle as Emily was the first one to make her way up front followed by JJ as she made her way toward the guys. The next pair to head up the aisle were the two ring bearers. Jack and Henry both looked adorable in their little matching tuxedos. They each took their ring bearer responsibilities very seriously. They made their way to Derek and he ruffled the hair on both their heads as they stood between him and Spencer.

Finally, the moment that everyone had waited for was upon them, the wedding march began as the bride and Dave took their places. Penelope held onto Dave's arm like a lifeline as they started their slow journey up the aisle to her gorgeous and sexy fiancé.

Derek was blown away, his bride-to-be was absolutely stunning and devastatingly gorgeous in her wedding gown. She took his breath away, as the flowers and her hair blew softly in the breeze and her dress showed off all her flawless assets perfectly. He swallowed hard as he tried to catch his breath.

They both gazed lovingly and adoringly into each other's eyes as she continued to make her way up to her sexy and handsome groom. He mouthed the words. "I love you, Goddess!" Then he blew her a kiss. She caught the kiss and sent one back to him and mouthed out. "I love you too, Hot Stuff!"

As Penelope continued her way up the aisle it seemed to be in slow motion. She felt like she would never make it up to her prince.

Finally, she was standing in front of her gorgeous groom. Derek still hadn't taken his eyes off her as his face beamed from ear-to-ear. Dave stepped away slightly, kissed her cheek and placed her hand into Derek's.

He whispered out. "I love you both!" He then headed over to Fran and took his seat next to her.

Derek had taken her other hand, as well. They faced each other and lost themselves in each other's eyes as their nervousness started to melt away. He winked at her and flashed her his thousand-watt smile. He stood there knowing he was the luckiest man alive and he couldn't take his eyes off her. She normally was beautiful, but today she was angelic, heavenly and he thanked God she chose him.

A couple of minutes later as the sun continued to set they turned to face the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to bear witness in the joining of Derek Michael Morgan and Penelope Calliope Garcia. Today you dedicate your lives to giving one another love, happiness and support."

The minister looked out at the group that had gathered for this joyous occasion. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Dave stood up and replied. "I proudly do, sir!"

The minister then asked. "May I have the rings?"

The boys stepped over to the minister and he retrieved both rings from each pillow. When he gathered them the boys smiled up at him and stepped back and went to sit next to Will.

The minister grinned at both boys and began again. "Since ancient times, the ring has been a symbol of the unbroken circle of love, with no beginning and no end. May these rings always remind you of the commitment you make today in front of your family, friends and each other. I understand you have chosen to recite your own vows. Is that correct?'

The couple looked at each other, smiled and then turned back to the minister. They nodded their heads as they both said. "Yes, sir!"

He handed Penelope's ring to Derek. "Derek take this ring and slide it on her finger and speak your vows."

Derek took her ring, grasped her hand softly and nervously slid it onto her finger. He took a deep breath and began. "Penelope, my Baby Girl, my Goddess and my Solace. I am the luckiest and happiest man in the world to be marrying the most beautiful, most amazing and most loving woman I have ever known. I thank God every day for bringing you into my life. You complete me in ways I never thought were possible. You truly have and will always make me feel safe! You are my heart, the love of my life, the mother to my unborn child and my true soulmate. I vow to you in front of our family that I will always love you, protect you and cherish you for all the days of our lives. I love you now and forever! You are the Angel of my Heart!"

The minister then handed Derek's ring to Penelope. "Penelope take Derek's ring and slide it on his finger and recite your vows."

Penelope was still crying happy tears as she took his ring and held onto his hand. She then shakily slid his ring into place. She had waited her whole life for this moment and would forever cherish him and count her blessings. She took a sharp intake of air to calm herself. "I am so nervous and when I get that way I tend to ramble. I promise I will try not to do that."

Everybody including Derek and the minister all let out a small chuckle.

Penelope shook a bit as she stared into his loving and soulful eyes and began. "Derek, Hot Stuff, my Chocolate Adonis, my Noir Hero. You are my best friend, my confidant and I trust you with my heart, my life and my soul. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are truly amazing and the best man I have ever known! I have loved you since that first day when you called me Gomez by mistake. You have a huge heart and I promise never to hurt you. You are going to be the best daddy to all of our future children. I vow in front of our family that I will always love you, honor you and cherish you! You have given me so much of your heart and your soul. I will never ever betray your trust in me. I love you now and through all of eternity."

At that moment, the music queued up and the most beautiful rendition of Etta James' version of "At Last" began to play. All the completely in love couple could do was gaze into each other's tear-filled eyes and Derek took his left hand and cupped one side of her face.

When the music ended, they both beamed at each other as Derek took his thumb and brushed away a few of her tears. Penelope in turn brought one hand up to his cheek and caressed it as she wiped some of his tears away. They then turned toward the minister as he continued the ceremony.

"If there is anyone who can show just cause why these two people may not be lawfully joined in holy matrimony. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

After a moment of silence, the minister smiled as he proclaimed. "Derek and Penelope, inasmuch as you have pledged yourselves to one another in front of these witnesses and with the exchanging of vows and the giving and receiving of rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife! Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder!"

Several seconds went by and the minister looked at the newlyweds and said. "Derek you may now kiss your beautiful bride!"

Derek grinned from ear-to-ear. He gently cupped her gorgeous face in his hands and gazed into her eyes. He then slowly and deliberately leaned in to give her the most tender and loving kiss.

Derek pulled back slightly and said. "I love you, Mrs. Morgan!"

Penelope broadly smiled, caressed his cheek and quietly replied. "I love you more, Mr. Morgan!"

They leaned into each other again and kissed until they reluctantly pulled away as everyone applauded and shouted their congratulations.

The minister looked at the audience and announced. "It gives me great pleasure, to present to you for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan!"

Everybody jumped out of their seats and excitedly proclaimed their happiness for the newlyweds as they made their way down the aisle.

The DJ started the music again while the guests and the bridal party made their way over to the reception tent. The only ones that stayed behind for a few minutes of alone time were the newlyweds. Derek had pulled his blushing bride to the side and began to shower her with butterfly kisses on her head and neck.

Penelope gazed into her husband's eyes. "I love you, my sexy husband! Now you are mine, alllll mine!"

Derek pulled her closer and grinned. "Well, my beautiful wife you are mine alllll mine, as well!"

"I will never get tired of hearing that, my love! Please, say it again!"

Derek chuckled. "My wife, I love saying that as much as you enjoy hearing it. You are now and will always be my ravishing wife, Mrs. Morgan!"

Penelope couldn't help herself and powerfully seized her husband's collar and yanked on him as she laid a steamy and passionate kiss on his lips. She forced her tongue into his hot and waiting mouth. Their tongues battled for control. After several minutes they pulled apart as they gasped for air.

Derek was amazed. "Wow, Mrs. Morgan! Where did that come from? Not that I am complaining."

Penelope regained her composure and wiped the lipstick off his face. "That was wonderful, I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry it must be my pregnancy hormones."

They both chuckled as he caressed her face with his thumb. "Never apologize, my sexy and hot wife! I love those pregnancy hormones. I promise we will pick this up later, but right now everyone is waiting for us."

"I know Handsome! Let's head over before I attack you right here!" Penelope couldn't help but giggle as she looped their arms together and they headed to the reception.

As the happy couple made their entrance the DJ announced. "Let's all give it up for the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan! Derek and Penelope please take your places on the dancefloor for your very first dance as husband and wife!"

There was a huge round of applause and many shouts and "Awwww's" as they took their places on the floor. Derek brought the love of his life into his arms. They started to sway together as they started to dance to "Amazed" by Lonestar. Derek guided his heaven sent angel across the floor on cloud nine. He now had everything he ever could want or need. He had a loving wife, a baby on the way, a great family and a job he loved.

Once the newlyweds first dance was over, Derek danced with his mom, and Penelope danced with Dave. Throughout the night Derek danced with all four of his sisters while Penelope had danced with Hotch, Spencer and Will. Penelope had also danced with her two favorite little guys as they giggled uncontrollably. The rest of the night when the bride and groom weren't eating, drinking, laughing and talking with everyone else they were in each other's arms.

Spencer had done wonderfully with the toast despite his nerves. When he had finished there was not a dry eye in the house. He spoke of his love for his brother and sister and how he never felt so loved and accepted by his family.

The DJ had the whole place jumping as all the guest were moving and grinding to the music. Then it was time to cut the cake, Fran had made the most splendid and sumptuous looking cake. It was three tiers with a set of a bride and groom teddy bears on the top. The bears were a special request from Penelope. It also had a flowing cascade fountain as the backdrop. It was covered in ornate and dazzling light lavender roses.

Fran looked over to the happy couple. "I hope you like the cake, my babies."

Penelope walked in front of her and threw her arms around Fran. "Like it, I love it! You really outdid yourself and we absolutely appreciate everything, Mom!"

Derek hugged his mother. "It's perfect Momma, thank you! We love you!"

"I'm so glad you love it. Now, why don't you cut into it?"

Fran passed Penelope the knife. Derek placed his hand over hers and they sliced through the cake together. Derek had placed it onto a saucer and split it into two pieces. Everyone waited in anticipation to see if they would smash cake all over each other or not. There were "Awwww's" all around as they slowly fed their pieces gently to each other and then softly kissed each other's lips.

The reception was a great time for everybody and they all had a blast. Dave had really outdone himself and spared no expense to ensure that everything was perfect for the bride and groom.

It was now time for the bouquet and garter tosses. Penelope had her back to all the single ladies as she counted to three. After she threw the bouquet over her shoulder, she turned around just in time to watch Desiree catch it as the girls all exploded in applause.

It was now Derek's turn, after he sensually and teasingly removed the garter from her thigh. He stood in front of all the single men and counted to three. He tossed the garter over his shoulder and was pleasantly surprised when Spencer managed to catch it. Both Desiree and Spencer eyeballed each other admiringly as Spencer blushed.

It was time for the newlyweds to head out and leave for their honeymoon. The couple made their way over to their family and the group said their goodbyes amidst all of the hugs and kisses. As they ran out to their waiting limousine everyone blew bubbles at them.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZ READ AND REVIEW**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I just wanted to stop by and say hello and thanks to all of you that have read, reviewed, followed and favorited my first story published on this site. It all means a great deal to me. FYI, this story is nearing its end very soon. Wahhhh! Lol! As always let me know what you think.**

 **Just another gentle reminder, don't forget to vote for your favorite authors and stories in the final ballots of the Profiler Choice Awards. Good luck to all and God bless!**

Penelope climbed into the limousine followed by her sexy husband. As the limo pulled away they waved to their family and friends. During their ride to Dave's jet they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They arrived at the airport and Derek helped his bride out of the vehicle and the couple made their way onto the jet. They were met by the pilot and he offered his congratulations and handed them a note from Fran and Dave. He also told them about their flight and the approximate time of arrival into Hawaii.

As they waited for the plane to take off they buckled themselves in. Derek decided to fill in Penelope about their accommodations for their two-week honeymoon. Dave had graciously offered them the use of his private villa right on the shores of the Pacific Ocean of Maui. There would not be another soul around for miles, it held a private beach and he also told her about the hot tub, tennis courts sauna and speedboat all at their disposal.

Penelope smiled and was totally excited. "That all sounds wonderful and heavenly. Although, I plan on keeping you quite busy with one particular activity."

Derek squeezed her hand, leaned in for a quick, but passionate kiss and growled out. "Ohhhh really now, Mrs. Morgan! What pray tell would that happen to be?'

Penelope giggled and ran her finger down his cheek. "Welllll, let's just say I don't plan on letting you out of bed, too often!"

He winked at her as he caught her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed her palm. "Well, my hot and sexy wife you will not hear me complaining one bit."

"I love you, Sugar Shack!"

"I love you more, Sweetness!"

The pilot had come over the intercom and announced they were at cruising altitude. That meant they were now free to move about the jet.

"Hey Hot Stuff, what does that note say?"

Derek laughed out loud and shook his head. "Crap, I had completely forgotten about it. Thanks for reminding me. Hang on one sec."

He pulled it out of his pocket and read it out loud. _"Dear newlyweds! We have a surprise for you in the bedroom compartment. Have fun and enjoy! See you in a couple of weeks. We love you both! Love, Momma and Papa Bear."_

Derek stood up and reached out for his bride's hand and helped her up. "Let's go check it out, hot mama!"

"Lead the way, my Chocolate God of Thunder." She giggled as they made their way to the back of the plane. Derek opened the door and they both walked in and looked around the room. It was all done up with candles, soft music, sparkling apple cider, strawberries and chocolates.

Penelope gasped. "Ohhhh Derek, how beautiful! They really outdid themselves. We have such a great family, don't we?"

"We sure do Princess, we sure do! Remind me to thank them when we get home."

"Will do, my Prince!"

Penelope turned to look lovingly and lustfully at her new husband. He stared at her with the same intensity. She placed her arms around his neck as he guided her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips brushed each other's, which very quickly turned into a very steamy and passionate kiss.

The newlywed's tongues battled for control as their hands began to roam all over their bodies. Derek found her zipper and slowly brought it down. As he did so he sensually began to place tender kisses on each inch of her creamy and soft skin. He moaned as he exposed more and more of her sexy and curvaceous body. They both panted each other's names as he made his way back up her body. He slid his tongue up her neck and made his way to her beautiful pouty lips and laid his forehead against hers.

Derek was still breathing heavily, he slightly pulled back as his dark fiery eyes soaked in the sight before him of his stunning and alluring Goddess.

"My God, I am a very lucky man! You are soooo gorgeous, breathtaking and allllll mine now!"

He licked his lips as the bulge in his pants grew larger and larger. He wanted her and definitely wanted her bad. He needed to show her how much she meant to him.

Penelope felt hot and tingly all over as she started to undress her hunk of a husband. She started with his jacket as she removed it she threw it across the room. She undid his tie and got rid of that. She then unbuttoned his shirt teasingly then slowly slid that off his shoulders and chiseled upper body. As she worked her way down to his belt she placed soft and sensual kisses on his chest and abdomen. At one point, she suckled and twirled her tongue around first one nipple, then the other all the while being spurred on by his moans and groans. Meantime, she had managed to open his belt and slid it through the loops and tossed that in the same pile with his other clothes. Lastly, she skillfully unbuttoned his pants and slowly unzipped them. His huge manhood sprang free as she grabbed his pants and shimmied both them and his boxers down his very muscular legs. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other this whole time.

They now stood there staring at each other completely naked and totally and truly in love and craving each other.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she caressed Derek's rock hard manhood. "You, my perfect Adonis are my favorite chocolaty goodness and are alllll mine now and forever. Make love to me, my amazing husband!"

Derek picked his wife up into his arms bridal style and carried her over to the bed. "Your wish is my command, Mrs. Baby Girl Morgan!"

They both chuckled as he gently laid her down and climbed onto the bed with her. They soon found themselves rolling around passionately and wildly making out as their arms and hands explored every inch of each other's bodies.

Derek began to nibble, lick and kiss the sensitive part of her neck while Penelope had taken hold of his rock hard penis. As she continued to caress it, she had managed to wiggle from the lips of her hot chocolate god. She leaned over and eagerly took him into her warm and waiting mouth and ran her sultry lips up and down his engorged shaft. She stopped that movement long enough to begin swirling her tongue around the tip of his very erect manhood. He was moaning her name over and over as he was writhing around underneath her sensual touches.

He gasped out raggedly. "Please, please stop! I absolutely love that mouth of yours, but if you don't stop this will be over way too soon!"

Penelope smiled wickedly as she ignored his begging to stop. She continued on with her oral assault and would not stop. She sucked him deeper into her mouth and throat not letting up whatsoever. The love for her man with the help of her pregnancy hormones spurred her on. She sucked and licked him while pumping his shaft in a continuous and mind-blowing rhythm. She was determined to get him to explode in her mouth, she couldn't wait to taste his love nectar once again.

Derek was in heaven and seeing stars while he finally gave into her constant barrage and completely submitted to her will. He was grunting and screaming out her name and that he loved her with his whole heart. Suddenly, the writhing stopped as he thrusted further into her mouth as he convulsed and his juices burst down her throat. His body began to relax as he fought to catch his breath and tried to clear his head of the light-headed feeling. He was slowly coming down from his orgasmic bliss.

She smirked as she sat up and licked her lips entirely pleased with herself and his ultimate reaction. She loved hearing him as he screamed out her name with complete rapture at her ministrations.

She giggled with glee. "Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm good to the last drop! How ya be, stud?"

Derek laid there silent for a few minutes still trying to catch his breath and reorient himself. He finally pushed himself up on his elbows and incredulously stared at her.

"Wow woman! Where did that come from? You were relentless, amazing and incredible!"

She grinned and winked at him. "That's easy! You inspire me, my delicious husband!"

He chuckled and slid back down on to the bed pulling her with him. They passionately kissed and she squealed out as he flipped her over onto her back in a flash.

Derek kissed his way down from her lips. He started first with her neck, then moved down to her shoulders and finally made his way to the valley between her voluptuous breasts. He began to suck on one breast and swirled his tongue around her perky pink bud. He sucked her whole breast into his hot mouth. She was screaming out his name.

"Ohhhh my god Hot Stuff! Yesssssss!"

He grinned as he switched to her other breast and paid it the same amount of attention. He loved ravishing her breathtaking and sexy body. She continued to writhe around underneath his body and his sensual touch.

Derek hovered over his beautiful wife and gazed lustfully at her for several seconds. He knew that he felt complete and whole because of the Goddess below him. They both gasped in pleasure as he slid into her inch by glorious inch. He stilled in her once he fully filled her to ensure she was ready.

She wrapped her shapely legs around his sexy body as his rock hard shaft slid in deeper. They both moaned and cried out their names as he thrusted in and out of her effortlessly. At one point, several times he would pull out of her almost completely. He had left just the tip of his manhood in her and then would drive into her even harder and deeper. She loved the full feeling he was endowing her with as she met him thrust for thrust.

Derek loved how her body fit his like a glove. She was perfect! As far as he was concerned they were made for each other in every way possible. Their tongues were dueling for control as they were bringing themselves closer to their releases. He grinned as he felt her walls start to tighten up around him like a vise. They were both so close, he wanted them to let go at the same time. They both rasped out each other's name as they both fell over the edge together in bliss.

He thrusted into her one last time as they laid there intimately connected and totally spent and sweating. They both tried to catch their breath as the euphoria and ecstasy of their mutual orgasms rolled through them in waves. He eyed her as he whispered out. "I love you Penelope Calliope Morgan, now and forever!"

She dreamily smiled and quietly replied. "I love you too, my amazing husband! You have made me deliriously happy!"

They held each other for the next little bit just basking in their love and feelings for each other. He sat up and poured them both a glass of sparkling apple cider. He handed one to his bride and offered up a toast.

"Here's to us, Baby Girl! I can't wait to see our newest addition. I'm sure he or she will be just as gorgeous and smart as their mommy. Here begins the rest of our lives, the best is yet to come. I will love you and cherish you every day of our lives and into eternity!"

They clinked their glasses together as she smiled widely. "We love you too, Angelfish! You will be a fantastic daddy! I promise you will have us for the rest of our lives."

He leaned over and tenderly kissed her lips. He bent down, rubbed her tummy and kissed it gently. They sat there for a little while as they continued to drink and enjoy the snacks that had been put out for them.

The happy and satisfied newlyweds had drifted off to sleep fully engulfed in each other's arms with smiles on their faces after several more rounds of passionate lovemaking. They woke up a bit later to the voice of the pilot on the intercom. He had let them know they would be landing in thirty minutes.

They kissed a few times before they got up, grabbed some clothes from their go bags and got dressed. Both of them used the restrooms and made their way out to the main section of the jet. They sat down, buckled themselves in and held hands until the jet landed.

The door opened and they stepped out and deplaned. They made their way over to the waiting limo and jumped in while the driver loaded their luggage. When that was done they took off towards their honeymoon paradise.

As they drove up the splendid and heart stopping coastline they were taken aback at its beauty. All they could see for miles were lovely wild flowers, palm trees and the bluest water they had ever seen.

When they arrived at Dave's villa they were left completely awestruck. It took their breaths away. It was almost completely surrounded by the Pacific Ocean. Everything that Derek had described to Penelope was right on the money, except it was even more beautiful and serene.

The limo pulled up to the front entrance and the driver came around and opened the door. Derek jumped out and reached his hand down to help his Princess out. She smiled at him while she gladly placed her hand in his as he helped her up when she slid out. Meanwhile, the driver had already unloaded their luggage and started to carry it up to the front door.

Penelope looked around and took in the magnificent paradise around her.

"Wowzers! Look Chocolate Drop the views here are incredible. Aren't they, my love?" She beamed with pure joy and excitement.

Derek grinned and gazed at her as he stepped over to his gorgeous wife. "I would say so, the view I have right now is beautiful and breathtaking."

Penelope giggled and playfully swatted at him. "What am I going to do with you, my favorite husband?"

He chuckled, tapped the end of her nose and waggled his eyebrows. "Woman, I better be your only husband silly girl. Ohhhh and I definitely have several ideas running around in my head on what you can do to me and with me."

He grasped her hand gently and intertwined their fingers as he guided her up the steps. By the time, they reached the door their driver was on his way out after bringing their luggage up to the master bedroom. He handed Derek the key, said his goodbyes and left.

As Penelope was about to walk inside Derek surprised her by lifting her up bridal style. She squealed out and began to kick her legs.

"Handsome, what are you doing? Put me down before you hurt yourself."

Derek carried her through the door, then with one foot he kicked the door closed.

"Hush woman, I'm carrying my beautiful wife over the threshold and most certainly will not hurt myself, mama!"

Penelope giggled and asked. "Hot Stuff are you going to put me down now?"

"Nooooppppee, I want to hold my Baby Girl for a little bit longer. Now, let's check this place out and head upstairs so I can start ravishing your sexy body wife of mine."

She rested her forehead against his. "Sir, yes sir my hot, hot hubby!"

They both got acquainted with the first floor including the fact that the kitchen was fully stocked with all their favorite things. Still carrying her they headed upstairs to the master bedroom where they spent the rest of the day making love.

The honeymoon went by pretty quickly, but they were in seventh heaven. They spent it making love, skinny dipping in the ocean and the pool. They also enjoyed a couple of nighttime boat rides, picnics on the beach, candlelight dinners and best of all making love in so many different places. By the time they left they were exhausted, but both sorry and excited to be headed back home. Upon their arrival back they were immediately set to move into their new home.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZ READ AND REVIEW**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe it there is only one chapter left of my labor of love. This story has meant the world to me. The biggest reason is of course that this was my first FanFiction story. You all have been wonderfully supportive. As always, thanks to all of you that have read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story. God bless all of you!**

 **Another reminder, if you haven't already sent in your final ballots don't forget to do so ASAP. Good luck to everyone.**

 **Potomac General Hospital-July 7** **th** **2009**

The past couple of months had flown by once they returned back from their glorious honeymoon. Everything had returned back to their version of normalcy. Out of town cases, stressful cases and crazy hours. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan had settled in their new dream house. The nursery was all set to be finished as soon as they found out the sex of baby Morgan.

In the meantime, Dave and Fran had eloped to Paris for a long weekend to be married. Dave had sprung for the whole gang to be there to help celebrate the nuptials. It was a nice romantic getaway for all, even for Spencer and Desiree who were officially dating now. The last bit of new news was that both Sarah and Desiree had finally relocated to Virginia about three weeks after Derek and Penelope's wedding.

The newlyweds were anxiously sitting in the waiting room of her obstetrician. They were there for their twenty-week ultrasound and hopefully would find out the sex of the baby if he or she would cooperate. Their spirits and hearts were filled with total love, anticipation and happiness. The nurse called out Penelope's name and they both stood up, held hands and followed the nurse to the examination room.

Derek helped his wife up onto the table and she laid back. She lifted her blouse up to expose her tummy and slid her slacks down a little, as well. They only had to wait a few minutes before the doctor knocked on the door and entered.

Dr. Jean smiled over at the nervous couple and sat down. "Good morning, guys. How are you feeling today Penelope?"

They both in unison replied. "Good morning, doc."

Penelope then smiled at her. "I am doing well. The morning sickness has pretty much subsided. I guess I am a little nervous and excited. "

The doctor began to get everything setup. "I am glad to hear that you are doing so well. It's okay to be nervous. I see that your vitals are normal and that you gained a few more pounds. Excellent! Are you ready to find out if this little one is a boy or a girl?"

Penelope and Derek both grinned and nodded their heads yes as they intertwined theirs hands.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road!"

Dr. Jean went about doing the rest of her checks and measurements. Everything proved to be going great with Baby Morgan.

"Penelope, you and the baby are both doing wonderfully. The baby's weight and measurements are right where they should be at this stage of the pregnancy. Let's see if Baby Morgan will cooperate with us today, shall we? Remember this gel is going to be cold."

Derek squeezed her hand lovingly as he stood up next to his wife. He then reached over with his free hand and started to run his fingers through her soft blond locks.

As the doctor applied the gel to her stomach Penelope let out a little yelp "Yikes that is very cold!"

The doctor then started to rub the transducer over her uterus as she tried to locate exactly what she was looking for.

She pointed to the screen, giggled and announced. "Eureka! Gotcha, little one! Congratulations you two, you are going to be the proud parents of a little boy!"

"Did you hear that Sweetness? We're going to have a little boy!"

"I heard Handsome, I heard! We are going to have a mini Hot Stuff! Yayyyyyy!"

Derek chuckled as he shook his head and leaned down to tenderly brush his lips with hers. They were both ecstatic and overjoyed. A boy, they were being blessed with a boy! Now they could finish the nursery.

The doctor then asked. "Would you like some copies to take with you?"

Penelope nodded her head with total glee. "Yes please! May we have 3 copies, please?"

"Of course you may." As the doctor began to print off their copies Derek wiped the gel off her belly. When that was done he pulled her blouse down and helped her to sit up.

The doctor handed them their copies as she smiled. "Here you go, Penelope. Congrats to the two of you again and I will see you next month."

Derek guided Penelope onto her feet and they both grinned from ear-to-ear as they walked out the doctor's office holding hands. They couldn't wait to get back to the office to tell everyone their fantastic and happy news. On the ride back they couldn't stop smiling and Derek would occasionally bring her hand up to his lips and kiss it softly and lovingly.

They practically ran off the elevator as they quickly made their way into the bullpen. Everybody was there anxiously awaiting their arrival. The proud parents beamed with excitement.

JJ was the first to speak up she couldn't take the suspense anymore. "Welllllll, am I getting a niece or a nephew to spoil rotten?"

Derek and Penelope both grinned and she squealed out. "It's a boy! We are going to have a mini Hot Stuff! She giggled as she looked around at her family.

The room was then suddenly filled with. "Ohhhhs, Awwww's and Congratulations!"

Dave walked over, kissed and hugged them both. "I'm so happy for the both of you! Fran is going to be beside herself. We can't wait to start spoiling our grandson! "

Derek laughed and said. "Something tells me there will be no shortage of spoiling with our group of misfits.'

Everyone laughed and said! "So very true!"

Derek handed over a copy of the ultrasound to Dave. "Here this is for you and Momma!" He then passed the other copy he held around for all to see.

Dave hugged them both again and thanked them for the very first picture of their grandson. The happy family hung out for a bit while they discussed the plans for the nursery. Penelope had decided that she wanted the walls painted in a light bright green with The Lion King® theme for the border and accessories. It was decided that if they had the weekend off that the girls would start shopping for everything the baby would need. Meanwhile, the guys would paint and wallpaper the room so everything could be moved in shortly thereafter.

 **Casa Morgan-November 6** **th** **2009**

The next few months sped by for the whole family except for Penelope. Her pregnancy had progressed nicely as she and Baby Boy Morgan continued to grow and stay healthy. As her due date got closer Penelope had found herself becoming more and more restless and unable to get comfortable in any position. Her feet, ankles and face were staying swollen, her back was killing her and her sex drive was out of control, much to Derek's delight. She kept thinking of herself as a beached whale. Derek tried and tried to convince her that she looked absolutely beautiful, but the momma-to-be was having none of that.

She had started her maternity leave from work last week and was going completely stir crazy, even though she was in her nesting stage. The whole family tried to keep her spirits up and were practically bouncing off the walls in anticipation of the upcoming birth. The nursery was all set to go and was filled with all the things she had received at her baby shower. All the girls and Fran had thrown her the best party she could have ever imagined. Derek had even found the time to build her the most beautiful rocking chair out of oak that she had ever seen. It was breathtaking and she cried for almost a half hour over his thoughtfulness because it truly meant the world to her.

Derek had rushed her to the hospital three times over the last week and a half. They were disappointed each time when they found out she was experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions. Although, they knew the baby could arrive at any time.

When Penelope woke up this morning she was feeling out of sorts and more uncomfortable than usual. Her back was really bothering her and she couldn't get comfortable to save her life. She walked out of the bathroom and headed to her closet to get dressed.

Derek walked over to her and gently pulled her into a hug, softly kissed her lips and rested his forehead against hers. "Are you alright, Sweetness? You look like you are having a rough time of it."

"I'm good, my love. Just feeling anxious and my back is killing me today. I'm tired I had a pretty restless night, as well."

Derek was concerned and felt bad for his Goddess. "Awww, baby I'm sorry you are having a bad day. How about you get dressed and I will head downstairs and make some breakfast. Would you like that?"

She weakly smiled and hugged him. "Thank you my Noir Hero! You are the best!"

"Anything for you Baby Girl!" He smiled, kissed her forehead and headed downstairs to prepare breakfast while she got dressed.

After getting dressed, she walked downstairs and they enjoyed their breakfast. Derek had made her eggs, toast, fresh fruit, tea and a chocolate chip muffin. They talked all throughout their meal and finally decided on a name for Baby Boy Morgan.

Once they were done with breakfast they headed into the living room to watch some movies. Penelope had barely made it through half of the first movie before she drifted off to sleep. They were snuggled up together on the couch as Derek gently rubbed her back in hopes that it would ease some of her discomfort.

About two hours later Penelope woke up needing to use the little girls room. Derek helped her up and she waddled her way to the bathroom. She relieved

herself and washed her hands. Suddenly she gasped as she felt a very sharp pain that started in her lower back and traveled all the way around to her abdomen. She had to grab onto the edge of the sink as she doubled over in pain.

She became frightened and screeched out for her husband. "Derrrrekkkkkk!"

He came running from the other room and flew through the door. "What's the matter, baby? Are you alright?"

As she tried to stand up straight she exclaimed. "Paaainnnnnnn!"

She jerked as she was hit with yet another sharp pain and without any warning she began to feel warm liquid running down her legs. Derek was rubbing her back when she gritted out. "Ohhhh crap!"

"What, what's wrong, mama?"

"Well either I just peed myself or my water just broke!"

"Alright, alright just try to stay calm Sweetheart! Come over here and sit down while I run upstairs and get you some clean clothes and your go bag, okay?

"Derek, I'm scared!"

"It's going to be fine, Baby Girl! You are alright and just think about getting to hold our son very soon! I will be with you the whole time, I promise! I will be right back and I will send everyone a text to meet us at the hospital."

She nodded her head and cracked a little smile. Derek bolted up the stairs and sent a group text letting the family know that Baby Boy Morgan was officially on his way to make his debut. He grabbed her things and flew back downstairs to the bathroom. He helped her to change and clean up and picked her up bridal style and carried her to his truck. He ran back to the house, grabbed her bag, locked everything up and set the alarm. He pulled out of the garage and headed to the hospital with his very nervous bride and their soon to be born son.

 **Potomac General Hospital-Labor and Delivery**

Several hours later they were all still awaiting the arrivalof the newest Morgan. The nervous parents-to-be were watching everyone scurry around the room in preparation of the imminent birth.

The team, Fran and Derek's sisters were all expectantly waiting for the news. They couldn't wait for the arrival of the newest member of their clan, as they paced incessantly in anticipation.

JJ looked over to Reid. "How long has Garcie been in labor, now Spence?"

Spencer looked at his watch and said. "Seven hours, twenty-seven minutes and fifty-two seconds." Everyone laughed and shook their heads.

Fran responded. "Poor girl, she must be exhausted!" The group all nodded in agreement.

Derek was right by her side as promised while the contractions continued to get stronger and closer together. He was wiping her forehead that kept filling up with sweat while he tried to remain calm. He had grasped her hand lovingly and supportively and would not let go for anything.

Penelope looked at the doctor and panted out. "I think I need to push! Ohhhh God, it hurts!"

Dr. Jean sat down between her legs to take a look and smiled. "You're right, Penelope! It is time to push, you are fully dilated. On the next contraction I want you to push until I tell you to stop."

Penelope leaned forward as she said. "Here it comes!"

"Okay Penelope, pushhhhhhh andddddd stop."

Penelope grasped Derek's hand harder and looked up into his handsome face. "I love you Hot Stuff! I can't believe in a few minutes we will get to see our son!"

"I love you too, Baby Girl! With every beat of my heart! You are doing great!"

She screamed out when she was hit with a very strong contraction.

"Pushhhhhh, Penelope, pushhhhh and stop! You are almost there Penelope. The head is out and next we will deliver the shoulders."

Penelope laid back and caught her breath as Derek wiped her forehead again. "I'm scared Derek."

He smiled down at her and winked. "You are doing a fantastic job, Goddess! You are so strong and brave. I am so very proud of you, baby!"

"Here comes another one doc!"

"Alright Penelope and pushhhhhhh! That's it, keep pushing. Stop pushing the shoulders have delivered. Okay, on the next contraction push with all you're might! This will be the last one and you will meet your son!"

Rather quickly the last and most powerful contraction of them all began. Penelope gasped and shrieked in pain. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Penelope this is it! Pushhhhh, come on keep pushing! That's it a little more!"

Suddenly Baby Boy Morgan was here!

The doctor looked down at the baby as he started to cry. She placed on two clamps and looked at Derek.

"Daddy do you want to cut the cord?"

"I'd love to! Yesss, please!"

He let go of Penelope's hand, kissed her softly on her lips and walked over to the baby. The doctor handed him the scissors and showed him where to cut. As soon as he cut the cord, he grinned and the doctor held the baby up so both his parents could see him.

"Congratulations you two, here is your perfect little boy!"

Penelope was crying. "Is, is, is he alright?"

"He is fine, mommy! Give us a minute to clean him and then you can hold him."

The doctor handed the baby over to the waiting nurse and she took him over to wipe him down a bit and wrap him in a blanket. Derek had rushed back over to his wife's side, grinned from ear-to-ear, leaned down and placed another soft kiss to her lips. A couple of minutes later the nurse walked over and gently laid the little blue bundle of joy in his mommy's arms.

Penelope looked lovingly down at her beautiful son. "Ohhhh my god Derek, he is gorgeous! He looks just like his handsome daddy! Lookie, at what we did my love!"

She tore her eyes away from her son and looked up at her husband. She noticed he had tears in his eyes, as well.

Derek's eyes darted from his Baby Girl to his Baby Boy. The baby was a perfect mixture of both of them. His skin was a shade lighter than his daddy and he definitely had his daddy's eyes. He had his momma's nose, mouth and smile. He also had the most beautiful head of light brown soft curly hair.

As Derek looked on at his son with such awe he quietly said. "He's perfect, just perfect, Angel! I think he looks just like his gorgeous Momma. Thank you, baby!"

Penelope looked into his eyes. "Thank you? What are you thanking me for, Handsome?"

"Thank you for making me a daddy! Thank you for the most precious gift ever and for making me the happiest man in the world!"

"Awwww, Sugar Shack! Thank you too, for making me a Momma! He is just amazing like his daddy! I love you with all of my heart, now and forever!'

He kissed her on the temple and kissed his son on the forehead, "I love you too, Princess!"

Penelope kissed her son on the head and caressed his cheek before the nurse walked back over and gently lifted the little bundle from her arms.

"We need to take him now and really get him cleaned up. He needs to be measured and weighed. You can see him again once we move you to your room."

They both thanked her as she walked away with their son.

The doctor looked over and said. "Let's get you all fixed up and moved to your room. Derek, why don't you head out and let your family know that we will be moving her to room 612. She should be in her room in about thirty minutes."

Derek nodded, leaned in, caressed his wife's cheek and gave her a huge kiss on the lips. As he was leaving he said. "I love you, sexy mama! I will see you soon with the whole crazy bunch."

Penelope giggled as he walked out the door. The doctor had finished delivering the afterbirth and was just sewing her up. After she finished they moved her to her room.

Derek had made his way to the waiting room and was sporting a huge grin as he approached their family. Everybody jumped up and ran over to him.

Fran asked. "How is Penelope? Is the baby here yet?"

He gave her a bear hug and made his announcement. "Both mommy and baby boy are doing fine! We can go see both of them in a few minutes. He is gorgeous just like his momma!"

He received hugs and kisses and claps on the shoulders with congratulations all the way around.

Several minutes later they made their way to Penelope's room. They all stepped inside and rushed over to surround her bed. She was laying there looking down at her son as she held him.

Derek had made his way over to her side and sat down beside her as they both grinned down into their baby's face.

"How are you feeling Mommy?"

She looked up at her family. "I'm great! Tired, but truly happier than I have ever been!"

Dave spoke up. "He's gorgeous, Kitten! We are so proud and happy for the both of you! Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy!"

Fran walked over and placed her arm around her son. "He is quite the little handsome, guy? Have you chosen a name for my precious grandson yet?"

The proud parents looked at each other and nodded. Penelope beamed with pride. "Yes, we have! Everyone we would all like you to meet the newest member of our family, Hank Spencer Morgan!"

Derek then added. "We named him after my Pops and the best little brother anyone could ask for!"

Spencer blushed. "Really guys? I am so honored, thank you!"

Derek stood up and gave him a huge heartfelt hug and quickly sat back down. "We love you, Kid!"

Hotch spoke up. "A strong name for a strong little boy."

Fran started to tear up. "Awww, Baby Boy your father would be so proud that you named your son after him. He loved you so much!"

"Thanks Momma, I hope Pops is looking down on all of us right now and is happy."

Fran hugged him as she said. "I'm sure he is, he would be thrilled!"

Penelope looked over at her loving and amazing husband. "Would you like to hold your son, Hot Stuff?"

"I would love to, beautiful!" He then very gingerly wrapped his arms around his little miracle and lifted him into his arms. He then leaned down and placed a tender kiss to Hank's forehead. He grinned with total love and joy.

Sarah, Desiree, JJ and Emily all giggled and in unison said. "Awwwwww, how cute!"

After a while Derek looked up at his mom and asked. "Would you like to hold your grandson?"

"Absolutely, give him here!" She took him into her arms, smiled widely and began to coo at the now squirming baby and he settled right back down.

Eventually as time passed everyone got a chance to hold the adorable little boy. The whole family was happy and couldn't get over how cute he was. They were totally captivated with Hank.

Derek looked over at Penelope and the both nodded their heads once more. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When they all looked over to the ecstatic parents Derek began.

"JJ and Pretty Boy we would like to know if you would do us the honor of becoming Hank's godparents?"

JJ and Spencer shared a look, grinned and answered in unison. "We would love to, thanks!"

Both of them hugged each other and then hugged the proud and happy parents as everyone began to rejoice again.

A couple of hours had past and they all noticed that Penelope was exhausted and started to nod off to sleep. The whole family decided to head on out so that she could rest and the little family could begin their bonding. Penelope had rather quickly fallen asleep. Derek sat there, rocked his son in his arms and talked to him for hours. He told Hank all about the story of his mommy and daddy and how they met and fell in love.

Hank Spencer Morgan was born on November 6th, 2009 at 2:38 in the afternoon. He weighed in at 6lbs. and 1oz. and was 18 inches long. He was loved by his parents, Nana Fran and Nonno Dave, all his aunts and uncles and his two cousins Jack and Henry.

 **One Chapter Left**

 **PLZZ READ AND REVIEW**


	36. Epilogue

**A/N: Wow, what a bittersweet moment in time for me! I can't believe I am posting the last chapter of my very first FanFiction story. This has been a bit of an emotional ride for me. It all started a year ago when I began to write this emotional story. Most of you don't know, but some of this story was based on true events in my life a long time ago. I found this journey to be very cathartic and somewhat healing.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this labor of love directly from my heart, as much as I enjoyed writing it. You have all been so supportive with all your great reviews, favoriting and following me and my stories. You will never know how much that all means to me.**

 **I also need to send out two special shout outs and thank you's. First to my friend Polhop, without her prompting and prodding my writing would have never happened. Secondly, to my friend and wonderful beta ddgorgeous without her I never would have finished this beautiful story. I love you and you both inspire me.**

 **Lastly, look for my new three-shot story which I will be posting in the next few days. Its name is "Carnival of Surprises" I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to vote in the Profiler Choice Awards if you haven't already done so. God bless all of you and I love you all!**

 **Epilogue-Christmas Day, 2009**

What a difference a year makes! So much had changed the past year for our growing BAU family. Over the last year there had been really bad downs, but thankfully there were many more ups especially for Mr. & Mrs. Derek Morgan.

Penelope was sitting in front of the large fireplace at Casa Rossi. Everyone had gathered for Christmas to celebrate with the whole family. She reminisced while she listened to the roar of the fire and the laughter of her family. She rocked back and forth as she held her sleeping son in her loving and safe arms.

Penelope's smile dropped as she remembered how she spent last Christmas. She spent it alone on the bathroom floor of her old apartment in tears. Last year she felt all alone, Kevin Lynch had taken her away from her family of superheroes. He had taken away her dignity, her trust, her sense of security, her freedom, her best friend, but most importantly he had almost taken her life. She had endured months of physical, emotional, psychological, verbal and sexual abuse.

Kevin Lynch had almost destroyed her completely. She was ready to give up on everything and everyone including herself. She just wanted to die and she almost did. When she had woken up from her coma things were completely different. First off, she had survived and was a survivor, Lynch lost and she had won. The second biggest difference was she had the most amazing, special and loving man right by her side. She had her rock, her safe haven, the love of her life, her best friend and now her perfect husband for the rest of her life. She couldn't be any happier now even if she tried. She now had anything she could ever need in her husband and her newest love, her son Hank.

Meanwhile, Derek had been looking for his wife and son. He finally spotted them in the living room. He walked over, sat down next to her, brushed his lips over hers and then stroked Hank on the cheek. Penelope looked over to her handsome husband and sighed.

"Here you are my gorgeous Goddess! I have been looking all over for you. We were all wondering where you went off to. Are you alright?"

He studied her face with total concern etched on his. Penelope shrugged her shoulders and weakly smiled as she gazed down at Hank.

"Yeah my love, I'm alright."

"You don't sound alright, baby! What's on that beautiful mind of yours?" He tenderly placed his arm around her shoulders and began rocking her slowly.

Penelope smirked and laid her head on his shoulder. "I can't fool you. You know me all too well, don't you my Noir Hero?"

He looked down at his lady love as he gently placed his finger under her chin and guided her head up so they could look at each other in the eyes.

"You know it Ms. Thang! Now spill it!" He grinned and softly kissed her forehead.

Penelope snuggled closer to her rock, the one that never ceased to amaze her. "I was just sitting here thinking about how much my life has changed in the past year."

Derek decided to remain silent so she could continue on.

"This time last year I was alone and I almost died. Kevin had done so much damage and I had honestly given up any hope of surviving all of those horrible things. As bad as all that was, there was something else that was just as bad in my eyes it just about had killed me!"

"What was that, Sweetness?"

"That I almost lost my family and you my dear, dear husband and best friend. He had closed me off from all of you! I always knew I loved you all, but I never realized the true extent of how much you all meant to me. It had been forever since I truly had people that I could count on and that loved me so much! After my parents were killed I had no one. My brothers disowned me and I fell in with the wrong people who just used and abused me. Then I had a huge stroke of luck and my miracle. I got arrested! Hotch hired me and I found the best family anyone could ask for. You are all my family now and forever!"

Penelope smiled at him then tilted her head down and stared at the extraordinary precious gift in her arms. Derek wiped a few tears from his face that had escaped while she was talking and leaned in for a very passionate kiss.

"Baby Girl, we never ever left you and we never will! You will always and I mean

always have us no matter what! We couldn't survive without our heart and soul."

"Awww sug, you're just saying that because it's true." They both chuckled as Penelope began to perk up.

"I have to tell you after I woke up from my coma, I didn't think I would ever feel better. My trust and dignity had been stripped away from me. I didn't think I would ever feel normal or safe again! Then I looked into your trusting eyes, your loving heart and your beautiful soul and knew deep down that I would feel better someday. I so desperately wanted to be saved by my Noir Hero and you saved me! You helped bring me back from the brink of the cliff I wanted to jump off of. You never gave up on me or us! I will never forget that with you in my corner, I would not and could not lose. You were so patient, kind, loving and understanding! You didn't rush me and I will always love you for that! You made me whole again, my perfect Prince."

"I would do anything for you, Princess! You and my little dude here are my world!"

"Once I got stronger and stopped blaming myself, my whole life changed. You were there every step of the way for me. I am truly blessed and lucky! I have always been in love with you as far back as I remember, my love! I now have the perfect life! I have the most amazing husband, our precious son, a great mom and dad and the best brothers, sisters and nephews anyone could ask for. I am truly grateful for each and every one of you! This year started out rocky, but ended with many blessings! We will have the best life we could ever ask or wish for. We have each other, NO MATTER WHAT!"

Penelope's heart began to race as the sole owner of her heart leaned in and softly began to kiss her. Their kiss got extremely heated and passionate, but was abruptly cut short when Hank started to fuss a bit. They pulled apart and both beamed lovingly down at their little miracle. Penelope rocked him gently and he calmed right down and fell back to sleep. Derek leaned down and tenderly placed a kiss on his little boy's forehead and smiled.

"Damn straight, woman! You are all mine now and forever! You are stuck with me for the rest of our lives. We have this little man now and hopefully a whole houseful of rugrats to come. We are definitely lucky, we have each other, a gorgeous son, great jobs and the best family anyone could ask for. Speaking of family, we should go and be with them."

"You are so right my handsome, handsome husband!"

He winked and grinned. "That's my girl!"

Derek stood up, leaned down and ever so carefully lifted the sleeping Hank into his strong and loving arms. He then held his hand down for his gorgeous wife to help her up.

The happy couple gazed into each other's eyes and smiled the biggest possible smiles.

Penelope sighed happily. "I love you with all my heart and soul now and forever, my sexy Hot Stuff!"

Derek looked from his son to the love of his life. "I love you too, Baby Girl! You are and will always be the Angel of my Heart!"

They walked out of the living room arm in arm with their son and headed back to finish celebrating Christmas with their crazy and well-loved family.

 **The End**

" **The most authentic thing about us is our capacity to create, to overcome, to endure, to transform, to love and to be greater than our suffering." - Ben Okri**


End file.
